La vida era una cosa incierta
by Littlemacca
Summary: AU. Heronstairs en la actualidad. Will es un artista callejero por las noches, lector empedernido y rebelde sin causa a tiempo completo. Jem es un violinista sobre el tejado con sombras en su pasado. Sus vidas eran inciertas y ambos llegaron a Londres buscando esperanzas. ¿Las encontrarán juntos?
1. Capítulo I

_Life was an uncertain thing, and there were some moments one wished to remember, to imprint upon one's mind that the memory might be taken out later, like a flower pressed between the pages of a book, and admired and recollected anew._

CASSANDRA CLARE, CLOCKWORK PRINCESS

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Abril de 2013. Clerkenwell, Londres.**

Era joven, alto, musculoso y pálido, lo que contrastaba con su atuendo de riguroso negro, que estilizaba su ya de por sí esbelta figura. Su rostro podría haber sido esculpido por un artista griego y pintado por uno renacentista. Ojos azul violáceo y cabellos rebeldes de ébano lo enmarcaban y acentuaban. Carácter difícil, humor ácido y sarcasmo en vena escondían un alma frágil, una vida de dolor y pérdidas. Era un romántico, en todos y cada uno de los términos del concepto. Vivía por y para la noche. La luna era su compañera, la oscuridad su refugio. Un refugio construido a base de historias y poemas sacados de los libros que devoraba y acumulaba de manera incansable. _Vivimos y respiramos palabras_, aquél era su lema.

Aquella noche Will Herondale dejó su moto aparcada en un callejón estrecho y oscuro de Londres, uno de ésos en los que los del servicio de limpieza jamás pueden retirar por completo su suciedad. Trepó por el muro que se encontraba frente a él, escogiendo con cuidado de qué salientes agarrarse. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer aquel tipo de cosas, por lo que aquel edificio de altura media no le suponía ningún reto. Tardó pocos minutos en llegar al tejado, y allí fue donde comenzó a saltar muretes divisorios hasta llegar a su meta: un muro que, a diferencia de los colindantes, era de cemento blanco, en lugar de estar hecho a base de ladrillos oscuros.

Muros como aquél suponían para él lienzos vacíos. A Will no se le daba bien dibujar, tampoco cantar ni tocar música. Su arte era la literatura, y por esta razón para él un muro en blanco sólo significaba una cosa: el lugar idóneo para escribir un mensaje que llegase a todo el mundo. Aunque la realidad era que aquella pequeña pared sólo sería visible para unos pocos londinenses, por lo que no podría zarandear más que alguna conciencia, importunar a otra y resultar indiferente al resto; no obstante, él le dedicaría el mismo empeño que a las lonas que habían cubierto la parte izquierda de Las Casas del Parlamento cuando éstas estaban en obras (aquélla había sido la pintada de la que más se había sentido orgulloso y por la que más había sido sancionado).

El chico se colocó frente a su "lienzo" y sacó del bolsillo derecho su instrumento de guerra, el bote de aerosol; sus armas siempre eran las palabras. Destapó la tapa del spray y se dispuso a apretarlo en el mismo momento en el que una voz a su espalda le habló:

—Espero que no sea un burdo dibujo de un falo lo que vas a poner ahí.

La voz era calmada, masculina y musical. Will se giró, y se encontró fascinado ante la visión de un chico con un aspecto que al igual que el suyo propio, no dejaba indiferente a nadie que tuviera la dicha de posar la mirada sobre él. Aunque de otra manera, pues mientras que Will Herondale era todo contraste de claros y oscuros, aquel chico vivía de tonos pálidos. Era un poco más alto que él, pero mucho más delgado y esbelto y lo que más sorprendía de tan armonioso conjunto eran sus cabellos y sus ojos, plateados como la luna.

—Me ofendes al tomarme por uno de ésos. Yo soy un ingeniero del verso y un obrero que trabaja con otros a Inglaterra en sus aceros*.

—Tenía entendido que era a España —replicó el chico, sonriendo ligeramente y revelando unos dientes blancos sobre los que la luna llena se reflejaba.

Pocas personas eran capaces de sorprender a Will, y que aquel chico de ojos ligeramente rasgados y aspecto puramente etéreo reconociera los versos de Gabriel Celaya de los que a menudo se adueñaba y siempre veneraba, lo hizo en gran medida. A pesar de esto, rápidamente la oculto y frunció un poco el ceño.

—Me llamo William Herondale —dijo, y la suya era una identidad que pocas veces rebelaba—. ¿Y tú?

—James Carstairs. Pero puedes llamarme Jem, todo el mundo lo hace.

—Si todo el mundo te llama así no es ningún favor especial para mí, ¿no? —replicó con su tono habitual, ácido y desagradable.

—Y bien, ¿qué pensabas poner en el muro de mi casa? —preguntó Jem. Si el tono de voz de Will que segundos antes había empleado le había molestado, no lo mostraba.

—¿Vives aquí?

Jem señaló a la ventana que había en el muro. Tenía las ventanas abiertas pero las cortinas corridas.

—Vivo en esa buhardilla —explicó—, pero como no puedo dormir paso gran parte de las noches aquí, tocando el violín.

—Apuesto a que atraes a muchos gatos.

El asiático (mientras que los ojos delataban su procedencia su acento no) soltó una risita que resultó ser melódica y acompasada.

—Hasta ahora, al único al que he atraído hasta aquí ha sido a ti, William.

El aludido tragó saliva en un acto inconsciente. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Nunca le llamaban William, sólo Will o su nombre en galés, Gwilym.

—Lo cierto es que acostumbro a recorrer los tejados de Londres por las noches, por lo que un poco gato sí que soy —respondió con un tono juguetón, intentando imitar al del otro chico.

Durante un rato se sostuvieron la mirada, en silencio. Jem parecía querer decir algo, pero no saber bien el qué, por lo que acabó sacando su violín (que hasta el momento había descansado en el interior de su estuche, abierto) y empezó a tocar. Quizás esperaba que durante aquel tiempo Will realizara la pintada que se había propuesto hacer, pero lo cierto era que le resultaba imposible trabajar bajo la mirada de alguien. También, aunque nunca lo reconocería, no podía apartar la mirada de aquel nuevo conocido en un estado tan ausente como se encontraba. Sus ojos se hallaban cerrados, revelando unos párpados tan pálidos que parecían estar hechos de papel cebolla, su cuerpo estaba relajado y una sonrisa asomaba por sus labios. La pieza que interpretaba y que Will no había escuchado hasta el momento era dulce pero un tanto melancólica, aunque sin lugar a dudas bella.

Conforme iba notando que el fin se acercaba, Will se guardó el bote de aerosol en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se encaminó hacia la cornisa por la que bajaría segundos más tarde. Y justo cuando iba a comenzar a descender, la canción terminó en una nota que pareció escabullirse entre las sombras y Jem le habló:

—¿Cuándo volverás, William?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que vendré de nuevo? —preguntó, manteniendo su talante difícil y sin girarse.

—La pared sigue _virgen_ —observó, y añadió con despreocupada firmeza—. Volverás.

—Puede ser. Quizás nos volvamos a ver. Hasta entonces, _ave_, James Carstairs —dijo e inició su descenso sin perder un instante.

—No te metas en líos mientras tanto, William —respondió el otro, desde el tejado. A pesar de su tono quedo, el galés lo escuchó y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

_*1 Yo soy un ingeniero del verso y un obrero que trabaja con otros a España en sus aceros, verso del poema _La poesía es un arma cargada de futuro_ de Gabriel Celaya._

_Sé que tengo otros long fics empezados y sin actualizar, pero hacía tiempo que necesitaba hacer un Heronstairs y después de días sin ser capaz de escribir nada esto me ha salido del tirón.  
¿Qué os parece? Me cuesta determinar si estoy expresando bien sus personalidades (soy consciente de que están OoC y eso me deja intranquila), pues está ambientado en épocas actuales y nadie sabe muy bien cómo serían de haber nacido por estos tiempos. Tengo pensado que sea un long fic no muy largo (aunque ya veremos, luego siempre me enrollo) con capítulos más cortos a los que estoy habituada (aunque eso también está por ver) y capítulos no muy seguidos unos de los otros, sino con ciertos saltos temporales aunque no muy extremos. Así pues, si os gusta la idea y queréis seguir leyendo esta historia ya os aviso que en el próximo tendremos el reencuentro entre Jem y Will algunas semanas después. Y en efecto, Will no seguirá el consejo del recién conocido Jem y se meterá en líos.  
Además, también tengo pensado aparición de nuestros queridos Magnus, Alec, Cecily y Gabriel Lightwood y un cameo de un Jace un tanto distinto. Cuando lleguemos ya sabréis a qué me refiero con distinto, jejeje ;) Como siempre…_

**AVE ATQUE VALE!**


	2. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Abril de 2013. Clerkenwell, Londres.**

A pesar de llevar un par de bolsas que indicaban que procedían del supermercado _Tesco_ en sus manos, Jem Carstairs lucía un aspecto tan etéreo como siempre. Su fina gabardina gris combinaba con el tono de sus cabellos y sus ojos, al igual que le estilizaba aportándole un aspecto todavía más alargado y esbelto. Salió a través de las puertas automáticas y se cruzó con un par de chicas adolescentes, que a juzgar por la indumentaria pretendían aparentar mayor edad para así poder abastecerse de bebidas alcohólicas. Una de ellas estuvo a punto de chocarse con él y Jem le pidió perdón, con su cortesía habitual, a lo que ambas soltaron unas risitas tontas a las que posteriormente siguieron unos cuchicheos ya en el interior del local.

Ajeno a las miradas de las chicas, Jem se encogió de hombros y emprendió el camino hacia su casa. Sin embargo, cuando apenas llevaba unos metros recorridos, escuchó unos ruidos extraños procedentes del callejón que estaba a punto de pasar. Dos figuras se recortaban en la noche. Una, apoyada contra el muro de ladrillos y otra, frente a la anterior, sujetándole por el hombro con la mano izquierda y pegándole puñetazos con la derecha. Jem se les acercó despacio y con gran sigilo. Pudo ver que ambas figuras pertenecían a hombres de complexión fuerte.

—Dámela, sé que tienes algo. Seguro que la tienes guardada para ti, sucio chucho.

—N-no… tengo… nada. Ya no estoy… en el negocio —respondió el otro con gran dificultad y una voz sin apenas fuerzas.

Jem no sabía a ciencia cierta de qué iba el asunto, pero se lo podía imaginar. Lo que sí supo en cuanto vio la luna reflejada sobre el filo de la navaja recién abierta era que tenía que actuar de inmediato.

Un grito estrangulado rompió la aparente quietud de la noche.

—Pero ¿qué cojones? —preguntó el hasta el momento agresor, que se separó de inmediato del otro chico, el cual se desplomó en el suelo. Al primero, un cuchillo se le había clavado en el omóplato izquierdo. Se giró en redondo, buscando el causante de su herida. Y se encontró con Jem.

—Guarda esa navaja ahora mismo si no quieres volver a resultar herido —le advirtió el chico de cabellos plateados—. Y apártate de él.

—¿Es que el camello es tu novio? Pues ya puedes decirle que suelte la mercancía. La necesito —rió, a pesar del cuchillo incrustado en su cuerpo.

—Acabo de llamar a la policía. Vendrán en seguida. No creo que te guste eso, ¿no? Así que apártate y las cosas serán mucho más fáciles —replicó en un tono firme y autoritario.

—Conozco ese truco. No creo que hayas llamado a nadie si sabes de qué va el tema. No creo que… ¿qué coño?

Jem acababa de sacar otro cuchillo de la bolsa y en un instante lo había lanzado. En esta ocasión, el arma se clavó en la rueda trasera de la motocicleta que a todas luces pertenecía al agresor.

—Si quieres puedo continuar —le advirtió Jem—, pero la próxima vez te daré a ti de nuevo, y no será en una zona poco sensible. Y yo de ti no desestimaría el poder que tiene mi apellido sobre el cuerpo policial. Al fin y al cabo pertenezco a la familia Carstairs, una de las de más alta alcurnia de toda Francia. Así que si eres listo, lárgate ahora mismo y no le vuelvas a tocar un pelo.

En esta ocasión la amenaza surtió efecto y el pobre diablo se marchó, arrancándose el cuchillo del hombro y tirándolo al pavimento primero. Jem caminó hacia el otro chico, que estaba semi inconsciente. Y cuando le vio el rostro…

—Oh, pero si eres tú, William —Jem se agachó de inmediato y le ayudó a que se incorporara—. ¿No te dije que no te metieras en líos? —añadió en tono de reproche.

El galés le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, a través de sus largas pestañas.

—A veces imagino que soy otros personajes, que tengo otras vidas… pero cuando fabulaba que era una damisela en apuros, nunca pensé que me salvaría un chico con cabellos de plata que lanzaba cuchillos de cocina —murmuró.

—¿Puedes mantenerte en pie? —Jem se pasó el brazo de Will sobre su hombro, mientras que le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo derecho—. No creo que el taxi tarde demasiado —dijo mientras caminaban hacia la calle principal—. ¿Vamos al hospital o…?

—No hace falta, no ha sido nada grave. Me puedo curar en casa.

Aguardaron a que llegara el taxi, que como Jem había prometido, no se hizo esperar demasiado. Con la ayuda de Jem, Will se sentó en el interior del vehículo, mientras daba su dirección al taxista y para su sorpresa, el asiático tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —preguntó y enarcó una ceja, lo que acabó doliéndole.

—Alguien tendrá que curarte y cuidar de ti ya que no lo haces tú mismo, William.

La respuesta fue tajante, pero al mismo tiempo, emitida en el tono más natural del mundo.

. . .

—Bienvenido a la peor calle de todo Londres —anunció el galés en cuanto pisaron el pavimento de nuevo. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de la cazadora y caminó un poco hacia la derecha.

Jem miró a la placa que indicaba el nombre de la calle justo antes de seguirle.

—¿_White's row_? Uhm… Estamos en _Whitechapel_, ¿acaso ésta es alguna de las calles donde Jack el destripador atacó?

Will se había detenido al llegar a un portal y acababa de abrir la puerta. En lugar de entrar, se detuvo en el peldaño de acceso y dijo con tono sombrío:

—Esta casa fue hace tiempo el número 13 de _Miller's Court,_ en la que antaño era la calle _Dorset_. Aquí fue donde murió Mary Kelly, la última de las víctimas adjudicadas oficialmente al destripador. La más joven, la que más sufrió… aquella cuyo cuerpo recordaba más a un pedazo de carne para ser colgado de un gancho por un carnicero que a un ser humano —hizo una pausa, un tanto dramática—. ¿Te sigue apeteciendo entrar, James?

. . .

Will gimió y se intentó, por enésima vez, separar de Jem.

—Nada de eso, William —el asiático le cogió del brazo y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí—. Tengo que terminar de desinfectarte la herida.

—Ya te he dicho que puedo hacérmelo yo mismo —gruñó Will, girando el rostro. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa: que aquel gilipollas le había pillado totalmente desprevenido, que le había dado una buena tunda y para colmo, le había acertado en el rostro—. ¿Crees que mis perfectos pómulos quedarán marcados?

—Tardará en desaparecer la herida pero, no lo creo. Esto no está bien. Así nunca escarmentarás.

—¿Nunca? Lo dices como si supieras que éste es mi día a día. ¿Me has visto dos veces y crees que me conoces?

En cuanto lo dijo, se arrepintió. Sobretodo por el tono que había empleado. Y aquél era un sentimiento algo extraño, pues solía hablar mordazmente a todo el mundo sin importarle lo que ello pudiera provocar. Pero con aquel chico sentía que debía comportarse de otra forma. Sin embargo y una vez más, Jem no lo tuvo en cuenta. O fingió no tenérselo.

—Es cierto que no te conozco. No completamente. Pero claro, eso depende de ti.

Lo dijo mirándole con aquellos ojos de pura plata, de una forma que daba la impresión que el futuro era algo que estuviera completamente abierto y que ambos podrían planificarlo desde su sofá de escay. Y de esta forma, lo encandiló, con lo que no le dio tiempo a negarse cuando la gasa impregnada en agua oxigenada volvió a entrar en contacto con su mejilla.

Finalmente, se dejó curar sin rechistar demasiado.

—¿Hay algo más que debería desinfectar? He visto que te golpeaba en el…

Esta vez Will le interceptó la mano a tiempo, antes que le levantara la camisa y descubriera los cardenales que tenía.

—No, gracias. La próxima vez que quieras ver mis perfectos abdominales, inténtalo cuando no me los acaben de aporrear.

Jem alzó las cejas y sonrió.

—Está bien. Mi siguiente sugerencia era ayudar a que te cambiaras por algo más cómodo, pero ya veo que no sería aceptada.

—¡Carstairs! Sois todo un pervertido —dijo, imitando el tono dramático de las jóvenes de épocas pasadas—. Soy una doncella decente, debéis saberlo.

Ambos rieron.

—Entonces, supongo que sólo me queda preparar algo de cena. ¿Tiene la damisela apetito esta noche? —A esto último, Jem no pudo evitar soltar otra risita.

—Sorprendedme.

. . .

—Oh, eso huele más que bien. Sea lo que sea —dijo Will, mientras avanzaba por la sala. Su piso no era muy grande y constaba de una habitación con baño en suite y una sala que hacía las veces de comedor, salón y cocina.

Jem se giró cuchara en mano, para comprobar que Will no sólo se había cambiado, sino que también se había duchado. Sus cabellos mojados, ligeramente rizados eran muestra de ello. El cambio de atuendo no le terminaba de quedar mal. El chico amenazador vestido en negro con la chupa de cuero y las botas remachadas ahora llevaba unos pantalones sueltos grises anudados a la cintura y una camiseta demanga corta de algodón blanca pegada al cuerpo. En efecto, aquel _look_ no le quedaba para nada mal.

—Esto… ¿puedo preguntarte de qué sueles alimentarte? En la nevera sólo hay latas de cerveza… y en las alacenas tampoco tienes mucho.

—Paso mucho tiempo fuera —respondió, con un tono despreocupado. Se pasó la mano derecha por los cabellos recién lavados—. ¿Es eso una de las armas del delito?

—¿Esto? —Jem levantó el cuchillo con el que acababa de trocear las verduras—. Sí. Toda una suerte que acabaran de regalarme cuatro juegos de cubiertos con la compra de hoy, ¿eh?

—Dime algo. ¿Sueles ir por ahí lanzando cuchillos y amenazando a la gente diciendo que eres de la nobleza?

—Supongo que, visto así, suena un poco horrible —respondió Jem, su atención esta vez fija en la sartén.

—¡Todo lo contrario! En una sociedad en la que cada uno sólo mira por sí mismo, encontrar a alguien que no duda ni por un segundo en socorrer a alguien, entrometiéndose de esa forma, sin mostrar ni una pizca de miedo… es más que heroico. Y vaya, menuda puntería. ¿Tenías un instructor de tiro con arco en el castillo de tus padres?

Tras aquel breve discurso lleno de pasión, Jem pasó a sonreír.

—Para empezar, lo de la nobleza era un farol. Mi padre era profesor de música y mi madre intérprete.

—¿Eran? —puntualizó Will.

Jem, que estaba vertiendo el contenido de la sartén en dos platos, se quedó por un momento quieto y comenzó a decir:

—Están…

Pero el otro joven no le dejó tiempo a completar la frase.

—Mi madre también. Y mi hermana mayor —Se produjo un breve silencio, tras el cual añadió—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Voy poniendo la mesa?

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente y entre risas. Además, aunque nunca lo reconocería, el hecho de que llevara demasiado tiempo sin comer nada decente junto a que Jem cocinara como los ángeles supuso todo un aliciente para Will. Habían estado hablando como si se conociesen desde hacía años, cuando llegó la despedida. Y ahí fue cuando toda la magia de la noche se rompió y el silencio los atrapó.  
Will sabía que debía dar las gracias, pero una vez más no tenía la costumbre de ello y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo, tenía ganas de decirle que le gustaría volver a verle, volver a charlar con él… pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sonar como un idiota. Era curioso aquello, _William-Owen-rompecorazones-Herondale_, inseguro ante algo tan liviano como pedir un número de contacto.

—¿Ocurre algo, William? —preguntó Jem, mientras se ponía la gabardina—. Estás… diferente.

—Estaba pensando en… algo que tenía que hacer esta noche y se me ha pasado.

—¿Era algo importante?

—En realidad, no, pero si seguimos viéndonos… es posible que la mitad de las señoritas de toda Inglaterra busquen tu cabeza, James.

—¿De _toda_ Inglaterra? —de nuevo, Jem alzó las cejas.

—¿Sorprendido? —Will sonreía pícaramente.

—Bueno, debo admitir que también me esperaba que al menos un tercio de las galesas estuvieran a tus pies pero, creo podré sobrevivir al hecho de competir con tan sólo la mitad de las inglesas.

Pocas personas eran capaces de sorprender a Will, y las dos ocasiones en las que había visto a Jem, habían sido dos veces en las que había sido sorprendido. Nunca nadie le respondía a sus sobradas de aquella forma, que habría creído que le molestaría pero le gustaba. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué tal si me das tu número de teléfono? —preguntó con su voz más seductora, perfectamente estudiada.

Jem acabó dándoselo, y Will le abrió la puerta para dejarle marchar. Pero justo antes de que bajara las escaleras para irse, el galés lo llamó:

—James.

El asiático se giró y, de nuevo, le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No hace falta que me des las gracias por lo de hoy. No he acudido en tu ayuda para que alguien me lo agradeciera.

El aludido asintió.

—Lo sé, pero… debo decirte algo. Lo que dijo aquel tío en el callejón… yo no trafico con droga. Es algo a lo que me vi obligado a hacer durante un breve período de tiempo. No es algo de lo que no me sienta orgulloso en absoluto.

—Es bueno saberlo. También es bueno saber que no te sientes absolutamente pagado de ti mismo.

—Ja, ja. Suficientes _burlas-sobre-el-ego-de-Will_ por hoy.

—Está bien, te dejaré en paz por esta noche. Entonces, ¿nos veremos?

Nuevamente, Will asintió.

—Nos veremos.

—Buenas noches, William.

—Buenas noches, James.

* * *

_¡Tatatachán! No, no tengo olvidada esta historia. He decidido publicar este capítulo que dejé a medias hace mil años porque esta semana no he podido publicar mi otro fic, _La última runa de Clary_, porque he estado medio constipada y con dolor de cuello, por lo que hasta hoy no he podido estar casi de cara al ordenador. Intentaré actualizar en cuanto pueda._

_Con respecto a este capítulo, la verdad es que no sé si he puesto a Jem demasiado atrevido, pero la verdad es que me encanta esta faceta suya y creo que irá apareciendo más adelante. De nuevo, intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar pero, haré lo que pueda._

_**AVE ATQUE VALE, NEFILIM!**_


	3. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Mayo de 2013. Whitechapel, Londres.**

La noche no había comenzado todavía, pero todo ya iba mal. El plan de volver a verse había acabado en quedar para cenar en casa de Will. ¿Por qué? Bueno, todo había comenzado con un inocente comentario de Jem (el galés había decidido llamarle una semana después de "La noche de los cuchillos afilados" y desde entonces, habían hablado prácticamente todos los días por teléfono) que Will se apresuró a contradecir, una cosa había llevado a la otra… y el galés había acabado asegurando que era capaz de cocinar como un experto si se lo proponía, y que si Jem era tan desconfiado que no creía en la palabra de tan noble caballero podría comprobarlo yendo a cenar un día a su casa. Tras esa llamada, al darse cuenta del gran reto al que se enfrentaría, rebuscó entre todos los libros de cocina de la biblioteca en la que trabajaba, leyó cuantos pudo para finalmente, tratar de poner en práctica lo aprendido.

Will siempre había sido muy bueno recordando todo aquello que leía, y por eso si alguien en el futuro le preguntara cuál era la receta del lenguado a la _Meunière_, del _calzone_ o de la crema catalana sabría, seguramente, recitarlas de memoria. Pero de ahí a prepararlas, se dio cuenta de que había un gran paso. A pesar de haberse puesto a cocinar cinco horas antes de la llegada de Jem, se estaba dando cuenta de que el tiempo se le iba a quedar más que corto. Esto se debía, en gran parte, a la falta de práctica, al hecho de haberse dado cuenta de que no sólo necesitaba los ingredientes, sino también algunos instrumentos de cocina y a… Cecily.

Su hermana menor acababa de entrar por la puerta. De normal le gustaban mucho sus visitas, pero no le resultó en absoluto agradable encontrársela tras la puerta cuando tan sólo quedaba una hora para su primer encuentro planificado con Jem, una cita que ni siquiera sabía por dónde debía ser encauzada… ¿en plan amigos, conocidos? ¿en plan dos personas que se habían visto por primera vez de una forma normal y querían aprender cosas la una de la otra? O en plan… ¿romántico? El galés esperaba que James tuviera clara la respuesta, pues él no sabía por cuál debía decantarse. Y le resultó todavía menos agradable conocer el motivo de la visita de su hermana.

Ni siquiera necesitó preguntárselo. Iba divina, maquillada y vestida para salir, con una prenda que seguramente décadas atrás habría sido considerada de ropa interior y unos zapatos de tacón que reducían la diferencia de altura entre ellos. Al mismo tiempo, llevaba colgada de un brazo una bolsa de bebé y al pequeño Jace en el otro. Estaba claro que tenía planes para aquella noche y le iba a dejar al sobrino de ambos a su cargo. De los 365 que tiene el año, tenía que ser precisamente aquel día.

—Ni hablar, Cecily.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó la joven, enarcando las cejas y abriéndose paso—. ¿Qué saludo es éste, Gwilym?

—Cecily, hoy no puedo cuidar a Jace. Lo siento, pero…

—Pero ¿qué? —la chica depositó la bolsa y a su sobrino sobre el sofá. Ahora su tono era de pura irritación—. Siempre me haces lo mismo, cuando se supone que ambos compartíamos la custodia ¿recuerdas?

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo! —Will alzó los brazos, exasperado—. Esta semana lo he recogido todos los días de la guardería, hemos ido al parque… pero hoy no puedo quedarme con él.

—¡Siempre estás con lo mismo! Hoy no puedo, hoy no puedo… siempre tengo que ir corriendo a pedir favores o acabo cancelando mis planes. Así que discúlpame, pero la que no puede hoy soy yo. Y lo sabes desde hace semanas… ¡meses!

—¿Meses? ¿De qué hablas? —mientras enunciaba la pregunta, lo recordó—. Oh, no. ¿No me digas que hoy es el concierto…?

El concierto al que se refería era el de la artista favorita de Cecily, al que iban a ir ella y su novio.

—¡Eureka! Y he venido con una hora de antelación para asegurarme de que no te escaqueabas. O buscarte por los tejados de Londres, en caso de que estuvieses en paradero desconocido, como siempre.

—Já. Como si pudieras trepar con ese vestidito y esos tacones.

En lugar de replicarle ante tal provocación, Cecily no dijo nada más. Se quedó allí esperando, plantada con los brazos en jarras, los labios y el ceño fruncidos. Will, en cambio, se alborotó el cabello a la vez que se planteaba qué podría hacer. Estaba claro que aquella noche tenía que cuidar a Jace. Cecily, aunque él nunca lo admitiría, tenía razón. Compartían la custodia de su sobrino pero en realidad era ella la que se quedaba con él la mayoría del tiempo. Y cuando hacía planes, muchas veces Will le salía con que no podía quedarse con el niño. O estaba ilocalizable, lo que en resumidas cuentas, era lo mismo.

—Está bien, cuidaré de Jace. Lo siento… se me había olvidado lo de tu concierto.

Cecily soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio. Y entonces… miró a su alrededor.

—¿Estás cocinando? —segundos después, sonrió maliciosamente—. ¡Tienes una cita! ¡Por eso te ha molestado tanto tener que cuidar de Jace!

—¿Yo? ¡Nada de eso! —Will fue hasta el sofá, para sentarse al lado de su sobrino, que se entretenía mordiendo un dinosaurio de peluche.

—Soy tu hermana, no puedes engañarme. Debe ser alguien realmente importante, ¡te has puesto hasta delantal! Enhorabuena por la evolución. Tenía entendido que tus planazos románticos solían consistir en unas cuantas cervezas y patatas fritas. Si se me permite el comentario, _puaj_.

—No, no se te permite el comentario, pues no te he pedido tu opinión.

Sin importarle el comentario, Cecily caminó hacia el rincón en el que estaba situado la cocina.

—Will, ¡esto tiene una pinta asquerosa! _Puaj, puaj, puaj._

—Ya estamos, tú y tus _puajs_.

—_Puaj, puaj, puaj_ —repitió Jace.

No obstante, Will aceptó la ayuda de su hermana, que sí que sabía algo de cocina, a diferencia de él.

* * *

La respuesta nerviosa de Will a través del telefonillo hizo sonreír a Jem. Que aquella noche no cenaría un plato de _gourmet_, era una rotunda obviedad. Subió las escaleras relajadamente y se alisó la gabardina gris antes de tocar con los nudillos a la puerta. Lo que no se esperaba para nada era que le abriera una chica.

Por un instante y sin poder evitarlo, se alarmó. Pero en cuanto vio más allá de que era una chica (con un vestido muy ceñido y corto) en casa de Will, es decir, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que poseía una larga melena color del ébano, un rostro níveo de hermosas facciones: pómulos sobresalientes, labios carnosos, nariz recta y ojos violáceos; en cuanto apreció su porte elegante y sus bruscos modales… supo que tenía que ser, indudablemente, hermana de Will.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —le preguntó la chica, tras devolverle el repaso visual de arriba abajo.

—Buenas noches, soy Jem —Le tendió la mano.

Ella, un tanto sorprendida ante el gesto, se la estrechó firmemente. Sin siquiera presentarse, le volvió a preguntar:

—¿Y de qué conoces a mi hermano?

_Sospechas acertadas, Carstairs. Es su hermana._

—Bueno, es una historia...

—¿Larga? ¡Me encantan las historias largas!

—Lástima que no tengas tiempo a quedarte a escucharla —dijo Will, que había aparecido detrás de ella, ya sin delantal ni suciedad en sus manos—. Una verdadera lástima —repitió, y luego sonrió a Jem—. Buenas noches, James. Estás invitado a pasar, aunque mi hermana no te haya dejado. Qué malos modales, Cecily. ¿No te enseñó mamá a comportarte como una señorita?

—Mamá maldecía en galés más que tú y yo juntos, Gwilym —respondió ella, tras sacarle la lengua—. Y hablando de malos modales, eres tú quien no me ha dejado entrar cuando he venido. ¿Qué te parece, Jem? ¡A su propia hermana! ¡A la única que le queda! ¿Qué te parece?

—Muy típico en Will —respondió el asiático, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cómplice.

Finalmente, los hermanos Herondale le cedieron el paso y la puerta de entrada al piso se cerró. Jem le dio a Will la botella de vino que había llevado y se quitó la gabardina, dejando al descubierto un chaleco sobre una camisa blanca de mangas largas.

El asiático decidió no decir nada, a la vista de lo nervioso que se hallaba Will ante su hermana, a todas luces, menor. Sin embargo, el silencio dio pie a que ésta hiciera preguntas.

—¿A qué te dedicas, Jem?

—Doy clases de música.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué tocas?

—El violín.

—¿Eres muy bueno?

Antes de que Jem pudiera contestar —o no— Will (que estaba poniendo la mesa) le regañó:

—¡Cecily!

La chica se encogió de hombros, como si no supiera que la pregunta formulada pudiera resultar incómoda. Y por suerte para los dos hombres, el timbre sonó.

—¡Aleluya! —exclamó Will, aunque no acudió a abrir la puerta.

Fue Cecily quien lo hizo.

—¡Gabi! —se echó a los brazos de su novio, a quien le plantó un dramático y apasionado beso en los labios—. ¿Nos vamos? Él es la cita de Will, Jem.

Antes de que Gabriel pudiera comentar nada al respecto, ella le lanzó una mirada que se traducía en: _como digas algo malo a mi hermano, te mato._ Pensándoselo mejor, simplemente les saludó con la mano.

—¿Qué tal, Lightworm?

—¿Lightworm? —preguntó un tanto confuso Jem.

—Así se apellida Gabriel —explicó rápidamente Will, y antes de que el aludido pudiera negarlo, el galés se apresuró a echarlos de casa.

Después, vino el turno de explicarle a Jem que no estaban solos en la casa.

—Es mi sobrino, Jace.

—¿Hijo de Cecily?

—No, de Ella. Mi hermana mayor. La que murió…

Jem hizo señal de asentimiento.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Duerme en mi habitación. Pero seguramente, se despertará de un momento a otro pidiendo la cena. Lo siento mucho, James, se me había olvidado por completo. Cuando se ha presentado Cecily con él…

—No pasa nada —dijo, y parecía sincero—. Dime una cosa, ¿de verdad se apellida Lightworm tu cuñado?

—No, en realidad es Lightwood. Pero le va mucho mejor Lightworm. En fin… ¿Te apetece cenar?

* * *

—Reconócelo, ha estado mucho mejor de lo que esperabas.

En lugar de admitirlo, Jem dijo en respuesta:

—Reconócelo, tu hermana te ha ayudado.

Will se colocó una mano en el pecho y con voz de actor de teatro, exclamó:

—¡Me ofendéis!

Ante lo cual, Jem rió.

—¿Te has planteado ser actor?

—Sí —la respuesta de Will le sorprendió, en parte. Había formulado la pregunta de forma retórica.

—¿Y?

—Y lo fui, por un breve periodo de tiempo. En realidad, vine a Londres para actuar.

—¿Puedo preguntarte… por qué lo dejaste?

—Podría decirte que soy tan agraciado que todos los directores se empezaron a pelear de una forma tan apasionada por mí que temí acabar como Grenuille, el protagonista de _El perfume_. Pero te daré la versión aburrida: el sueldo era bastante irregular y, cuando vino la desgracia y tuve junto a mi hermana que hacerme cargo de Jace y prácticamente de nuestro padre (antes de que lo preguntes, cayó en el juego y la bebida y ahora está endeudado hasta los huesos), necesité de un empleo más estable. No sólo económicamente, pues ser bibliotecario no da para mucho, pero me refiero en tanto a vivienda y horarios.

Jem no lo dijo, pero supuso que el hecho de que Will ejerciera durante un breve período de tiempo de camello, seguramente tendría que ver con todo eso.

—¿Y tú? Me comentaste que viniste a Londres cuando eras pequeño… ¿dónde vivías antes?

—En Shanghái.

—¿Naciste allí?

Jem asintió.

—No es posible. ¡Si hablas un inglés perfecto!

—Mi padre era un perfecto inglés —mostró una sonrisa al decirlo—. Además, en verano veníamos a visitar a la familia Carstairs. Vine a los dieciocho, hace casi siete años, gracias a una beca para estudiar música. La acepté porque quería… necesitaba —se corrigió— cambiar de aires. Cambiar de vida.

—Te entiendo. Yo también —Will le miró a través de sus largas pestañas, y (más tarde se diría que a causa de tanto vino) en su mente se formuló la frase "quiero comprenderte en todo tu ser, James Carstairs". Mas no la llegó a decir, pues el llanto de Jace rompió la atmósfera nocturna.

El galés no quería provocar que se marchara, pero le dio a entender que comprendería si lo hacía, ya que después de darle de comer a Jace debía bañarlo, y era más que probable que costara dormirlo un buen rato. Jem, tras asegurar que no le molestaría, comprendió que Will no se sentiría del todo a gusto teniendo que hacer todo aquello delante de él, de modo que acabaron despidiéndose.

—Siento que hayas conocido a media familia. Sólo faltaba que se presentara mi padre medio borracho y el novio estrambótico del hermano de Gabriel.

—¿Estrambótico en qué sentido? —preguntó, curioso.

—Oh, ya verás, seguro que acabarás conociéndole.

—Eso espero —sonrió—. Hasta la vista, William.

—Hasta la vista, James.

Will cerró la puerta y fue a coger a Jace, que berreaba. Por la ventana, observó la fina figura de Jem, que era engullida por la noche de Londres.

* * *

Empiezo a preguntarme, ¿todos los capítulos acabarán con despedidas de estos dos? _¿Alguien puede imaginarse quién es el estrambótico novio de (en esta historia) el hermano de Gabriel?_

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._

**_Mizpah_**


	4. Capítulo IV

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**Mayo de 2013. Soho, Londres.**

El timbre sonó de forma insistente, clara evidencia de que quien llamaba no era otro que William Herondale. No tenía bastante con avisarle a última hora que necesitaba que cuidara de su sobrino sino que, además, tenía que taladrarle los oídos para dar aviso de su inminente llegada.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —Caminó a regañadientes hasta la puerta de entrada. Barajó la posibilidad por un instante de dejarle allí tirado, pues bien se lo merecía, pero sabía que su pareja llegaría de un momento a otro a casa y se encontraría con Will allí y le haría entrar de todos modos. Conclusión: como los antiguos griegos, su destino era inexorable.

Sin mediar palabra en el telefonillo, pulsó el botón de apertura y esperó.

—La próxima vez, podrías tratar de no fundirme el tímpano, cariño.

—Recuerdo que la última vez te negaste a abrirme durante media hora. Tuve que esperar a que A…

—¿Cuál es tu razón esta vez? —preguntó de forma tajante, interrumpiendo toda alocución. Bien conocía el dominio de Will sobre las palabras—. ¿Qué ha sucedido en la complicada vida de oh, el más guapo de todos los galeses, para que vuelva a recurrir al grandioso Magnus Bane?

—No debería volver a traer a mi sobrino por aquí, ¿sabes? —le respondió, con el ceño fruncido—. Viendo lo poco que lo quieres…

—Jamás he dicho eso —Aquella última frase le ofendió como ninguna otra. En respuesta, sacó al niño del carrito y lo tomó en brazos para darle un suave beso en la frente.

—Siempre parece que te suponga una tortura tener que cuidarlo por unas horitas.

—Ya estamos, dándole la vuelta a todo como siempre. ¿Te has planteado el hecho de hacerte político?

Will bufó y se abrió paso en la casa, aunque su propietario no pareciera precisamente contento con ello. Inclinó el hombro izquierdo y tiró al suelo su mochila, para después desplazarse hacia el fondo del _loft_ y comprobar que el asiático tenía la casa lista para que pasara la noche su sobrino. Después, dejó caer la bolsa de bebé al lado de la mesilla de café.

—Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado —comentó Magnus, sabiendo que decirle esas cosas a Will era como hablarle una pared. Apartó de la puerta el carrito de bebé, así como la mochila—. Has tirado tus sucias pertenencias sobre una alfombra iraní que no podrías pagar ni aunque te prostituyeras para la Reina de Inglaterra.

—Me ofendes. Si Su Majestad deseara recibir mis atenciones, debería darme el Palacio de Buckingham entero a modo de pago —dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Ya, claro —suspiró—. ¿Te apetece un té, Will?

Era muy extraña la relación que tenían. Tan pronto se estaban lanzando comentarios mordaces (cuchillos lingüísticos, como Will los llamaba), tan pronto parecían amigos de toda la vida. Pero lo cierto era que, por lo general y a pesar de pequeños rifirrafes, se llevaban bien. Al fin y al cabo, habían compartido piso cuando el galés llegó a la capital inglesa.

—La verdad es que no quiero abusar de tu cortesía… —alegó, mostrando una encantadora sonrisa. Lo peor de él no era lo canalla que era, sino lo condenadamente atractivo que resultaba.

—Tan encantador como siempre. Ya sabes que no es ninguna molestia —añadió, tras dejar a Jace en su zona de juegos para luego caminar hacia la zona de la cocina—. Además, no puedes irte sin contarme cómo es eso de que ahora te van los tíos.

La expresión en el rostro del aludido no tuvo precio.

—¿Otra vez mi hermana te ha calentado las orejas con patrañas? —Fue la pregunta que logró enunciar, en cuanto pudo contener la muestra de sorpresa. Estaba teñida de enfado.

Magnus rió ligeramente, al tiempo que encendía el fuego para calentar el agua.

—Querido Will, no te permito que hables así de una de mis mejores amigas. Además, no es algo nuevo para mí.

El galés pasó a poner cara de no entender.

—Siempre supe que acabarías cayendo —aclaró—. Aunque, quién lo diría, con la de tías que solías meter en tu habitación cuando vivíamos juntos. Por otro lado, recuerdo que la mayoría del tiempo les leías poesías…

—Oh, venga, conozco este juego. No pienso preguntarte, porque eso supondría afirmar una falsedad. Y yo, como hombre de palabra que soy…

Al asiático, que estaba rebuscando en un bote las bolsitas del té, se le cayó una y se agachó para recogerla. De inmediato, se giró y sonrió a Will.

—Demostrado. Me acabas de mirar el culo. Já.

Will giró el rostro y se hundió en el sofá, mientras que Magnus prosiguió con la elaboración del té muy pagado de sí mismo.

—No pienso seguirte el juego. Eso no significa nada —la voz del galés recordaba a la de un niño pequeño molesto que finge indiferencia.

—Lo sé, créeme. Hasta el más hetero de los mortales mira mi perfecto trasero. Hoy, precisamente, mientras cruzaba _Oxford Street_…

—Oh, soy todo oídos. Cuenta, cuenta. Seguro que esta historia le encantará a tu novio. Aunque, más que ésa, seguro que querrá escuchar cómo fue aquella orgía intercontinental que montaste una vez en tus locos años de juventud.

—Eres tan repelente a veces… —Fue lo que murmuró entre dientes el asiático en respuesta, mientras colocaba las bolsitas de té—. Y siempre exageras.

En aquel momento se escuchó cómo una llave giraba en la cerradura. Antes de que Will o Magnus reaccionaran, Jace gritó:

—¡Tito Alec!

El moreno hizo su aparición en escena pocos segundos después.

—Hola, Will —dijo en cuanto se topó con los efectos personales del galés—. Y supongo que… ¡hola a mi sobrinito preferido! —exclamó cuando llegó al lugar en el que se encontraba Jace, y lo tomó en brazos para darle vueltas. Alec lo adoraba. Y Jace, a él, también.

—¿No hay saludos para mí, Alexander?

Magnus le retiró al niño de los brazos y lo dejó en manos de Will, para así poder besarle efusivamente. Alec le correspondió con agrado, y se dejó llevar por la pasión de no haberse visto en todo el día, pero cuando Magnus metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones para acariciarle el trasero, recordó que los Herondale seguían en presencia de ellos y dio por finalizado el beso.

—Garbancito —dijo Magnus, tras recuperar un poco el aliento—, has llegado en el justo momento en el que Will me iba a contar cómo conoció y cómo empezó lo suyo con el chico del que nos habló Cecily. Siéntate, traigo el té y que Will nos cuente.

De este modo, Alec tomó asiento en el sofá que se hallaba frente a Will. Le miró con cierto interés, a la espera.

—De verdad, ¿a cuántas personas se lo ha contado mi hermana? —preguntó Will de forma dramática.

—Sólo a nosotros… que yo sepa. Pero tranquilo, ya sabes que somos de confianza.

Magnus llegó con la bandeja del té, que depositó en la mesilla y se sentó junto a su pareja.

—¿De confianza, tú, Magnus Bane?

—Por favor, Will, ahorrémonos el numerito que si no acabarás llegando tarde a tu cita _con él_ y nos echarás la culpa. Así que… ¿cómo y cuándo os conocisteis?

—¡No pienso contároslo! Además, como bien has dicho, llego tarde. Gracias por cuidar de Jace esta noche… mañana vendré a recogerlo y, más os vale abrirme o tendréis que llevarlo a la guardería vosotros —se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—. ¡Buenas noches!

—¡Cuando tengas dudas sexuales, ya sabes dónde estamos! —exclamó el asiático en respuesta.

Will cerró con un portazo fuerte, y tanto Alec como Magnus rieron.

* * *

Justo cuando Jem estaba empezando a preguntarse por el paradero de Will, unos golpecitos contra la ventana le hicieron girarse. Para su sorpresa se encontró con el rostro del galés, que lucía aquella sonrisa pícara y arrebatadora a la que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. En un gesto rápido Jem echó una ojeada a su alrededor para comprobar que todo estaba en orden y se bajó las mangas de la camisa para cerrarse los puños.

—¿Llego tarde? —preguntó Will, tras lo cual entró por la ventana.

—¿Sabías que abajo está el portal, que existen los timbres? —preguntó Jem en respuesta, y cogió la botella de vino que el galés le ofrecía.

—¿Y entonces tendría que haber subido unas tediosas escaleras, lo que habría supuesto encontrarme con alguna de tus vecinas en bata, que habrían insistido en que entrara a sus casas porque _Oh, si tuviera un hombre como tú en casa_? Bah, eso lo hacen las personas aburridas. Uhm… —dijo en cuanto se acercó hacia los fogones—, eso tiene pero que muy buena pinta. ¿Te ayudo en algo?

—Ya está todo listo pero ¿por qué no pones algo de música mientras sirvo los platos? El disco se acaba de terminar.

—Está bien, aunque yo no tengo mucha idea de música. El experto aquí eres tú, James.

—Venga, sorpréndeme —el asiático le echó una mirada claramente de reto, y Will sonrió. Pocas cosas en el mundo le agradaban más.

Dejó caer unas cuantas hojas de distintas lechugas sobre cada plato, a modo de lecho para luego servir y colocar las hamburguesas vegetarianas que había preparado con esmero horas antes. Vino entonces el turno de verter sobre éstas la salsa reposada en el mortero y dejar caer unas cuantas piezas de frutos secos. Cuando se disponía a servir los platos, Will exclamó:

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—¿El qué?

—La cantidad de música que tienes… y la variedad. Admito que creía que sólo escucharías música clásica. En cambio, tienes… wow, _Either/Or_ de Elliott Smith. Es uno de mis álbumes preferidos.

Jem insistió en que lo pusiera. Por una vez en la vida el galés hizo caso. Después se sentó a la mesa. Al principio se dedicó a comer detenidamente, sin mediar palabra. A Jem no le molestó, pues todas las veces que habían comido juntos Will había actuado de la misma forma, y aquella actitud a Jem le parecía la correcta. Dedicar un tiempo exclusivamente a la apreciación del alimento recién elaborado era un halago para todo cocinero.

La pregunta que rompió el silencio fue la siguiente:

—¿De verdad que no están hechas de carne? —se refería, claro está, a las hamburguesas.

Jem negó con la cabeza. Ya habían hablado anteriormente de la dieta vegetariana, que Jem acostumbraba a seguir salvo en ciertas ocasiones, como cuando alguien le invitara a comer carne o un día tuviera un capricho especial.

—Pues tenías razón. Están riquísimas y no saben a lo que llevan. Me tienes que dar la receta, seguro que le gustará a Cecily. Le gusta todo lo raro.

—Como por ejemplo, Gabriel Lightworm, ¿no?

Will soltó una carcajada.

—Exactamente.

—¿Qué tal está tu hermana? ¿Y Jace? No lo habrás dejado solo, ¿no?

—Descuida, Jace está en casa de unos amigos. Y Cecily está muy bien, sólo un poco agobiada con los exámenes finales.

Le explicó que su hermana estaba terminando la carrera de Marketing, que en julio si todo marchaba bien se graduaría y que por eso estaba hasta arriba de estudio y de trabajos. Aunque Will siempre echara pestes de su hermana, se notaba claramente lo muy orgulloso que estaba de ella.

Cuando terminaron el contenido de los platos y la primera botella de vino, Jem sirvió dos cuencos con crema de setas y unas brochetas de distintos quesos, que llamaron la atención de Will:

—¡Éste es queso galés! Sin ninguna duda.

—Quién lo diría, a pesar de alimentarte de barritas de proteínas y cervezas a tiempo completo tienes buen paladar —dijo, sonriendo—. Has dado en el clavo. Lo compré por ti.

El moreno puso cara de burla. Después, sonrió.

—Gracias por el detalle. Está riquísimo —añadió, mientras volvía a llenar las copas, que se estaban vaciando a un ritmo bastante rápido.

Después, pasaron a hablar de las clases de música de Jem. Intercalaba unas horas de trabajo en instituto con el conservatorio, donde daba clases a niveles básicos a la vez que continuaba formándose.

—¿Qué es lo más interesante que te ha pasado durante tu jornada laboral hoy? —se le ocurrió preguntar a Will antes de tomar otro sorbo de su copa.

—Un alumno de último curso se me ha insinuado en los baños.

La respuesta casi le hace escupir. Jem sonrió. Llevaba días preguntándose ciertas cosas sobre Will… y necesitaba respuestas, reacciones antes de que sus pensamientos fueran demasiado lejos.

—Y, esto… ¿qué le has dicho?

—Que estaba en contra de mi ética porque yo trabajaba allí como profesor y él es un alumno. ¿Tú que habrías hecho?

—Le habría dicho que me sentía muy halagado al saber que alguien en aquel instituto de mala muerte tenía buen ojo para la belleza, pero le rechazaría cortésmente. Evidentemente.

A pesar de que no era el comentario más gracioso del mundo, ambos rieron con ganas, posiblemente debido al alcohol que llevaban encima y que empezaba a tener sus efectos. Acabaron la cena y mientras Jem recogía los platos, Will se dedicó a curiosear las estanterías con libros con un vaso lleno de ginebra en la mano (ginebra inglesa que Will había dicho que era una completa porquería pero aun así ya se había hecho buena cuenta de ella). Para total sorpresa del asiático, no comentó nada. ¿Estaría decepcionado de no encontrar más que el primer tomo de las obras completas de Shakespeare? ¿De que sus libros de yoga y tai-chi ocuparan más espacio que los de los poetas románticos?

Entonces comenzó a sonar _Behind Blue Eyes_ y Jem descubrió que era el tono de llamada de Will. En cuanto sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta puso una mala cara, lo que hizo que el asiático se preocupara. ¿Habría pasado algo malo?

—¿Jace está bien? —fue lo primero que le preguntó a su interlocutor desconocido—. ¿Seguro?

Cuando sus hombros dejaron de estar tensos, Jem supo que podía seguir fregando (o intentándolo, porque comenzaba a estar un poco mareado) con tranquilidad y con fragmentos de la conversación de fondo.

—¿Has llamado para eso? ¡Eres un maldito cotilla! ¡Y un pervertido! —pausa—. Para tu información, no estoy borracho.

Ante aquello, Jem soltó una risita. Will se giró para lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación, tras la cual sonrió.

—No, no, y no. Cállate y deja de ver porno y leer fanfiction. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y lo devolvió al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Jem, que había desistido y decidido dejar las tareas del hogar para el día siguiente, le preguntó:

—¿Has venido con la moto, William?

El aludido se giró y asintió.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Estaba pensando que no puedes irte conduciendo en este estado. Por eso estaba pensando —repitió— en que, si te apetece, podríamos hacer algo para despejarnos un poco.

Will, como no podía ser de otra forma, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo que propones?

Jem sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura.

—Voy a enseñarte mi lugar favorito de Londres.

A regañadientes, Will le dio la razón respecto a que estaban demasiado borrachos como para bajar el edificio descendiendo por el muro, y en lugar de eso emplearon las aburridas a la vez que cotidianas escaleras. Una vez en el exterior, callejearon hasta toparse con _Farrington Road_, calle que siguieron hasta encontrarse con el Támesis. En lugar de girar hacia la izquierda o la derecha, continuaron recto y comenzaron a caminar por el puente Blackfriars. Cuando se encontraron aproximadamente a la mitad de éste, Jem se detuvo.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó el galés en un tono neutro.

—Como ya te dije cuando nos conocimos, padezco de insomnio. Mis paseos durante la noche son frecuentes, cuando mi desesperación es tal que ni el violín me consuela. Muchas veces acababa en Blackfriars… y aunque algunos lo consideren el puente más feo de los 33 que cruzan el Támesis, yo le encuentro el encanto precisamente por esta razón.

Jem miró a su alrededor y después posó sus ojos en los de Will. Sus miradas se entrelazaron.

—¿Lo ves? Estamos solos en una de las ciudades más pobladas y visitadas de Europa. La gente suele cruzar los demás puentes, no aquel que tiene las vías del tren al lado. Y por eso, puedo hacer esto con tranquilidad.

Para sorpresa del moreno, Jem se puso de pie sobre la barandilla del puente y extendió los brazos.

—Y entonces siento la ciudad… siento el mundo… y no me siento a mí mismo.

Tras un largo rato de silencio, Jem giró el rostro para observar el de Will, quien no había dejado de mirarle.

—¿Quieres probar?

Por descontado, Will se subió sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Ahora cierra los ojos —musitó Jem, a su lado, que ya lo hacía.

Will lo intentó por unos segundos. Y esta vez la sorpresa la recibió el asiático, pues Will le había agarrado de la mano. Pero tan pronto la cogió, tan pronto la soltó y volvió a pisar el pavimento.

—¿Por qué, James?

—¿Por qué, qué? —le preguntó en respuesta, tras haber bajado para estar a su nivel.

—¿Por qué no quieres sentirte a tu mismo? ¿Qué hay de malo en ser tú?

Jem se le acercó más y le miró a los ojos, pero no respondió nada.

—Está claro que no eres un Will Herondale —comenzó a decir el galés con un tono juguetón—, pero no estás nada mal. Eres la persona que más paz me ha transmitido nunca, eres tan agradable, sin dejar de ser divertido, y me soportas y me dejas que te grite, bueno yo no te grito, nunca lo haría; más bien grito al mundo y tú me escuchas en silencio… ¿estoy divagando? A veces lo hago cuando bebo… el caso es que, que… James, me estás mirando con esos ojos más plateados y hermosos de lo que la luna lo será jamás y no me dejas pensar porque lo único que puedo preguntarme es...

Pero Will no preguntó nada. Y Jem, o Will, o los dos, de pronto se encontraban realmente cerca el uno del otro. Rozándose, incluso.

—¿Qué te pre…?

_¿Qué te preguntas?_ Fue la interrogación que pretendía hacerle Jem. Pero tampoco la hizo pues, aquella noche de mayo, en el puente Blackfriars, Will y Jem se besaron por primera vez.

* * *

_En primer lugar, ¡feliz año nuevo a todos, mis queridos nefilim! Espero que el 2015 os traiga buenas cosas y que podamos compartirlo todos juntos._

_Con respecto al capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Como siempre, espero poder conocer vuestras opiniones. Tendréis la continuación del beso en el próximo, prometido._

_**Ave atque vale! **_


	5. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

**Octubre de 2009. Teatro Savoy, Londres.**

La obra ha terminado y el público responde. Las manos aplauden, cuando no las joyas de los del palco (como diría un famoso y ya histórico músico inglés). La gente sonríe, alguno que otro grita «¡bravo!» y muchos, por encima del ruido, les preguntan a sus acompañantes si les ha gustado. La gran mayoría responde con un efusivo sí. Hay uno que observa y apunta. Más tarde, una vez haya llegado a su casa se sentará frente a su ordenador y escribirá el artículo que al día siguiente será publicado. "It was the best of times", será el título, al igual que la famosa frase del comienzo de la obra. Un título bien merecido para un estreno como éste.

Los actores comienzan a salir. Los protagonistas, como viene siendo tradición, se quedan para el último lugar. Ellos, entre bambalinas, en cambio, no escuchan al público. Como muchos enamorados, están pendientes del latir de sus corazones.

—Has estado fantástica —le dice él, en cuanto se encuentran, y la rodea con sus brazos.

—No mejor que tú. Esto es lo tuyo, ya te lo dije.

No comparten más palabras, pues se funden en un beso apasionado, que durará cientos de aplausos. Alguien, sin embargo, les interrumpe por medio de una tos.

—¿No hay mejores momento para esto, tortolitos? Salís después de mí, por cierto —les recuerda el más que apuesto diseñador del vestuario, que luce impecable para la ocasión.

Ambos ríen y la chica se sonroja un poco. Unos pocos aplausos más y los dos vuelven por última vez a la escena.

Algunas personas del público se ponen en pie. Y así sucederá durante muchos días, hasta que termine el tiempo de representación de la adaptación teatral de Historia de dos ciudades.

En cuanto al vestuario, el crítico escribirá "como es habitual desde que salió de la escuela de diseño y moda, Magnus Bane bordó con doble sentido las vestimentas de los actores, mezclando la historicidad y ese toque innovador al que nos tiene acostumbrados…".

Con respecto al elenco, escribirá "una espléndida Lucie Manette interpretada por Theresa Gray, que se consolida ya como la estrella emergente de la escena. Pero por una vez, no es ella la que nos quita el aliento con cada frase. Un prácticamente desconocido William Herondale, que hasta ahora realizaba pequeños papeles en teatros independientes, hoy nos sorprende a la par que nos emociona encarnando tanto a Charles Darnay como a su oponente, Sydney Carlton. Lo que tienen ambos sobre las tablas no es química, señoras y señores, esto es teatro".

* * *

**Junio de 2013. Marylebone, Londres.**

Will esperaba frente al Southbank International School, viendo cómo salían adolescentes mochila al hombro, y no lo hacía por gusto. Más bien, lo hacía para ganarse una plaza en el cielo… en otras palabras, lo hacía por dinero. De vez en cuando y especialmente cuando las épocas de exámenes se acercaban, era profesor particular de inglés y literatura, y desde hacía dos años daba clases a Jessamine Lovelace, que era la cruz con la que tenía que cargar. Pero no podía rechazarla porque conocía bien a su padre, y fundamentalmente porque sus honorarios eran el doble que con otros alumnos. Por suerte, en dos meses Jessamine acabaría la escuela y ya no volvería a llamarle. O al menos eso esperaba.

Al fin la chica salió, y por suerte no lo hizo en compañía de sus amigas.

—¡Will! —exclamó, pletórica—. ¡Qué bien que hayas venido! ¿Me has esperado demasiado?

—Unos… diez minutos. Tenía entendido que salías antes —dijo, sin tratar de mostrarse amable. No era algo que le saliera bien.

—Oh, cuánto lo siento —dijo sin sentirlo, agarrándole del brazo—. Es que el baboso de mi exnovio me ha estado entreteniendo. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te apetece que vayamos al Starbucks® de aquí al lado?

—Creía que íbamos a tu casa, a estudiar… —le recordó. Tampoco tenía especiales ganas de darle clase, pero le prefería a cuando le daba por convertirlo en su maniquí de exposición ambulante.

—Sí, eso podemos hacerlo luego. Pero ahora me apetece tomar algo rico. Venga, que yo te invito.

—Está bien —aceptó. Bien pensado, prefería estar con Jessamine en un lugar público que en la intimidad de su habitación con la puerta cerrada.

—Genial.

Entraron en el local y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas junto a la cristalera que daba a la calle. Will se levantó a pedir, y cuando volvió, se encontró con que la chica se había quitado la chaquetilla que llevaba, rebelando una camisa demasiado mínima y reveladora que le hacía recordar cierta noche que deseaba que no se hubiera producido. Ella tenía su polvera en la mano y se repasaba los labios con un rojo carmín. Como si no provocara ya lo suficiente con su escote y su faldilla de colegiala.

—Aquí lo tienes —colocó ante ella el Frapuccino® de café y vainilla y el _bagel_ que había pedido. Él sólo tomó un té Earl Grey porque detestaba todas aquellas mezclas inventadas de la famosa multinacional—. Bueno, ¿qué tal las clases?

—Los profesores unos plastas, como siempre. No paran de recordarnos que tenemos los _A Level_ a la puerta de la esquina y todo eso.

—¿Es que tienes examen dentro de poco? Tu padre me llamó exaltado ayer.

—Ah, ya… es que se enteró de que tengo que hacer una cronología por toda la literatura inglesa para la semana que viene. Y resulta que tú eres mi profesor favorito —añadió, acariciándole la mano, que Will no tardó en echar hacia atrás.

—Jessamine, no sé por qué me llamas. Eres una chica muy lista y muy capaz, lo puedes hacer tú sola.

A Will no le gustaba dar piropos, pero así era. Lo que pasaba es que a ella también se le daba demasiado bien hacerse la tonta.

—Ya, pero así mi padre está mucho más tranquilo, tú cobras el dinero que necesitas y los dos nos lo pasamos bien, ¿no? O al menos… creo que los dos nos lo pasamos bien… —dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa con tal de acrecentar su escote.

—Mira, Jessamine —replicó Will, incómodo. Era muy difícil centrarse cuando ella le estaba mostrando demasiada parte de unos pechos que conocía más de lo que le habría gustado—. Esto no puede seguir así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Yo vengo a darte clase, no a estar pelando la pava. Se acercan tus exámenes de entrada a la universidad, deberías centrarte.

—Antes no te molestaba estar haciendo esto…

Con "antes" se refería a las dos ocasiones en las que "casualmente" Jessamine había aparecido en el pub en el que él estaba, borracho, además, y había conseguido que acabaran en la cama. En realidad, ni siquiera había sido en una cama. A la tercera él hizo acopio de valor y se negó rotundamente. Al fin y al cabo a Jessamine, aunque estaba ya muy bien formada y vestía como una adulta, todavía le faltaban dos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad.

—Jessamine, ya te lo dije. Eres una menor. No debí aceptar hacer lo que hicimos. Fue muy irresponsable por mi parte. No estuvo bien.

Jessamine apretó los labios. Volvió a sentarse de forma normal.

—Siempre tan responsable cuando estás sobrio…

Aquel comentario, obviamente, le recordó a la última vez que se emborrachó en compañía. En compañía de Jem. Desde aquella noche le había ignorado… todos los mensajes y llamadas simplemente no habían sido respondidos. Y ya habían pasado dos semanas así.

—Jessamine, escucha, quizás hoy no sea el mejor momento para…

Will pestañeó. Por el rabillo del ojo le había parecido ver a un chico con el cabello plateado cruzando la calle. ¿Sería…? Aquello era demasiada casualidad, aunque… no parecía haber muchos chicos jóvenes con melenas grises por la zona. El galés aguzó la vista. El chico en cuestión se acercaba al establecimiento y cada vez era más visible. Su fisonomía frágil, sus gestos pausados, el maletín del violín en la mano… Era Jem.

Y por supuesto, entró en el local.

—¿No es buen momento para… qué? —le preguntó la chica, que entonces recordó que se encontraba ante él.

—No, nada. Es que no me encuentro muy bien. ¿Una vez nos terminemos esto iremos a tu casa? A trabajar y sólo a trabajar —recalcó. Hizo ademán de pegar un trago a su bebida, pero en cambio se levantó—. Se me ha olvidado echarme azúcar, vuelvo enseguida.

El galés inspeccionó el local, en busca de una presencia etérea. ¿Lo habría soñado? Oh, no, ahí estaba, haciendo cola para pedir. Will empleó una carta a modo de parapeto.

—Genial, Will Herondale, ahora estás actuando como un acosador con alguien de quien estás pasando olímpicamente. Muy lógico —se dijo a sí mismo.

Jem iba vestido como era habitual en él, con una camisa blanca de manga larga, con un chaleco gris oscuro encima, pantalones chinos de color similar y mocasines. _¿Algún día se pondría manga corta o ese chico nunca pasaba calor? _Pasó a evaluar sus movimientos y se dio cuenta de algo que, de estar centrado en la figura del asiático, no había percibido. Iba acompañado. Con una chica, para ser exactos. Muy guapa, por cierto. Alta, delgada pero de aspecto fuerte, con una bonita melena rubia que llevaba en una trenza al lado. También vestía formal, aunque mostrando los brazos. También llevaba un violín en la mano. Juntos, hablaban tranquilamente, y no dejaban de sonreír. Por cómo estaban el uno al lado del otro, se notaba que se conocían de hacía mucho tiempo. Pidieron y en lugar de irse, pasaron por delante de Jessamine y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas un poco más al fondo.

Fue entonces cuando su propia acompañante le llamó:

—¡Will! —se le acercó—. ¿Te pasa algo?

Cuando se giró para decirle que no, se encontró con la mirada de Jem, que le escrutaba a varios metros de distancia. No tenía escapatoria. Le dijo a Jessamine que no era nada y caminó hasta él:

—James —sonrió—. Qué casualidad. ¿Disfrutando del bonito día con tu novia?

_Cach. Cach, cach, cach*_, se dijo a sí mismo. _¿Por qué, de todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho, le preguntaba eso?_

Jem le respondió alzando las cejas. En cambio, fue la chica la que habló:

—Así es. Me llamo Emma. ¿Nos conocemos?

—Creo que no hemos tenido el placer. Yo soy Will.

—¿Es también tu novia la chica que te acompaña? —preguntó de nuevo Emma, sonriendo.

—No —respondió rápidamente—. Es mi alumna, le doy clases particulares. Esto… disculpadme, pero tengo que ir al lavabo.

En lugar de hacer eso, se giró y volvió junto a Jessamine, que lo esperaba sentada con cara de fastidio. Se le acercó y le dijo:

—Jessie, perdóname, por favor. Pero no me encuentro bien, será mejor que te vayas a casa. Envíame en un mensaje con las pautas del trabajo y mañana nos ponemos a ello. Te lo prometo.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Will? —por una vez parecía que la chica veía más allá del rebelde, misterioso y buenorro de su profesor y se preocupaba por él—. Estás muy raro… más que de normal, quiero decir.

—Esa chica de la mesa es mi exnovia —mintió con facilidad—. No esperaba encontrármela aquí… fue una ruptura dolorosa. Lo siento, voy al lavabo. No me esperes.

—¿Ésa? ¿Tu novia? —la chica se quedó sorprendida, y miró en dirección a la mesa de Emma y Jem. A los pocos minutos, acabó marchándose.

Una vez en el baño, Will comenzó a soltar improperios.

—_Ffwl, ffwl. Ti'n llawn cachu*._ (Tonto, tonto, estás lleno de mierda).

Abrió el grifo y puso la cara bajo éste. Con la cabeza mojada, se pasó las manos por los cabellos. Entonces fue cuando alguien abrió la puerta del aseo y entró.

—William —era Jem, que se quedó con la espalda pegada a la puerta, mirándole.

—_Twllt din_.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

Sin girarse, Will le miró a través del reflejo del espejo.

—Que soy un gilipollas.

—Sí, supongo que sí que lo eres.

—¿Es de verdad tu novia? —preguntó sin poder aguantar m´´as. Había conseguido guardarse la pregunta durante dos turnos de palabra.

Jem no dijo nada. Era como si quisiera transmitirle un "creo que no te mereces hacerme preguntas, cuando has sido tú el que ha esquivado las mías durante días", pero no lo expresaba en voz alta porque no era necesario y porque era demasiado descortés para ser propio de Jem.

—Escucha, yo no quería pasar de ti —comenzó a explicarle—. Cuando me desperté… supongo que me asusté.

x.x.x

El besó duró apenas unos segundos. Después de éste se quedaron con las frentes apoyadas y las manos entrelazadas bajo las barbillas. A pesar de la temperatura ambiente y del alcohol ingerido, las manos de Jem estaban frías. El galés las frotó entre las suyas.

No recordaba quién tomó la iniciativa, pero el caso fue que volvieron a casa del asiático. Y no era capaz de recordar si hicieron algo entre medias, pero se tumbaron en la cama de Jem y acabaron quedándose dormidos.

Will se despertó a eso de las cinco y media. Siempre que bebía en exceso y se dormía, se despertaba a las pocas horas instintivamente para beber agua. Descubrió que no estaba en su cama, y que no estaba solo. Jem dormía como un ángel, y en aquella penumbra parecía más pálido y frágil que nunca. Tenía la camisa entreabierta, el pelo desastrado y todavía llevaba los zapatos puestos. Su mano izquierda reposaba sobre el brazo derecho de Will, y a pesar de estar dormido sus dedos se movían ligeramente. Parecía como si tocara el ritmo de una canción en sueños.

¿Qué podía hacer? Si se quedaba dormido allí, ¿qué pasaría por la mañana? ¿Iniciarían una relación amorosa así sin más? ¿Era eso lo que él quería? ¿Lo que Jem quería? ¿Qué connotaciones tendría?

En aquel estado Will no estaba para pensar, así que acabó haciendo lo que mejor se le daba: marcharse.

x.x.x

—Cuando me emborracho yo… —prosiguió—. Soy más impetuoso que de normal. Y hago cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias… La chica de ahí afuera, por ejemplo. Es una menor, y yo soy su maldito profesor y —se llevó una mano al rostro—. Mi vida es un puro caos desde que murió Ella. Bueno, supongo que desde antes. Nunca he llevado una vida muy ordenada que digamos. Pero todo estaba bien, y entonces Cecy y yo tuvimos que encargarnos de Jace, y entonces Tessa me dejó…

—¿Tu novia? ¿La chica de las fotos de tu casa?

—Exnovia —recalcó, al tiempo que pensaba que tenía que hacer caso a Magnus y deshacerse de todas aquellas fotos que sólo le provocaban dolor—. Sí, la de las fotos.

—Por eso hiciste la pintada en la pared, ¿no?

Will asintió. Antes de dejar la casa de Jem, había decidido escribir _Life is an uncertain thing_. La vida es una cosa incierta.

—Entonces, me besaste porque estabas borracho. Y no me has respondido a las llamadas ni a los mensajes porque no te atraen los tíos. Pero ¿quieres seguir viéndote conmigo? Me refiero a… en plan amigos. Como siempre.

—Claro —La respuesta fue instantánea.

—Entonces, toma —Jem se sacó algo del bolsillo, que resultó ser su cartera. De ella extrajo un papel alargado, que le tendió.

Era una entrada para una representación en el Shakespeare's Globe. _Otelo_, en concreto. La tarde de aquel mismo viernes.

—Te la iba a dar cuando viniste a mi casa, pero se me pasó. ¿Te gustaría ir?

Will la miró, y después, miró a Jem.

—Claro —repitió con una ligera sonrisa.

—Estupendo —El joven se giró y puso la mano sobre la manivela de la puerta.

—James.

El aludido se volvió para mirarle.

—¿William?

—Te equivocas.

—¿Disculpa? —Las cejas de Jem se alzaron.

Will se le acercó, le cogió de los codos y lo atrajo hacia él. Le besó impulsivamente, y Jem, por instinto, le respondió. Sobrios, el beso fue mucho más largo e intenso. Quizás ninguno lo admitiría, pero les costó separarse.

—No te besé porque estuviera borracho. No quiero que pienses que lo considero como un error. Y no te he estado esquivando porque no me gusten los tíos… lo he hecho porque ahora mismo sé que no estoy para iniciar una relación. Y si hubiese fingido lo contrario y me hubiese dejado llevar, te habría perdido, o te habría hecho daño. Y no quiero ninguna de las dos cosas.

Se miraron a los ojos, y Jem asintió en señal de comprensión. Volvió a girarse para salir.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —le exigió el galés, volviendo a hacer que Jem se quedara en la estancia.

—Emma no es mi novia. Para tu información, a mí no se me ocurriría besarte mientras estuviese saliendo con alguien.

—Es bueno saberlo. Pero… me refería a que, nunca había besado antes a un chico, ni borracho ni sobrio. Creo que… merezco algún tipo de comentario.

Jem sonrió, mostrando aquella bonita dentadura que poseía.

—Besas bastante bien para ser hetero, William Herondale —dijo finalmente y esta vez sí, salió y cerró la puerta.

—¿Bastante bien?

Una vez se quedó solo, fue Will el que enarcó las cejas.

* * *

_Bueeno, esta historia ha estado demasiado parada. Ahora que me he hecho cierto esquema mental, voy a tratar de actualizar con algo más de frecuencia. A ver si lo consigo._

_De verdad, muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews del anterior capítulo. Sin ellos, creo que no habría podido motivarme para continuar la historia._

_Notas: 'Cach' viene a significar 'mierda' en galés, mientras que '__Ffwl, ffwl. Ti'n llawn cachu' sería algo así como_ 'Tonto, tonto, estás lleno de mierda'. Por desgracia no sé galés (¿todavía?) así que he tenido que recurrir y creer en una página web. No sé si es muy fiable, por tanto.

_Starbucks® y sus productos no me pertenecen (por si alguien no lo sabía), si no sería rica y podría ser fanfictioner y fangirl a tiempo completo. Ojalá._

_Hace poco descubrí la opción de crear mapas en Google y se me ha ocurrido que quizás a alguien le interesaría que compartiera un mapa indicando los sitios mencionados en la historia. A mí es que me encanta localizar los emplazamientos de las historias que leo. Si queréis, puedo hacerlo. Ya me decís._

_Mizpah :*_


	6. Capítulo VI

_*Nota: En este AU los libros de Cazadores de sombras existieron, los orígenes no. Fueron unos libros que se publicaron por la época en la que nuestros Jem y Will de la historia eran preadolescentes._

_* Debido a un replanteamiento de la historia me he visto obligada a cambiar un par de detalles que ya había escrito y publicado en el capítulo tres. Son unas líneas de diálogo, que ya he actualizado. En resumen es que Jem no fue a Londres al cumplir los dieciocho, sino de niño._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**Junio de 2013. Whitechapel, Londres.**

Will abrió la puerta de entrada de su piso.

—¿Dónde está Jace? —preguntó, al ver que ante él tan sólo estaba Magnus Bane, sin su sobrino ni ninguna de sus pertenencias. En cambio, llevaba en las manos una gran caja de cartón.

—Con Alec. Gracias —dijo a modo de autoinvitación para entrar.

—¿Y dónde está Alec?

—En el parque. Jace está jugando con sus amiguitos… esa niña tan mona y pelirroja, Clary. Y el de las gafas inmensas que no podrá ver ninguna foto suya cuando se haga mayor porque se deprimirá ante las pintas con las que lo vestían sus padres. Se llamaba… ¿Shannon?

Will cerró la puerta y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Magnus. Frente al sofá, pero sin tomar asiento. Había dejado la caja al lado de la mesa de café.

—Me imagino que te referirás a Simon. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita, Bane?

—Venía a ver cómo estabas —respondió, sin dejar de caminar por la sala. Parecía escanearla con los ojos, buscando indicios de algún tipo de actividad. Pero ¿cuál?

—Venga, Bane, dime la verdad.

—¡Lo digo en serio! —El asiático miró a su alrededor—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Escribías?

Bajo la ventana que daba a la calle había un gran escritorio antiguo de madera maciza, la única pertenencia que se había llevado de su habitación de Gales. Sobre éste, además de las habituales montañas de papeles y libros llenos de marcadores apilados, había una taza de té a medio beber, todavía templada, y un cuaderno abierto escrito hasta la mitad de la página. Al lado, su vieja pluma estilográfica. Por descontado, Will no escribía en el ordenador, aquello era demasiado "_mainstream"_ para él. Utilizaba cuadernos hechos a mano y papel de xxx

—Sí. Un cuento para Jace. No lo leas, no está todavía terminado —dijo, arrebatándoselo de las manos.

—¿«Nunca confíes en un pato»? —Magnus había alcanzado a leer el título—. ¿De entre todo, quieres que tu sobrino herede tu infundada aversión a los patos?

Will guardó el cuaderno en un cajón y se giró para replicarle:

—Una, no es infundada. Dos, no heredará sólo eso de mí.

—Me pregunto cómo acabará siendo ese niño… —murmuró pensativo, pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por, de nuevo, una pregunta inquisitiva de Will.

—¿Vas a quedarte mucho rato?

—Oh, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Ha vuelto el Will gruñón y asocial? —Magnus caminó hacia la zona de la cocina, abrió la nevera, un par de alacenas y hasta la papelera—. Latas de cerveza… dos botellas de whisky… varias de leche y cajas de cereales. Veo que sí.

—Tú sigue investigándolo todo, tranquilo, como si estuvieses en tu casa —comentó el galés, dejándose caer en su sillón orejero predilecto.

—¿Sabes? A veces me arrepiento de haber dejado de ser tu compañero de piso…

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿cuándo?

—Cuando veo que no puedes vivir sin mí.

Will rodó los ojos.

—Debí haberme imaginado la respuesta.

Magnus volvió junto a él y tomó asiento en el sofá de enfrente. Al galés le sorprendió que no le sonriera, satisfecho de haberse marcado un tanto.

—Me refiero a… ¿con cuánta gente te relacionas, Will? Aparte de en el trabajo.

—Con mucha.

—Aparte de tu familia. Aparte de con las madres y padres de la guardería de Jace a quienes saludas por cortesía. Aparte de esa gente apestosa con la que te emborrachas, juegas y apuestas en los pubs.

Will enarcó las cejas.

—¿Y tú con cuánta gente te relacionas aparte de Alec, los del teatro, los acólitos de tu taller de diseño, tus modelos y tus clientes?

—Tengo amigos. Y tú antes los tenías.

—Te tengo a ti.

—Enternecedor —en parte, sí que lo era. Pero en aquel momento no lo admitiría—. Y mira cómo me tratas. Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Desde que no estás con Tessa —enunció el nombre de la joven con cautela—, has vuelto a ser el chico huraño y antisocial que vino a Londres. Me preocupan las horas en blanco que pasas solo. ¿Qué hay de ese amigo al que conociste hace poco?

—Sabía que acabaríamos en este punto —Will se levantó ofendido, y al ver que Magnus le agarraba de la mano, se soltó y dijo—. Voy por una cerveza. ¿Quieres una?

—Está bien. Pero una buena, no de esas barateras de lata.

—¿Qué te ha dicho la monstruita de mi hermana para que me des esta charla? —le preguntó mientras abría la nevera.

—Nada. Sólo que en las últimas semanas has cuidado todos los días de Jace.

—Oh, ya veo. Muy bien. Nueva nota mental: aunque esté completamente libre, haré que se tenga que encargar de nuestro sobrino aun cuando ella esté con los finales simplemente para que no se piense cosas raras.

El galés abrió los botellines, tiró las chapas a la basura y volvió al sillón. Le ofreció uno a Magnus.

—Will. ¿Le estás evitando, verdad? —pegó un trago, y puso un poco de mala cara—. Amarga, como a ti te gustan.

—Le estaba —corrigió—. Hasta ayer.

—Oh. ¿Y qué pasó?

—Me lo encontré en el Starbucks.

Magnus enarcó una ceja.

—Tú, ¿yendo a un Starbucks®?

—Cosas de Jessamine.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama?

Will pegó un largo trago a la botella.

—Jessamine Lovelace.

El asiático puso los ojos en blanco.

—El chico. Tu amigo.

—James. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Para ver si podía sacarte algo de información de él —Magnus bebió de nuevo—. Entonces, ¿os volvéis a hablar? ¿Os vais a seguir viendo?

—Veremos _Otelo_ este viernes —comentó de forma premeditadamente despreocupada y casual.

—Eso está bien. En el _Globe_, ¿no?

—¿Acaso nos seguirás?

—Por dios, William, tengo cosas mejores que hacer. Es viernes por la noche y tengo novio. Créeme, tengo _muchas _cosas que hacer.

—Me imagino.

—¿Tienes dudas al respecto? —Con esta pregunta, el asiático pasó de una mirada de preocupación a una llena de picardía.

—Cielos, no se puede hablar contigo nunca en serio, siempre acabas con… —puso los ojos en blanco—. Tengo claro cómo se practica el sexo, ¿sabes? Voy a cumplir 25 años.

—¿Sabías que un hombre no es como una mujer en ese aspecto?

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó, lleno de ironía—. Pues claro que lo sé.

—¿Algo que confesarme que yo no sepa?

—¡No! ¡No me he acostado nunca con un tío, pero sé cómo van las cosas! He leído de todo, ¿sabes? Y también he visto porno. Y sobre todo, he estado en fiestas tuyas.

Magnus sonrió. Pegó un último sorbo, acabando el contenido de la botella. La depositó sobre la mesilla auxiliar.

—Muy bien. Después de esta pequeña introducción, ahora hay algo que tengo que hacer. Algo que, si siguiera viviendo contigo, habría hecho hace mucho.

Se levantó de un brinco y se dirigió a las estanterías del fondo de la estancia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Theresa Gray, eres preciosa pero no puedes seguir aquí —anunció Magnus ante uno de los marcos de fotos con la imagen de la chica, y comenzó a quitarlos uno por uno. Con cuidado, sacó las fotografías de los portarretratos.

—Abre la caja que he traído. Tiene un sobre, dámelo.

Dentro había fotos. De Jace, De Cecily, incluso una de Ella muy bonita en blanco y negro. Con ellas fue llenando los marcos vacíos.

—¿Quieres ésta también? —Magnus le mostró una en la que salía él mismo completamente desnudo salvo por una sábana que cubría exclusivamente sus partes íntimas, tumbado en un diván en una pose muy sugerente.

—No. Y a tu novio no creo que le gustase verla entre mis libros de Dickens.

—Bueno, justo entre ésos creo que tendría sentido que estuviera… ¿lo pillas, Dick?

—Lo pillo, lo pillo —Will asintió, con una expresión que decía _qué se le va a hacer con este hombre._

—Fotografías, hecho —El asiático tachó uno de los elementos de su lista mental de cosas por hacer—. A ver… ¿dónde tienes las cartas?

—¿Qué cartas?

—Te gusta hacerte el difícil, como siempre. Las cartas de amor que os enviabais. No me creo que no las guardes. Conociéndoos a los dos, seguro que hasta tienes mechones de su pelo y pañuelos con su perfume.

—Uhm… todo eso está en el arcón que tengo a los pies de mi cama. ¡Pero no entres en mi habitación! —Will se levantó y corrió tras él, que ya se le había adelantado.

—Qué desilusión —comentó Magnus, nada más entrar—. Con tanta reticencia, me esperaba a tu James tumbado aquí, durmiendo como un angelito. Bah, estoy acostumbrado a tu desorden, que por otra parte es inferior al mío. Por cierto… huele a hombre esta habitación.

—Soy un hombre.

—¿De veras? —Magnus le miró de arriba abajo, como si lo tratara de comprobar por primera vez.

—O quizás huela a dos hombres —La sonrisa de Will era maliciosa.

—¿Sí? —le miró lleno de curiosidad, picando en el anzuelo—. ¿Celebración de reencuentro entre James y tú?

—No. Huele a Will y a Jace Herondale.

—Bah. Veamos… —Y procedió con la apertura del arcón.

—¿Sabes que estás entre mis pertenencias más personales?

—Por una vez, no cotillearé. Sólo te quitaré todo lo de Tessa —Sacó varios hatillos de sobres llenos de cartas, las fotos y varios cuadernos. Y una antigua caja de galletas en la que el galés había escrito el nombre de la chica, y en cuyo interior había más objetos que le habían pertenecido. Incluso descubrió que guardaba varias prendas de ella.

—Ya está todo, espero.

Will asintió.

Magnus cerró la caja que él mismo había llevado y que0 ya había llenado con todo lo que había ido recogiendo. Se sentó a su lado, en la cama.

—¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella?

—Desde que lo dejamos, no. Fui al aeropuerto el día en que ella se marchó… pero no me acerqué a despedirme. Sólo vi cómo el avión se marchaba.

—¿Le has enviado mensajes?

—Sólo uno.

—¿Qué decías?

—Espero que estés bien —Will se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y se lo mostró.

—Buen chico. ¿La has buscado por internet?

—Unas pocas veces.

—Bien. Will, va a hacer un año ya. Debes tratar de pasar página… —Magnus le miraba con preocupación y afecto.

—Lo sé. Lo he hecho. Sé que no va a volver. Yo mismo le pedí que no lo hiciera.

No dijeron nada durante un tiempo. Se quedaron durante largo rato en silencio.

—Entonces, ¿James te atrae? —preguntó finalmente Magnus.

—La cosa no funciona así… —Will se tumbó en la cama—. Es algo mucho más… —realizó una pausa de reflexióm—. ¿Profundo? No es atracción amorosa. Es que… me gustaría estar todo el tiempo con él. Siento que me hace mejor persona.

—Eso está bien.

—No quiero acostarme con él. Me gustaría conocer hasta el fondo de su alma.

—Para eso tienes que meterte demasiado… —le alertó Magnus con una risita.

—Imbécil —Will alzó los brazos y le atusó el pelo, cosa que sabía que le molestaría.

Así fue. Forcejearon, y cuando se detuvieron Magnus se había quedado encima de él.

—Pues ve a verle. No esperes al viernes.

—Tengo que cuidar de Jace…

—No. Cecily quiere quedarse hoy con él. Ya ha terminado todo lo de la universidad y le ha echado de menos. Mira, te propongo algo. Vamos a comprar algo de comida decente con la que llenar tu nevera y después te duchas y yo elijo qué atuendo llevarás. ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! ¿Qué me dices?

Will no pudo evitarlo. Sonrió y aceptó.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Ahora puedes quitarte de encima de mí, por favor?

—¿Sabes cuántos morirían por estar en tu situación ahora mismo?

—Exactamente la mitad de los que soñarían por estar en la tuya.

—Oh. Me hieres —Dolido, o fingiendo estarlo, se puso una mano sobre el corazón. Se levantó—. Además, no se te ha puesto ni un pelín dura.

—Lamento decirlo pero no eres mi tipo, Bane.

—¿No lo soy? —El aludido puso ojitos de cachorrito herido e hizo un puchero.

—Tienes un ego casi tan grande como el mío, para empezar.

—No sigas, por favor. Acabaré llorando porque William Edmund Herondale no quiere conocer hasta el fondo de mi alma.

Will, antes de salir de su habitación, dijo:

—Como repitas lo que he dicho, aunque sea a Alec…

—Mis labios serán la más hermosa y callada de las tumbas.

—Eso espero. Vámonos.

* * *

**Junio de 2013. Clerkenwell, Londres.**

—Mira, yo lo único que te digo es que me gustaría que fueras con cuidado…

—Iré con cuidado —repitió Jem, tras rectificar un par de notas de la partitura. Siguió punteando con el violín mientras Emma le hablaba.

—¿Entonces él no negó que le gustaran los tíos?

—Uhm… —Jem acarició una cuerda, pensativo—. No.

El asiático volvió a lo suyo, y Emma se puso a engrasar el arco de su violín. Pero el tema no había quedado zanjado. Emma volvió a hablar:

—Por lo tanto, duda. ¿Y si te usa como experimento?

Jem alzó el rostro de las partituras y la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No creo que William utilice a ninguna persona como experimento… en ningún sentido.

—Os besasteis, y entonces él se echó para atrás —volvió a arremeter—. Debió hacerse un lñio mental pensando algo así como ¡dios, qué he hecho! ¡yo no soy gay! Esto no me gusta, Jem…

No siguió con su alocución, pues el joven músico había empezado a interpretar el fragmento de la melodía que había estado modificando. Una vez finalizado éste, respondió:

—Ateniéndonos a sus palabras, él se echó para atrás porque no está preparado para llevar una relación ahora mismo.

—Peor me lo pones —replicó Emma—. Entonces está como tú, en ese plan de "soy demasiado complicado como para que nadie me comprenda, será mejor que me pase el resto de mi vida solo". Peor aún, ahí nadie tendrá la iniciativa.

Jem sonrió.

—Ahora lo planteas como si quisieras que tuviese algo con Will.

—Jem, sólo estoy poniendo las cosas con distintas perspectivas.

—Y yo que creía que habías venido a ensayar…

—A eso también, pero uno debe tomarse sus descansos. ¿Por dónde íbamos? —La chica se levantó y recuperó el violín.

—Toma, creo que así estará bien —Jem le dio la nueva partitura.

Y se pusieron a tocar.

* * *

Después de hacer la compra, Magnus revisó su armario, para constatar lo que siempre le decía: que tenía demasiada ropa negra y que su estilo de seductor estaba obsoleto. Por ello, le obligó a ir de compras. Todo para luego acabar diciéndole que como ya era tarde no debía llevar nada muy colorido, porque desentonaría demasiado con su modo de ser.

Una vez estacionó la motocicleta en los alrededores del hogar de Jem, le tocó trepar. Pero sin su ropa habitual, sin sus botas, se le hacía demasiado difícil. Le costó, pero al final lo logró y sin fastidiar demasiado el look que le había dado Magnus: Camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, pantalones azul marino y zapatos náuticos.

Se escuchaba una dulce melodía de violín, que escapaba de los escasos conocimientos musicales del galés, si es que debía sonarle de algo. Aun así, a sus oídos inexpertos sonaba hermosa, y pudo percibir lo que ya conocía como el toque personal de Jem; aquella mezcla de melancolía y pérdida con toques de comedido optimismo. Will se aproximó a la ventana para poder observar el perfil de Jem, vestido en un batín de seda y pantalones de pijama, descalzo; paseando con delicadeza el arco por el corazón de su instrumento, acariciándolo hasta obtener cada delicada nota. Cuando terminó su actuación, el galés estuvo a punto de aplaudirle para así anunciar su presencia, pero no tuvo oportunidad, pues otras notas le siguieron. Notas extraídas de otro violín, de otra persona. Emma, sentada en un taburete no muy lejos de él.

Una vez terminada su parte, la chica encorvó la espalda para lego estirarse. Ante el crujido de sus articulaciones, Jem dejó el violín sobre la mesa auxiliar y empezó a tocarle la espalda.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó con los dedos anular y corazón a ambos lados de su columna.

La chica asintió.

—Deberías cuidar más la postura —dijo, parecía recordárselo por enésima vez. Empezó a darle un masaje.

—Jo, siempre con lo mismo. Puedo ser una violinista excepcional o puedo hacer ver que soy una violinista excepcional, estirada como un palo y con movimientos secos. Pero no es lo mismo.

—Puedes seguir siendo tan excepcional como eres dejando de arquear así la espalda.

—Y tú deberías dejar de ir descalzo y de salir por la noche sin taparte para cuidar de tu salud, pero nunca lo haces —Le regañó, en esta ocasión, ella.

Una vez finalizado el masaje, Emma se levantó

—¡Ah! —exclamó al tiempo que pegaba un brinco, sorprendida de ver a alguien tras el marco de la ventana—. Oh, pero si eres tú —dijo en un tono mucho más neutro—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Will había sido descubierto.

—No demasiado—Fue su respuesta, todo lo casual que podía ser siendo que había aparecido sin cita previa en la azotea del edificio.

—¿William? —Jem se acercó a la ventana, con su tranquila sonrisa habitual. Sin embargo y con la nueva proximidad se pudo apreciar que estaba mucho más pálido que de normal.

—¿Te encuentras bien, James?

—¿Has venido a ver cómo está? —preguntó ella, pero en lugar de mirarle a él, miró al asiático. Parecía sorprendida ante la posibilidad de que Jem le hubiese dicho a alguien que no se encontraba bien—. Está enfermo. Ciertas excursiones nocturnas no le sientan demasiado bien —replicó Emma, mirando a Will a los ojos y diciéndole sin palabras que sabía _todo_ lo que había entre ellos. Jem, por su parte, se apartó de la escena y se sentó en el sofá con las piernas en alto.

—¿Enfermo? ¿Algo grave? —Will hizo caso omiso y de una zancada entró por la ventana.

—No es nada, tranquilo —respondió Jem, sabiendo que no sería escuchado.

—¿Has venido a hacer algo en particular, Will, o simplemente te paseas de tejado en tejado?

—Em —dijo Jem, apenas murmuró, pero la chica se calló.

Justo entonces, la novena sinfonía comenzó a sonar. Emma se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y respondió:

—¿Jules? Ajá, vale. Ya salgo —colgó—. Julian ya está en la puerta. Ya sabes, si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame. Y recuerda volver a tomar la medicación. Aunque ya te encuentres bien.

La chica recogió el violín y besó a Jem en la frente. Ni siquiera se giró para despedirse de Will.

—Tu amiga es un poco de armas tomar, ¿no? —comentó Will—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro —señaló el sillón vacío—. Emma es mucho más que una amiga.

—¿De veras?

—Emma es mi hermana. No literalmente, pero como si lo fuera. Nuestros padres lo eran. Los suyos me acogieron en su casa a los ocho años.

—Es tu prima, ¿entonces?

—Así es.

Will ocultó un suspiro de alivio, tras lo cual volvió a mirarle con preocupación:

—¿De verdad que te encuentras bien?

—Sí, es sólo que hoy me he levantado un poco débil. No me mires así. Seguro que si me quito la bata pierdo toda la pinta de enfermo.

Dicho esto, Jem se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación. Fue entonces cuando Will advirtió un detalle del que no se había dado antes cuenta: la habitación de Jem tan solo se separaba del resto de la casa por medio de una cortina vaporosa, que ni siquiera tenía echada. De este modo, desde el sillón en el que se encontraba, Will tenía completa visión del cuarto. Así fue cómo pudo ver la espalda de Jem despojada de la bata, sus delicados omóplatos, su tersa blancura, para luego observar cómo volvía a cubrirlos por medio de una camisa. El asiático se giró mientras se estaba abrochando los botones. Sobre el pecho desnudo y debajo de la prenda llevaba un colgante de lo que seguramente sería una pieza de jade.

—¿Alguna razón en especial de tu visita?

—Ya sabes, trepaba por aquí… y he dicho, voy a saludarle.

—No llevas la ropa de siempre —observó—. No parece sea muy cómoda para trepar. ¿Acaso tenías otros planes?

—Oh, no. Son cosas de mi ex compañero de piso. Ya sabes, el novio del hermano de Gabriel.

—Ah. ¿El que veía mucho porno y leía _fanfiction_?

—Así es. ¿Sabes lo que es _fanfiction_? —preguntó Will, incrédulo.

Jem soltó una risita.

—Sí, creo que sé de qué va.

—Vaya, nunca deja de sorprenderme, James Carstairs. ¿De qué_ fandom_ leías? ¿O quizás escribías?

—No escribo, lo mío no son las palabras—señaló el violín a modo de explicación—. En realidad lo conozco por el novio de Emma, que por aquel entonces no era su novio, que seguía como loco varios _fics_ de sus animes favoritos. ¿Y tú? ¿Escribes, lees?

—He leído un poco de todo. Y admito que cuando tenía quince años comencé a publicar una historia de _Cazadores de sombras_. ¿Te suenan los libros?

Jem asintió.

—Mi historia tenía lugar en la época victoriana, y el protagonista era un chico galés, un auténtico galán y seductor, muy diestro con las armas…

—Y muy apuesto, me imagino —puntualizó el asiático con una sonrisa.

—Así es —Will se la devolvió—. Sus ojos parecían dos zafiros violetas en medio de la oscura noche que eran sus cabellos. Él tenía como _parabatai_ a… —se le quedó mirando a Jem, por un instante, callado— a otro chico, y juntos vivían las más grandes aventuras, todas relacionadas con lugares un tanto truculentos que apasionaban al protagonista.

Jem rió.

—Estarían interesantes de leer. ¿Cómo era su compañero? ¿Bajito, regordete y torpón?

—En absoluto —Will negó rotundamente—. Nuestro héroe no necesitaba que su amigo fuese un adefesio para así él destacar. Xian era también muy guapo, era alto y estilizado, con unos atrayentes ojos almendrados. Algo más tímido, pero también más sensible. A veces le robaba las conquistas, incluso.

—¿Xian? —preguntó James con curiosidad.

Will le miró con cautela.

—Sí…

—Es James en mandarín.

—Lo sé. Lo he pensado cuando lo estaba contando. Menuda coincidencia, ¿no?

Jem asintió. Tras un instante en silencio, preguntó:

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué, de entre todos los lugares, escogiste que Xian fuese chino?

—Te diré la verdad. Cuando yo tenía quince años… el sitio más remoto del mundo que se me ocurría era China.

—¿Querías marcharte? ¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo era vivir en Gales?

—Para nada. Gales siempre será el hogar donde nací y crecí. Simplemente… quería ser libre, vivir a mi manera. Quería experimentar mis propias aventuras, guiar mis propios pasos.

—Pero acabaste en Londres. Y te quedaste.

Will se encogió de hombros.

—La vida nunca es como uno la planea.

—Cuéntame cómo era tu infancia en Gales.

—Bueno… vivíamos en una gran casa con una biblioteca inmensa en medio del campo. En la parte de atrás teníamos un pequeño huerto, y mi madre siempre cocinaba pasteles y dulces… estaban deliciosos. Siempre robaba algún trozo para mí y para Cecily, y mi madre aprendió que si preparaba algo para una celebración importante tenía que ser de chocolate para que yo no se lo estropease.

—¿No te gusta el chocolate? —Jem no podía creérselo.

—Ugh. No. Aparte de eso… jugaba, saltaba, leía, traía de cabeza a mis mayores… así fue mi infancia.

—¿Tenías muchos amigos con quien pasar el rato?

—¿Te refieres aparte de los libros? —preguntó sonriendo—. Era broma. Sí, supongo que podría decirse que tenía… en el colegio se formó un pequeño grupo de rebeldes.

—Y tú eras el cabecilla —se atrevió a aventurar Jem.

—Así es. Llevábamos locas a las profesoras de la escuela. Con ellos pasaba el tiempo… —comentó, pensativo, y sonrió al recordar algunas de sus trastadas—. Pero no eran especiales para mí. Prefería trepar árboles y ponerme a leer en soledad, o pasar tiempo persiguiendo a mis hermanas —realizó una pausa—. ¿Y tú? Seguro que eras amigo de todo el mundo, con tu sonrisa por todas partes.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Por qué esa cara? No me digas que se metían contigo…

Jem asintió.

—¿En serio? —Will le miró, esta vez seriamente—. Dime nombres y les parto la crisma a todos. Lo digo en serio.

—Oh, no, Will, te lo estoy viendo en la cara. No te lo tomes en serio. Eran cosas de chiquillos. Yo era el rarito niño asiático de pelo gris que necesitaba que su prima pequeña lo defendiera.

—Cállate, Jem. No digas ni una palabra más —el galés parecía mucho más dolido que él.

—¿Por qué?

—Nadie, escúchame, nadie merece que le acosen en el colegio. No hay razones para ello. Pasarte con los dulces, tener aparato en los dientes o que te suden demasiado las axilas no son razones para que se metan contigo. El problema lo tienen ellos, no tú. Eso es algo que deberían enseñar en las escuelas.

—Es cierto, tienes razón.

—¿Emma les pegaba?

—Espero que no. Pero les mantenía a raya.

—Buena chica —Will asintió—. ¿Tienes un anuario donde poder localizarlos? Podríamos buscarlos en Facebook y...

—William —Jem le interrumpió—, ha pasado mucho tiempo, no les guardo rencor…

—Venga, será divertido, ya verás. Dime, ¿dónde los tienes?

En lugar de responder, Jem se levantó para cogerlo él mismo. De entre las estanterías del fondo de la estancia, sacó lo que parecía un gran álbum. En cuanto se lo colocó en el regazo, por descontado y antes que nada, Will le buscó. Y allí estaba él, un Jem con la misma sonrisa tranquila y paciente, un Jem con ojos, sin embargo, melancólicos. Llevaba el pelo mucho más corto y en recto. Bajo la imagen, ponía: «La música en el alma puede ser escuchada por el universo», Lao Tsé.

—Por cierto —comenzó a decir el galés, algo nervioso—, no sabía que…

—¿Sí? —Jem se había sentado a su lado y le miraba con interés.

—Que tu pelo fuera gris cuando eras niño.

—¿Creías que me lo teñía o que soy muy viejo y me conservo muy bien para mi edad? —preguntó Jem con una sonrisa.

—No sabía qué creer.

—Mi pelo es así de nacimiento. Es… una de mis múltiples rarezas. Mi madre me lo solía teñir, para parecer moreno. Cuando murió… decidí dejar de hacerlo.

Will se le quedó mirando, quizás por más tiempo del que sería considerado "normal".

—A mí me gusta —acabó por decir.

Ante aquellas palabras, Jem desvió la mirada a las manos de Will, que seguían agarrando la página con su retrato. Con su piel tan pálida, se hacía demasiado evidente cuando Jem se ruborizaba; en aquel momento parecía que dos claveles rojos le hubiesen besado las mejillas.

—Gracias. ¿Qué frase escogiste tú? —se apresuró a preguntarle el asiático—. Para tu anuario, me refiero.

—«Vivimos y respiramos palabras» —antes de que le preguntase por su autoría, añadió—, de Will Herondale.

—¿Una frase tuya?

—¡Soy mi autor favorito! —La socarronería pintaba los labios del galés—. Y ahora… dime por quién debemos empezar.

—¿En serio quieres hacer esto?

Will le aguantó la mirada.

—¿En serio me haces esta pregunta? ¡Claro que sí!

—Emil Pangborn.

—Ajá —Will comenzó a buscarlo—. Cielo santo, menudos dientes. ¿Y éste qué te hacía?

—Me tiró pintura negra encima de la cabeza el día de fin de curso.

—Pintura en la cabeza… —murmuró con gesto pensativo—. Veamos qué se me ocurre…

—Oye, Will.

—¿Sí?

—¿Molestaron a alguna de tus hermanas cuando eran pequeñas?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, finalmente le respondió:

—A Cecily. Pero cuando lo descubrí, nunca jamás volvieron a hacerle nada. Lástima que no me enterara hasta que un día le cortaron el pelo en una fiesta y vino llorando a casa. Ya habían pasado para entonces casi dos años de infierno de mi hermana.

Jem asintió. Y así fue como comenzaron a urdir un plan de venganza.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Demasiadas líneas de diálogo? Ay, no sé, no sé. Decidme, por favor, los reviews son mi gasolina. Muchas gracias por todos ellos._

_Mizpah._


	7. Capítulo VII

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**Junio de 2013. Londres.**

—¿Y sabéis qué más les dijo Will Will? —preguntó con una voz que incitaba a la intriga, mirando a todos y cada uno de los niños agrupados a su alrededor.

—Noooo —dijeron algunos a coro, otros simplemente negaron con la cabeza.

—Les dijo que —realizó una pausa, premeditadamente teatral—. Acercaos, acercaos —el chico se agachó e hizo un gesto para que los niños se agruparan a su alrededor. Después, añadió susurrando—. Me temo que eso es otra historia que debe ser contada en otra ocasión.

Los niños emitieron sonidos de fastidio en respuesta. De algunas boquitas salieron lastimeros y repetidos noes. Él, en cambio, se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tranquilos. Si queréis saber más, sólo tenéis que venir el viernes que viene a seguir escuchándola. Así que ya sabéis, decídselo a vuestros padres, hermanos, o quien sea que haya venido con vosotros. ¡Espero veros la semana que viene!

Will comenzó a despedirse de los niños. Algunos simplemente le decían adiós con la mano, alguno que otro se le acercaba a darle un abrazo, y unos pocos para protestar que la historia se hubiera quedado en aquel punto. A aquellos que le decían eso, lo que hacía el galés era recomendarles un libro adecuado a su edad y a lo que creía que les gustaría. En la mayoría de casos lograba satisfacer la ansiedad por nuevas historias de los niños, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba su pasión por la lectura, que era lo que él siempre se proponía y lo que más feliz le hacía. Al último de todos los asistentes de la sesión de cuentacuentos que reclamaba su atención le dijo:

—¿Así que te has quedado con más ganas de saber qué pasaba con Will Will?

El niño asintió.

—Tienes pinta de que te gusten mucho las historias de piratas, ¿verdad? Lo tuyo son las luchas de espadas, los parches que cubren ojos con heridas horrorosas, las patas de palo y los garfios, el descubrimiento de islas de ensueño con tesoros ocultos y de vez en cuando navegar a la deriva, ¿verdad?

El niño volvió a asentir. Había abierto mucho los ojos al oír todas aquellas fantásticas descripciones.

—¿Pues sabes? Tengo la historia perfecta para ti.

—¿En serio? —El niño no se lo podía creer.

Will le entregó un libro preparado para la ocasión, y el pequeño echó a correr para enseñárselo a la que a todas luces era su madre. Al ver que nadie más requería su atención, decidió acudir al mostrador a completar el servicio de préstamo él mismo.

—¿Le has dicho a tu mamá que piensas leértelo entero? ¿Tú solito?

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó el niño, orgulloso. De puntillas para alcanzar la repisa, le tendió el carnet que previamente le había ofrecido su madre.

—Muy bien, el libro ya es tuyo —enunció en tono solemne el galés, tras haber pasado los respectivos códigos de barras bajo el lector—. Pero ya sabes… sólo durante quince días. Cuídalo, y el viernes que viene me dirás si te ha gustado.

—Muchas gracias —dijo la madre, con una gran sonrisa—. Leo, dale las gracias a Will.

El niño, ahora cohibido, se agarró de la mano de su madre y susurró:

—Muchas gracias Will, hasta el viernes.

Madre e hijo se fueron. Fue entonces cuando Charlotte, su compañera de trabajo, se dirigió a él. Como siempre, se colocó detrás de él, y como era una enana renacuaja impertinente (palabras del mismo Herondale), le dio un susto. Le habría echado la bronca como era habitual una vez recuperado de la sorpresa, mas no fue así en esta ocasión debido al contenido del mensaje, que era el siguiente:

—Tienes visita, Will.

El moreno se giró al instante y fingió no haberse alterado ni un poquitín.

—Ah, ¿Sí? ¿De quién? ¿De tus sermones habituales? Ya sé que tengo que llevar esos libros al depósito, de hecho ya he hecho toda la clasificación del archivo antes del cuentacuentos y sólo me falta llevarlos a…

—No me refería a eso. Que por cierto, debes hacerlo antes de irte. Ni se te ocurra hacer que se te ha olvidado. Me refería… a ese chico asiático tan encantador y elegante —señaló al fondo de la biblioteca, en dirección a una silueta que parecía resaltar por encima de todas las demás—. Ha venido preguntando por ti cuando acababas de empezar a contar el cuento.

—Ah, gracias —El galés se giró hacia la dirección indicada lánguidamente, para no mostrar que, de forma completamente absurda, estaba ilusionado por que se tratara de Jem. Una vez más, Charlotte había escogido a la perfección los adjetivos que había empleado. Porque en efecto, allí se encontraba Jem. Un Jem todavía mucho más elegante que de costumbre e igual de encantador, pues estaba hablando con un niño que se le había acercado. Le sonreía.

Ante aquella visión, nuestro protagonista se pasó las manos por los cabellos y, en un andar muy estudiado, se acercó a él.

—Es muy bonito —decía el niño, con un objeto largo entre las manos—. Gracias por prestármelo —tras unos segundos de admiración, se lo devolvió.

Jem lo tomó con delicadeza y le sonrió. Entonces, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Will, y sonrió aún más. Will no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Jem era capaz de extender sus sonrisas hasta el infinito.

—¿Llevas un bastón? —preguntó el moreno a la vez que enarcaba una ceja.

—Un báculo —le corrigió Jem, apoyándose en él. El niño ya se había marchado, interesado ahora por el enorme mural lleno de dragones que había pintado el propio Will para albergar la sección de fantasía.

—Me gusta tu bastón —reafirmó el término empleado por él, a propósito—. ¿Cómo es que has venido por aquí…?

Ante aquella pregunta, Jem contestó con cierta inseguridad. Una tierna inseguridad, a los purpúreos ojos del Herondale.

—Bueno, habíamos quedado dentro de no mucho y yo estaba por aquí cerca y había pensado que en vez de ir hasta mi casa para luego encontrarme contigo en otro sitio podríamos ir desde aquí… ¿algún problema? ¿Te ha molestado que venga?

—¡En absoluto! —Sin embargo, Will acababa de poner una cara muy rara y en ese momento se colocó justo detrás de él—. No te muevas, James, o me verá.

—¿Quién? —logró preguntar Jem ahogando una risa.

—Mi mayor pesadilla. Aunque en frasquito pequeño. No creas nada de lo que te diga…

Para entonces el esfuerzo ya había sido en vano. Charlotte lo había localizado.

—Ya voy a guardarlos —dijo Will, a la defensiva—. Te aprovechas de ser un llavero en miniatura para que haga todo el trabajo sucio… eres testigo de ello, James.

—¡Será posible! —La pelirroja colocó los brazos en jarras—. Te recuerdo que hoy me quedo una hora más tarde porque me has pedido que te cubra para salir antes. Venía a decirte que te acordases de sacar los libros de la sección B-8, que yo me encargaré de ordenarlos mientras tú estás fuera disfrutando del fin de semana. ¿De nada?

Will se había quitado de detrás de Jem, pero seguía hablándole medio en susurros.

—Lo dice para parecer buena delante de ti. Discúlpame, tendré que hacerte esperar unos minutos… el deber me llama. No confíes en ella, es un lobo en piel de cordero… un cordero realmente chiquitín.

Dicho lo cual, se marchó a recoger el carrito lleno de libros y con éste se internó en la sección del depósito.

—Sí, siempre es así de melodramático —comentó Charotte, ante la cara de sorpresa de Jem.

—¿Cómo es trabajar con él?

—Imagínate… no es tan duro cuando no son las primeras horas del día, cuando no es lunes ni viernes, cuando no tenemos mucha documentación que catalogar, cuando no tiene que ocuparse de lidiar con los usuarios, especialmente cuando no vienen adolescentes a "estudiar" y lo que hacen es armar barullo…, cuando los ordenadores y el servidor funcionan bien…

—Entonces, en un martes por la tarde con la biblioteca vacía y siempre y cuando él pueda disfrutar de una buena compañía literaria debe ser un compañero genial.

—Ahí le has dado. Cuando puede leer hasta parece un angelito. Mantiene esa boquita galesa cerrada, para variar —Charlotte le sonrió y se acarició los dedos de la mano izquierda, gesto que Jem ya le había visto hacer cuando la había conocido. En esta ocasión se fijó más y pudo decir:

—Mi más sincera enhorabuena. ¿Cómo se llama la persona afortunada?

La chica parpadeó, sorprendida de que aquel joven al que acababa de conocer fuese tan observador a la vez que amable y le volvió a sonreír. Se sonrojó un poco, incluso.

—Henry. Muchas gracias.

—¿Ha sido hace poco?

—Oh, sí, el miércoles, para ser exactos. Creía que ni se acordaría de que era nuestro aniversario… y mira por dónde que se me declaró. Nunca pensé que lo haría —ella sonrió ampliamente al recordarlo, y unos pequeños hoyuelos se marcaron en sendas mejillas.

—Espero que seáis muy felices, si cabe.

—Gracias, muchas gracias. El energúmeno de tu amigo ni se ha dado cuenta… quise decírselo el otro día, pero cuando llegué él estaba como loco buscando 'viruela demoníaca' en unas enciclopedias… ¿te lo puedes creer?

—Bueno, se trata de William, al fin y al cabo…

Ambos rieron ligeramente.

—¿Os… conocéis de hace mucho? —preguntó ella con cautela.

—Sí. Quiero decir, no… de hace un par de meses, en realidad.

—¿Y…? —comenzó a preguntar la chica, pero no se atrevió a terminar de expresar su curiosidad.

Se quedaron por unos instantes en silencio, tras los cuales Jem comenzó a preguntarle por los preparativos de la boda. Llegó a sugerirle cortésmente que si buscaba a alguien para la música, podía contar con su ayuda e incluso su presencia. Cuando se quedaron sin más palabras que decirse y justo cuando ella pensó qué palabras serían las más adecuadas para abordar la cuestión que anteriormente había tratado de plantear, justo entonces Will, como siempre, la interrumpió:

—Ya está todo, Charlotte —Lo dijo sin darle oportunidad de réplica, pues ya llevaba su cazadora y su bolsa en la mano—. Que pases un buen fin de semana con el daltónico de los chalecos de colorines si es que sigues con él, y todo eso. _Hwyl fawr._

—Un placer conocerte, Charlotte —fue lo que dijo Jem, tomándola de la mano, tras lo cual la obsequió con un casto beso—. Que todo vaya muy bien. Y ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para la boda.

—Oh, muchas gracias. Me lo pensaré. El placer ha sido mío, James.

Una vez Jem salió de la biblioteca, a punto estuvo de chocarse con Will que acababa de girar sobre sí mismo para volver sobre sus propios pasos, entrar y sacarle de allí.

—¿De qué habéis hablado? ¿Se ha quejado mucho de mí?

—Sólo un poco —el asiático tenía que reprimir una sonrisa. Nunca antes había visto a Will comportarse tanto como un crío.

—Parece que hayáis hecho buenas migas. Oh, no me digas. Habéis fijado una nueva fecha para la reunión anual de Will-es-un-lunático.

—Es bianual y por cierto, no eras el tema principal de la conversación, para que lo sepas.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó el aludido como si, en efecto, no hubiera otro tema posible del que hablar—. ¿Entonces, cuál era?

—Charlotte se casa. Deberías felicitarla.

—Oh… no lo sabía. Lo haré —ante la mirada de reproche de Jem, aseguró—, te lo prometo. Ahí está mi moto. Esto… James, ¿te importaría que pasásemos por mi casa antes? Querría asearme, llevo todo el día aquí y a diferencia de ti… sudo —comentó, agarrándose del final de la camiseta un tanto húmeda, intentando airearla.

—Quizás el único defecto que admitas tener.

—¿Defecto? No me has visto envuelto en sudor. Soy la perdición hecha carne.

* * *

William salió del baño envuelto en una toalla anudada a la cintura. Por su torso desnudo aún goteaban las gotas de agua fría. Sus cabellos color de ébano lucían más rizados que nunca. Ante el crujido de la puerta al abrirse, Jem alzó la vista. Lo vio y se quedó por un momento paralizado. Después de mirarle por unos instantes, paseó la mirada por la habitación (por cualquier lugar menos el cuerpo del galés) y dijo en tono nervioso:

—¿Cambio de decoración?

Además de las nuevas fotografías, Magnus le había llevado nuevos cojines, cortinas, sábanas, manteles y alfombras. Todos en una gama de colores más cálida, con azul turquesa y amarillo mostaza, que le conferían mayor cohesión a la estancia.

—Sí. Mi ex compañero de piso ha redecorado su casa y me trajo algunas cosas que le sobraban… o quizás me las compró, qué sé yo—dijo en tono despreocupado, al tiempo que se pasó una toalla pequeña sobre los hombros—. Voy a cambiarme. Espera, te he dicho que te sirvieras de comer lo que quisieras, que hoy tengo comida. ¡En serio!

Para demostrárselo, caminó hasta la zona de la cocina y abrió un par de alacenas y la nevera.

—¡Sírvete! Coge lo que tú quieras.

Jem se había levantado y había caminado hasta él. De nuevo se produjo un silencio, que Will rompió diciendo:

—Vaya, eres un poco más alto que yo. No me había dado cuenta de eso. Pero seguro que porque eres unos meses mayor… —murmuró casi para sí encaminándose hacia su habitación.

—William, vas a cumplir venti…

—Ssh. Ahora salgo.

De espaldas a él, mostró la sonrisa triunfal que se había estado guardando desde que se había dado cuenta de que Jem, ante tanta piel al descubierto, se había sonrojado.

Para ser tan presumido como era, Will no tardó casi en salir con sus mejores galas veraniegas. Mocasines, pantalones ajustados (los que le hacían un culo tremendo, según las opiniones que más contaban, es decir, la suya propia y la de Magnus, en aquel orden) y una camisa negra entallada que por el momento permanecería arremangada. El pelo tan sólo se lo secó un poco con la toalla. El día anterior se había retocado las puntas y sabía que no necesitaría de más cuidados para lucir un peinado perfecto.

—«¿Hay herida que sane de otra manera que no sea poco a poco?» —preguntó mientras salía de su habitación—. Estoy listo, ¿lo estás tú?

Jem asintió. Al parecer había picoteado de unas galletas saladas, pero en realidad no debía haber comido más de dos.

* * *

Will seguía la estilizada figura de Jem en el constante crujir que eran las tablas del Shakespeare's Globe, hasta que finalmente tomó asiento en las plazas que tenían asignadas. No tardó en sentarse a su lado. Se encontraban en el palco, en la zona central.

Pronto el ambiente del Globe le invadió. Desde que a los catorce años se escapara de casa para ir a Londres y ver la primera obra que allí se representó una vez reabierto, aquél se había convertido en su teatro favorito. Era menos pomposo que el resto de los teatros principales de la capital, y se le hacía más cercano y real. Era capaz de imaginarse a Shakespeare llegando con el manuscrito de una nueva magnífica obra aquel mismo día, lista para su estreno.

Una vez de nuevo con los pies sobre la tierra, se inclinó sobre Jem para susurrarle:

—Hacía demasiado que no venía. Muchas gracias por invitarme. ¿Te importa que me levante y dé una vuelta antes de que…?

—Claro, adelante —Jem no necesitó de más explicaciones. Se imaginó que Will disfrutaba de respirar el ambiente anterior a la representación de una obra. No le resultaba extraño, pues a él le sucedía lo mismo antes de una audición o un concierto.

Y no se equivocaba. Cuando estaba tras el telón, Will gustaba de entreabrirlo y esperar a ver cómo el teatro se iba llenando. Cuando iba en calidad de público, hacía lo mismo, pero desde el fondo del teatro. Le gustaba imaginarse los motivos por los cuales la gente había decidido ir aquel mismo día, pensar en quién se habría leído la obra, quien la conocería de memoria como si de su nombre se tratara, o quien, por el contrario y de forma sorprendente, no sabía ni tan sólo de qué iba. Se imaginaba a sí mismo en la piel de otro ser, ¿qué motivos tendría aquel otro personaje, uno de sus múltiples alter ego para ir allí?

En aquellas cavilaciones se hallaba cuando sus ojos tropezaron con una chica alta que se encontraba de espaldas a él. Tenía una larga melena castaña que caía en naturales ondas. Parecía estar buscando a alguien. Durante un breve lapso de tiempo, al galés el corazón le dio un vuelco. Y entonces recordó por qué hacía meses que había dejado de ir al teatro, incluso como espectador.

Como un tonto, caminó tras ella, pero al mismo tiempo ella seguía su camino, de modo que la siguió hasta que se detuvo. Will, a escasos pasos de distancia, también lo hizo. Como si la hubiese llamado, la chica se giró, y el galés vio que sus ojos no eran grises, sino verdes. Era muy guapa, pero no era especial.

Al fin y al cabo, no era Tessa.

Como un tonto, volvió a su asiento con la cabeza gacha.

—Tenemos vecinos —ajeno a sus quebraderos de cabeza, Jem le susurró en cuanto volvió a tomar asiento a su lado. Will miró en la dirección indicada y se encontró con un chico y una chica devorándose a besos.

—Fantástico. Espero que en cuanto empiece muestren más respeto por la obra que por sus labios, parece que se los van a arrancar el uno al otro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Jem, escrutándole con aquellos ojos _también_ grises. Había percibido algo extraño en el semblante del galés.

—Sí. Es sólo que… hacía mucho que no venía al teatro. Me hace revivir tantas cosas…

Jem asintió, sin decir nada más. Will le miró las manos, aquellos largos y delicados dedos apoyados sobre el bastón. Como el día en que habían dormido juntos, los dedos parecían marcar un ritmo. Era una melodía que Will no podía escuchar.

No sabría decir cuándo, pero la obra comenzó, y a partir de entonces, toda su atención se centró en el escenario.

* * *

—«Esposa mía, quise besarte antes de matarte. Ahora te beso, y muero al besarte» —enunció con una voz llena de dramatismo, tal y como hubiera hecho el actor minutos antes sobre las tablas.

Jem sonrió. No era la primera vez que Will citaba Otelo, ni siquiera en el transcurso de la obra había dejado de hacerlo. Parecía que no había podido evitarlo. El asiático se había fijado en sus expresiones, en sus reacciones a lo largo de ésta. En la mayoría de las partes, seguramente de forma inconsciente, había susurrado sus líneas. Y Jem, como un bobo, no había hecho más que mirarle. Así, había acabado viendo la obra a través de Will. Y cuando, en pleno éxtasis dramático, el galés le había cogido de la mano, Jem no pudo evitar que el corazón le pegara un ligero vuelco. Sin embargo y para su desgracia, apenas medio minuto después de aquello, la obra finalizó. Will se puso en pie y comenzó a aplaudir con gran entusiasmo. Y él tuvo que hacer lo propio.

A pesar de eso, minutos después, Jem seguía sintiendo otra calidez en su mano izquierda.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde cenamos? —preguntó Will, interrumpiendo su monólogo sobre Otelo—. Dime dónde te apetece y yo te invito.

—Oh no, nada de eso. Te dije que los planes de hoy corrían a mi cuenta.

En aquel momento, llegaron al lugar en el que habían estacionado la motocicleta.

—Está bien. Entonces, dime la dirección y nos ponemos en marcha.

* * *

—Ésta es la escuela de música, ¿verdad? Y tú trabajas aquí —su cara mostró confusión—. James, ¿qué es lo que propones?

El aludido no respondió inmediatamente. En lugar de eso, comenzó a caminar por un callejoncillo que llevaba a la parte trasera del edificio, esperando ser seguido. Una vez allí, se plantó ante unas cajas que había apiladas contra la pared.

—Lo que propongo, William, es hacer lo que a ti más te gusta. Allanar propiedad privada a horas indebidas.

Se miraron, y ambos sonrieron maliciosamente.

—Te sigo —fue la escueta respuesta de Will.

Se pusieron en marcha. Gracias a la pila de cajas, alcanzaron un saliente, caminando por el cual llegaron a un balcón. Pero Jem indicó que por aquél no debían seguir; en cambio, y gracias a su bastón, tiró de una escalera de incendios, por la cual subieron, hasta llegar al último piso.

—¿Es por esta puerta?

Jem asintió.

—Entonces, déjamela a mí. Puedo decir con confianza que soy todo un experto forzando puertas —se sacó de la cazadora un objeto metálico, similar a un huso y sonrió, muy pagado de sí mismo—. Nunca se sabe cuándo uno va a necesitarlo…

—Will…

—Espera, espera y verás. Con un poco de paciencia, nada más… —trató de introducir la herramienta, pero, en vistas de que no era la adecuada, volvió a buscar en su bolsillo.

—Will…

—Tan sólo un segundo. Mira, aquí está.

—William —dijo esta vez con más firmeza Jem, y alargó el brazo para poder abrir la puerta. Por medio de un mero accionamiento de la manivela, simplemente.

—Eso yo no lo sabía.

El gesto de Will mostraba gran contrariedad, junto a una pizca de vergüenza.

—Los de mantenimiento suelen salir a fumar a este balcón, porque no hay cámaras de vigilancia. También suelen dejarse la puerta abierta.

—Lo dicho, eso yo no lo sabía.

—Venga, vamos.

Los pasillos estaban prácticamente a oscuras, pero Jem los conocía bien. Aprovechándose de la situación, tomó la mano que antes Will le hubiera dado y le dijo que le siguiera. El trayecto, no obstante, no fue muy largo. Tras subir un piso y recorrer medio pasillo aguardaron ante una puerta que parecía igual a las demás, una puerta que de nuevo abrió Jem, pero esta vez con una llave.

—La sala de profesores —anunció.

La luz de la estancia era muy tenue, provenía del alumbrado exterior. Will caminó de forma cautelosa hacia los grandes ventanales, mientras Jem rebuscaba en lo que parecía ser una pequeña nevera.

—¿Estas ventanas pueden abrirse? —preguntó, con las manos ya puestas en la manivela.

—Sí, y me has leído el pensamiento. Había pensado que podíamos aprovechar esos alféizares tan grandes para nuestra cena, ¿qué te parece?

—Una gran idea —sentenció y se acomodó contra el muro, sentándose a horcajadas. Tenía una pierna dentro de la sala de profesores, la otra colgaba por la fachada—. Es tan curioso… —comentó mirando hacia la calle—. Esta ciudad crece cada día, cada vez está más llena de gente, y en cambio, tú y yo nos habíamos encontrado.

—Bueno —dijo Jem, y aunque su tono era quedo, como siempre, sobresaltó a Will, que no esperaba encontrárselo tan de cerca—, nos ha costado casi siete años hacerlo.

Al mirarle, los ojos de Will emanaron una extraña luz, mezcla de desamparo y añoranza. En aquel momento Jem deseó ser Julian, y capturar aquella mirada en un lienzo. O ser el mismo Will, y poder recitar un soneto con sus sentimientos. Pero él era inevitablemente Jem, y sin saber cómo, acabó con sus manos sobre las mejillas de Will, y con las yemas comenzó a tocar una silenciosa melodía.

—Te he visto hacer esto antes… ¿qué es? —El galés lo miraba con embeleso.

—Compongo.

—¿En tu cabeza?

Presionó con el dedo índice su pómulo, en señal de afirmación.

—Y por las noches, cuando no puedo dormir, lo hago música.

Por alguna extraña razón, a ninguno de los dos les resultaba rara o incómoda aquella situación.

—¿Has compuesto sobre mí?

De nuevo, un sí pulsado.

—¿Me dejarás escucharlo?

—Ya lo hiciste. El día en que nos conocimos, al verte, ya compuse sobre ti.

—Jem… —Will levantó el brazo para tomar con delicadeza una de las finas muñecas de Jem y apretar la mano contra su rostro. Pero el asiático, por razones desconocidas, reaccionó bruscamente y se apartó de él.

La magia del momento se había roto.

Como si nada hubiese sucedido, Jem dispuso el refrigerio en silencio; consistía en dos bandejillas y dos cuencos. La primera bandeja contenía hojaldres y algo de pan, la segunda quesos y lo que tenía aspecto de unas cremas variadas. Los cuencos ofrecían vistosas ensaladas, la primera de verduras y la segunda de frutas. Para beber, sacó agua y zumos.

—¿Nada de champagne?

Jem negó.

—¿Vino?

De nuevo una negación.

—¿Ni siquiera cerveza?

—Tampoco. No tengo pensado volver a beber contigo, William. Y mucho menos estando en mi lugar de trabajo.

Will sonrió mientras Jem tomaba asiento, también contra el otro marco de la ventana. Menos de dos metros y las viandas servidas les separaban.

—¿Estás diciendo que supongo una tentación para ti?

—Estoy diciendo que el otro día nos alcoholizamos en exceso.

—Si ése es tu modo de decirlo…

Comenzaron a comer, o en el caso de Jem, a picotear. Mientras tanto, Will le interrogaba sobre su trabajo. Cuál era su escritorio, cuántas clases impartía, a cuáles asistía, cuándo tendría vacaciones, qué profesor estaba liado con quién, cuáles eran desagradables, con cuáles se llevaba bien, si alguno le había tirado los tejos… jamás lo admitiría, pero se estaba convirtiendo en un Magnus Bane cualquiera.

En cierto momento, no obstante, Will comenzó a parecer intranquilo; no dejaba de echar miraditas a su reloj; reloj que no solía llevar jamás en la muñeca. A Jem no se le escapó el detalle.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Tienes prisa?

—Ehh… lo cierto es que sí —hizo un mohín—. ¿Te importa que recojamos y te lleve a casa?

Jem se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera eran las once, pero no dijo nada.

—Claro, recojamos.

Con un sabor un tanto agridulce en la boca, recogió los restos y los depositó en la papelera. Rehicieron el camino de vuelta, esta vez sin roces de manos siquiera. Fue Will quien le volvió a coger las manos, para ceñírselas fuertemente a la cintura una vez se hubieron sentado en la moto.

—Agárrate fuerte. Y no tengas miedo.

"Menuda prisa tiene", fue de lo poco en lo que pudo pensar el asiático mientras rodaban, en efecto, a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres. Poco tardó en darse cuenta de que tomaban una dirección muy distinta a la de las casas de ambos. Intentó preguntarle a Will hacia dónde iban, pero el galés, aprovechando el viento como excusa o no oyéndole de verdad, no le respondió.

Fue cuando empezó a recorrer las urbanizaciones del noroeste de la ciudad que comenzó a aminorar la marcha y, finalmente, se detuvo. Se encontraban al lado de un parque, en una zona especialmente poco iluminada. Dos farolas de la calle estaban fundidas.

—William…

—Sshh —Will le puso el índice sobre los labios—. No hagas preguntas. Ha llegado la hora de la venganza.

—¿La hora de la…? No, no puede ser —negó, adivinándole el pensamiento.

—Oh, sí.

—Will, cuando acepté lo hice porque no te veía capaz de hacerlo.

—Entonces, déjame que me ofenda —protestó cruzándose de brazos teatralmente—. Porque eso quiere decir que no me conoces en absoluto. William Owen Herondale siempre va en serio. Especialmente, en los planes de venganza.

—Bonito nombre.

Y una vez más, Jem le había desarmado con tan sólo dos palabras.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, desorientado.

—Owen.

—Gracias. Erm… —trató de recuperar el punto—. Pero ése no era el punto. Venganza. Vendetta. Oh, sí —dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía un niño el día de Navidad.

—No me digas que estamos en el barrio de Emil Pangborn —vaticinó en tono fatalista Jem.

—Repito: oh, sí. Y es más, estamos en el lugar y casi en el momento adecuados.

—¿Le has espiado?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto. No hagas preguntas estúpidas, vamos, ambos sabemos que eres el más inteligente de los dos.

—Oh, vaya —su tono era de sorpresa—, ¿eso piensas? Gracias.

Se escuchó una tosecilla forzada a sus espaldas.

—Esto… avisadme si es que vais a empezar a besaros, porque sería algo muy asqueroso de ver. Y si lo que en realidad queréis hacer es seguir el plan de venganza, por el ángel, dejad de tontear. O al menos en mi presencia. Gracias.

Jem se giró bruscamente, sorprendido de que alguien les hubiera estado acechando en las sombras. Will, en cambio, rodó los ojos.

—Tranquilo, Jem. Es Gabriel Lightworm. Le he llamado yo. Por desgracia, era necesario que formara parte del plan.

—Y yo, por desgracia, os he visto toquetearos.

—No nos hemos toqueteado —replicaron Will y Jem al unísono. Tras esto, ambos soltaron una risita. Y se volvieron a reír por haberse reído al mismo tiempo y del mismo modo.

—Oh, basta ya —refunfuñó Gabriel, de nuevo en tono de preferir la muerte a aquello—. La casa es ésa —señaló—. La videovigilancia está apagada. Pangborn y su rollete están ya dentro. Yo no tardaría mucho… ese pichacorta no debe durar nada en la cama.

—Genial —Will se giró para sacar algo del portaequipajes de la moto—. Ya puedes irte, Gabriel.

—Oh, no. Yo me quedo. Quiero ver su reacción. Quiero ver cómo estalla todo.

Otro que también estaba _poco_ emocionado con todo el asunto de la venganza.

—Como quieras. Pero igual tienes que aguantar el suplicio de vernos besarnos…

—Bleh —Gabriel fingió sufrir un espasmo.

—Disculpadme pero, ¿podéis explicarme qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Jem, en vista de que con aquellos datos era incapaz de atar cabos.

—Pangborn estudió Derecho, y trabaja en el bufete de abogados de los Lightworm. Al parecer, es un vago y un impresentable de mucho cuidado, pero no pueden echarle porque está comprometido con Catia Monteverde, amiga de los Lightworm de toda la vida. Hasta hoy. Porque hoy vamos a conseguir que ese compromiso se rompa y pierda ese trabajo que no se merece —Will cerró el portaequipajes—. ¿Vienes conmigo, Jem?

Sin saber muy bien el porqué, Jem lo siguió. Caminaron con sigilo hasta la valla que rodeaba la parte delantera de la casa.

—Acabo de enviarle un mensaje a Catia, ella vendrá y descubrirá la infidelidad. Mientras tanto, tú y yo vamos a divertirnos. En realidad, te dejaré a ti todo el placer de hacerlo —la sonrisa de Will cada vez se hacía más y más infinita—. ¿Ves ese cochazo plata deslumbrante que tiene, proporcionado por la empresa? Tú se lo vas a pintar de negro. Vas a devolverle la jugada.

Will depositó una bolsa con varios botes de pintura en aerosol negra sobre el pavimento.

—Adelante —le animó.

—Will… no sé yo. Me parece demasiado.

—Oh vamos, Jem, no seas tan bueno. Ese tío es un patán. Hasta al patán de Gabriel le parece un patán. ¡Imagínate! Tuviste que raparte el pelo por su culpa. Se rieron de ti por su culpa. Se metió contigo durante todo el instituto.

—Will —le miró a los ojos, tratando así de hacerle entrar en razón—, todo eso ya lo he superado. Lo pasado pasado está, ya no importa.

El moreno resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sabía que iba a tener que recurrir a esto —se sacó algo del pantalón trasero, que resultó ser un sobre—. ¿Recuerdas ese concierto de ese violinista que te encantaba, ése que venía a Londres y cuyas entradas se acabaron en seguida y te quedaste sin poder comprar una?

—¿Alexei de Quincey? —preguntó Jem sin poder evitar decir aquel nombre con gran admiración, y sin saber adónde iba a ir a parar aquella conversación.

—Sí, exacto. Pues resulta que tengo dos entradas —dicho esto, con un gesto ceremonial abrió el sobre y las sacó, para pasearlas ante su mirada.

—No… no es posible —los ojos de Jem se abrieron como platos, y parecía incapaz de articular palabra—. ¿Cómo…?

—He vendido la mitad de mis órganos y prostituido mi cuerpo, pero eso da igual. Si pintas ese coche en menos de quince minutos, son tuyas.

Se miraron a los ojos, pero por muy poco tiempo, pues Jem no tardó ni cinco segundos en decir:

—Hecho.

Incluso sacó un bote de pintura y lo destapó, dispuesto a ponerse manos a la obra.

—Pero, espera. ¿No te vas a quitar la ropa?

—¿Cómo? —Jem estaba perplejo ante aquella pregunta.

—Esa gabardina, esa camisa… corren el riesgo de mancharse, y deben costar una fortuna. Esa pintura que he comprado no se va ni en la mejor lavandería del mundo.

Jem asintió en señal de comprensión. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a Will para que se la sostuviera, sin embargo se quedó con la camisa puesta.

—¿Ni siquiera te la arremangas? No pasa nada, eh… tú ya me has visto sin camiseta creo que en dos ocasiones. Si es por Gabriel, ni caso…

Al ver que Jem tomaba el primer bote de aerosol y hacía caso omiso a sus palabras, concluyó:

—Bueno, como quieras. No me iba a aprovechar de ti.

—Ya lo estás haciendo —dijo Jem por encima del sonido del aerosol, que ya estaba presionando—. Me estás tentando con entradas para ver a Alexei de Quincey, deberías ser consciente de que tienes el poder de pedirme lo que quieras y lo haré.

Will sonrió a modo de respuesta. Y le observó mientras pintaba el coche, y se deleitó en el modo en el que lo hacía.

Al principio Jem iba con cuidado, despacio, midiendo que la pintura cubriese lo que debía cubrir. Pero poco a poco pareció que una locura artística se iba apoderando de él y pintó con lo que más podía acercarse a la furia en él, mientras Will le vitoreaba en voz baja.

—Ya lo tienes, ya queda muy poco… ¡Sí! ¡Está espantosamente genial!

Terminó de vaciar hasta el último bote. Y cuando Will le dio uno de aquellos extraños objetos metálicos que usaba para abrir puertas (y vete a saber qué más), lo tomó sin dudarlo y rayó encima de lo pintado. Una J al lado de una W, una C al lado de una H. Bien grandes, y en cada puerta del vehículo.

El motor silencioso de un coche se acercaba; Will, experto en aquel tipo de misiones encubiertas, se dio cuenta aun en la distancia.

—Jem, tenemos que irnos ya. Ya de ya. El acto final está a punto de comenzar.

Casi a regañadientes, el asiático lo dejó. Corrieron hasta las sombras, cargados con la bolsa llena de botes vacíos, y se reunieron junto a Gabriel.

Catia llegó, y no se sorprendió al ver el estado del coche. Es más, pareció divertirse ante aquella visión. Luego abrió la puerta de entrada de la casa, y apenas medio minuto después comenzaron los gritos. Lo mejor del número fue cuando echó a Emil y a su amante de casa y, prácticamente en cueros, se vieron obligados a llamar a un taxi, porque en aquellas condiciones era imposible conducir el coche.

Una vez se hubieron marchado, los tres se rieron con ganas. Gabriel se marchó tras una extraña y fría despedida, y Will y Jem volvieron a montar en la moto. Esta vez, viajaron despacio, haciendo una ruta casi turística por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la casa de Jem.

Habían bajado de la moto, y se hallaban frente al portal del edificio. Por primera vez en toda la velada, parecían incómodos. No sabían qué hacer.

—¿Te apetece… subir? —sugirió Jem.

—No sé yo, tengo mis reservas a lo que pueda pasar en esas escaleras y esos rellanos.

—Es verdad, nunca has entrado como toca. Venga —de nuevo, le tomó de la mano—, sube conmigo.

No se esperaba gran cosa, pero lo único remarcable del ascenso a la casa de Jem por la vía tradicional fue que en el justo momento en que entraban en la casa, el compañero de rellano de Jem, un chico latino que no debía tener más de dieciocho (si acaso los tenía), salía y les saludó.

—Bueno, he de decir que esto ha sido toda una experiencia… —comentó Will sonriendo. Sin esperar a que se lo ofreciera, se dejó caer en el sofá.

Jem, mientras tanto, se lavaba las manos en el aseo. Trataba de quitar, en vano, los delatores restos de pintura. Cuando salió, se encontró con que Will ojeaba sus libros.

—Otelo —dijo, mostrándoselo—. Así que tú eres de esos.

—¿De cuáles?

—De los que se leen la obra antes de ir a verla.

Jem no sabía si para Will aquello era bueno, era malo o era una mera curiosidad adicional.

—¿No te vas a quitar la camisa? Al final te la has manchado —observó—. Tal y como te había advertido.

—No, ya me la quitaré luego —comentó tratando de sonar casual, y tomó asiento en su butaca.

—Has dicho que por estas entradas harías cualquier cosa —dijo Will, recordando la conversación pasada. Las sacó de su bolsillo—. Quítate la camisa.

Su tono era de desafío. Pero iba a buenas. No obstante, Jem puso gesto de amargura.

—Quédatelas entonces.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Tienes una marca de nacimiento en forma de perrito? ¿Algún tatuaje vergonzoso? ¿Una quemadura…? No pasa nada, no todos podemos tener una piel tan perfecta como la mía…

Pero por una vez Jem no reía sus gracias. Will calló, comprendiendo el mensaje.

—Vale, lo siento, sea lo que sea. No pretendía herirte… —alargó la mano para tomársela, pero recordando el rechazo anterior, la retiró.

—William —Jem se frotó los ojos, aturdido—. Es algo que… no quiero hacer. Al menos no todavía. Sé que no puedes entenderme porque no conoces la razón pero, por favor, no me preguntes al respecto…

—Está bien, está bien. Lo he pillado. No digas nada más.

Tras un breve silencio, Jem, con renovados ánimos y volviendo al tono juguetón, dijo:

—Aún puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

—Pues, ahora que lo dices…

—Sólo una cosa. Y que no incluya más vendettas personales.

—Debes admitir que lo has disfrutado. Te lo he visto en la cara… —le recordó Will con una sonrisa, que Jem no pudo evitar devolverle.

—Sí, ha sido una experiencia trepidante, única… pero que no quiero volver a repetir. Venga, suéltalo. Dime lo que querías pedirme.

—Aún tengo que pensármelo —dijo, en respuesta. Pero a Jem no se le escapó que se había echado para atrás en el último momento—. Pero, toma. Las entradas son tuyas. Invita a quien más te apetezca.

Dicho esto, las depositó con cuidado, sabiendo el gran valor que tenían para Jem.

—Está claro. Esta es para ti —Jem no lo dudó ni por un instante, y le empujó una—. Tienes que venirte conmigo.

—Pero… yo no sé nada de música. Creía que querrías ir con Emma o alguien especial del conservatorio.

—No tienes que saber nada de música para sentirla. Será como hoy yo en el teatro. El arte se vive, no se aprende. Ven conmigo y vive esta experiencia inigualable. Si quieres, claro.

Ante tanta intensidad y emoción en sus palabras, Will fue incapaz de negarse.

–De acuerdo. Iremos juntos.

* * *

_Este monstruo de capítulo está dedicado a FromTheFuture, sí, este capítulo era aquel que pretendía publicar allá a finales de octubre. Así que feliz cumpleaños, con mucho retraso. Tenía pensado dividirlo, pero luego he creído mejor dar más historia a aquellos que querían que la continuara._

_No sé si debería hacer spoiler de mi propia obra… pero en el próximo capítulo Jem y Will se encontrarán con alguien que no esperaban conocer mutuamente… ¿quién creéis u os gustaría que fuera?_

_Mizpah. _


	8. Capítulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**Julio de 2013. Clerkenwell, Londres.**

No hacía ni cinco minutos que había entrado por la puerta de su casa, cuando el teléfono móvil sonó. No estaba para llamadas en aquellos momentos, por lo que al sacar el terminal del bolsillo de la sudadera que llevaba puesta, sin siquiera mirar la pantalla, descolgó y preguntó:

—¿Hola? —su voz sonó como su estado, cansada.

—¿James?

—¿William? —preguntó el otro. Su voz seguía pareciendo cansada, pero esta vez tenía una nota alegre. Sonrió contra la pantalla sin poder evitarlo. Durante aquella demoníaca semana, las llamadas de Will habían supuesto la luz entre tanta oscuridad.

—¿Te pillo en buen momento? —Al otro lado de la línea, Will no sabía si le había despertado, o acaso estaba a punto de acostarse… aunque eran las siete de la tarde. Quién sabía, al fin y al cabo Jem padecía de insomnio.

—Sí, claro, acabo de llegar a casa.

—Perfecto —se adelantó a decir el galés—. ¿Sigue en pie el plan de hoy?

—¿El plan de hoy? —Jem parecía confundido. No recordaba que tuvieran ningún plan.

—Lo de la exposición del novio de Emma. ¿No era hoy?

—Ah, sí, claro —recordó—. Pero creía que no podías venir. ¿No se suponía que tenías la graduación de tu hermana?

—Sí, la tenía. Quiero decir, la he tenido. Acaba de terminar el acto, los discursos, las fotos y todo lo demás. Pero al final, ¡sorpresa! No vamos a cenar todos juntos. El Lightworm la ha invitado a un restaurante y a un hotel súper exclusivo —dijo con un marcado retintín. Seguro que además había puesto los ojos en blanco— y súper caro. El muy traicionero fastidiador de planes.

Jem soltó una risita.

—William, es su novio. ¿Y cuántos años decías que ya llevaban juntos? ¿Iban para cinco?

—Eso no es excusa —no tardó en protestar Will—. Yo mismo llevo veinticinco años siendo su hermano mayor. Y a fin de cuentas he sido el único de su familia sanguínea en estar allí, a parte de Jace, claro.

Jem tardó un momento en concluir:

—…al final no ha acudido vuestro padre.

—No, al parecer la graduación de la única hija que le queda con vida no era lo suficientemente importante —se escuchó un resoplido, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el teléfono con fuerza.

—Oh Will, lo siento mucho…

—No pasa nada —dijo rápidamente—. Entonces, ¿vamos a la exposición? —preguntó con el ánimo súbitamente renovado.

—No sé yo, no sé yo. No me gusta ser el segundo plato de nadie…

—¿Ni siquiera de William Herondale? ¡Pero si es un auténtico honor estar presente en su menú!

A Jem se le escapó una risita, tras lo que dijo:

—Bueno, si es de él, tal vez me lo piense.

—Entonces… ¿decías que estabas en casa?

—Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque estoy afuera.

Jem asomó la cabeza por la ventana, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

—No te veo…

—No estoy en la azotea, estoy en el portal.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi William Herondale?

Will soltó una risita ante aquella reacción de sorpresa.

—Cecily me ha obligado a ponerme traje. Y sólo tengo uno que me valga, por lo que tengo que cuidarlo. Ni siquiera he venido en moto.

—Entonces te abro —dijo Jem, y apretó el botón del telefonillo que abría la puerta de abajo.

—Una advertencia, James —Will abrió la puerta—. ¿Tienes a mano gafas de sol?

Tras aquella pregunta, comenzó a subir las escaleras a grandes zancadas.

—¿Gafas de sol? Si no queda mucho para que oscurezca…

—Vaya, me has decepcionado. Creía que te adelantarías a mi chiste como haces siempre. Te decía lo de las gafas de sol porque… hoy estoy deslumbrante.

Dicho esto, colgó el teléfono y llamó a la puerta de Jem con los nudillos.

El joven asiático no tardó en abrir.

No pudo evitarlo. Le miró de arriba abajo. Y es que Will no mentía. Estaba absolutamente arrebatador. El traje le venía como un guante. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba hecho a medida y por un buen sastre. Le recubría el cuerpo como una segunda piel y centraba la atención justo donde tocaba.

Sin embargo, fue Will quien habló antes del atuendo del otro:

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿James Carstairs en ropa de sport?

Así era. Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido Jem había dejado de lado los pantalones de vestir, los fulares, las gabardinas, las camisas y los chalecos. Lucía unos pantalones bombachos grises y una sudadera blanca con algún mensaje desconocido para Will escrito en chino.

—Acabo de venir de yoga. Necesitaba relajarme un poco —dijo a modo de explicación para su falta de protocolo en la vestimenta.

Aunque Jem no se lo pudiera imaginar, a Will le costó apartar la mirada de la figura que dejaban entrever aquellos pantalones bombachos, que se ceñían en zonas que nunca antes habían estado tan ceñidas mientras que otras se difuminaban por completo e incitaban aún más a pensar en ellas. Quizás no hubiera dejado de mirar para abajo si no llegara a ser por el gorro que llevaba y centraba toda la atención en su cabeza.

—Y con gorro —añadió con una sonrisa.

Porque, coronando su cabeza, llevaba el gorro más adorable que podía existir. Un gorro gris con ojitos y bigotes de gato, así como unas orejitas sobresalientes. A ambos lados del rostro le caían dos tiras que acababan a modo de patitas.

—Oh… es verdad —Jem hizo ademán de quitárselo, pero se detuvo al ponerse la mano en la cabeza—. En fin, ya me has visto con él. Debajo llevo el pelo demasiado sucio como para salir a la calle con la cabeza descubierta. Casi lo tengo negro de nuevo, así que imagínate.

—Seguro que exageras. Pero no importa, es una buena excusa para verte con un gorro que te queda tan bien.

—Ya, claro —dijo Jem en un tono que demostraba que no le creía. Y por una única vez abandonó sus refinadísimos modales y no esperó a darle paso y cerrarle la puerta a Will, sino que caminó directamente hasta la zona de la cocina esperando ser seguido.

El galés, por su parte, entró, cerró la puerta y lo siguió diciendo:

—¿Qué tal tu ajetreada semana?

—Ajetreada —respondió, de espaldas a él. Estaba llenando de agua la tetera.

—¿Por eso no pudiste responder a mis mensajes?.

Jem, que acababa de encender la tetera, asintió:

—Sí, lo siento. Estaba hasta arriba. Esa sustitución que me ha tocado hacer en el conservatorio este último mes me ha venido fatal. He tenido que tragarme el doble de audiciones que ya de por sí me tocaban. Sólo ha pasado una semana de este mes y ya quiero que termine —dijo, llevándose las manos a las sienes, para masajeárselas ligeramente.

Will le miró con cara de pena. Jem estaba agotado, se notaba en el pelo sucio que asomaba debajo de su gorro, en sus profundas ojeras y en su postura, con los hombros cargados y la espalda combada. Incluso parecía haber adelgazado. Y mirando alrededor, descubrió que su piso no mantenía su orden habitual. Sobre la mesa se acumulaban papeles, cuadernos y bolis; en la pila tazas y más tazas, y en el sofá estaban todas las camisas y pantalones que debía haberse estado poniendo durante aquellos días.

—Venga, ve a sentarte —le ordenó, poniéndole una mano en la espalda y empujándolo ligeramente—. Ya termino yo de hacer el té.

—Pero tengo que tomar unas pastillas… —protestó el asiático.

—Ve a sentarte, que parece que no puedas ni sostenerte en pie. Ya me dices qué pastillas tengo que coger. ¿Té negro te parece bien?

—Té negro y bien cargado, por favor —respondió mientras iba a tomar asiento.

—James, ¿de verdad quieres ir a la exposición? Creo que deberías dormir como mínimo hasta mañana…

—De ninguna manera. Julian ha peleado muchísimo para conseguir una sala donde exponer él solo. Tengo que estar allí.

—Como quieras —Will comenzó a abrir los armarios, en busca de dos tazas limpias. Por suerte, Jem parecía que otra cosa no, pero coleccionaba tazas. Encontró dos muy patrióticas: una con la bandera británica y otra con la inglesa. Will puso mala cara, pero en vista de que no había otras más limpias, hubo de conformarse—. ¿Qué pastillas decías que tenías que tomar?

—Abre el cajón de debajo del de los cubiertos. Tengo que tomar las del frasco con la tapa roja…

Al abrir dicho cajón, lo descubrió repleto de frascos y cajas de medicinas. Sintió un estremecimiento en el cuerpo, y no por primera vez se preguntó por el verdadero estado de la salud de Jem.

—Creo que las tengo. ¿Y qué vas a comer?

—Nada, no hace…

—Tienes que comer algo. A ver, qué tienes por aquí… —pegó una barrida y a falta de algo más consistente, cogió un bote de galletas para el té. Lo colocó todo sobre una bandeja y lo transportó a la mesilla—. Y luego decías de mí. No tienes nada de comer en condiciones.

Jem no tardó ni un instante en rodear la taza con ambas manos. Era la taza con la bandera de Reino Unido.

—¿Tienes frío? —Will preguntó, pensando que aunque aquel día no hacía calor, estaban a principios de julio.

—No, pero… me reconforta.

—Bueno, espero que esta taza también te reconforte —Will empujó con dos dedos la taza con la bandera inglesa hacia Jem—. Si tengo que elegir entre una de las dos, prefiero beber de la del supuesto "reino unido".

Jem las cambió con expresión divertida, y dijo:

—Puedo entender que no quieras beber de la bandera inglesa pero… ¿qué tiene de malo la Union Jack?

—No nos representa —explicó Will con gesto y tono serio—. Combina las cruces de los santos patronos de Escocia, Irlanda del Norte y, por descontado, de Inglaterra. En mi opinión, encima de todas ellas, falta nuestro _Y Ddraig Goch, _el fiero dragón rojo.

Aun así, tomó la taza (aunque con mayor cautela que de habitual) y tomó un trago.

—¿Te quedan muchas audiciones que revisar?

—Por suerte, ya han acabado todas. La semana que viene tenemos la reunión para poner las notas. Y a la siguiente terminan las clases en el colegio —Jem daba clases tanto en el conservatorio como en una escuela privada—. Y vacaciones, al fin.

Will sonrió para tratar de animarle, y añadió:

—Venga, entonces todo lo malo ya ha pasado.

—Por suerte, sí —Jem pegó un largo sorbo, tras lo que sacó del frasco de medicinas dos cápsulas y se las tragó. Después, volvió a beber.

Will lo miraba sin perder un detalle.

—¿De verdad que estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Ya te lo dije una vez, me ves mal aspecto por la ropa —bebió otro trago de té—. Es como tú hoy. Bien podrías estar con fiebre, que no lo aparentarías.

—Vaya, gracias. ¿Entonces te gusta cómo me queda el traje? —Will no pudo contenerse, y le guiñó un ojo de aquella manera tan irresistible que él tenía. A fin de cuentas, la había ensayado durante toda su adolescencia ante el espejo.

Jem no respondió, y depositó su taza vacía sobre la mesilla.

—Hablando de vestimentas… estoy indeciso respecto a lo que me pondré hoy.

—A ver si lo adivino… ¿dudas entre una camisa gris perla y una gris niebla? —preguntó el galés con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

Jem puso cara de asombro, e imitó el gesto de fingir estar dolido que acostumbraba a poner Will.

—¿Te estás metiendo con mi forma de vestir? Ya es la segunda vez en este día.

—No es eso… si a mí me encanta como vistes —y lo decía en serio—. Especialmente hoy.

Jem obvió la última frase, ajeno a que con aquel gorrito en la cabeza, Will no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro.

—Pero dices que soy aburrido.

—No es eso —repitió—. Vamos, si hoy mismo Cecily antes de obligarme a que me pusiera el traje me ha preguntado si me pensaba poner una camisa negro profundo o negro agujero negro…

—Eso no lo arregla. Estás diciendo que ambos somos unos aburridos.

Will decidió no seguir por ahí, a la vez que hacía una nota mental: cuando Jem estaba cansado, entraba en un modo especialmente susceptible.

—Venga, enséñame entre lo que estabas dudando.

Jem se levantó y caminó hasta su habitación, que tenía la cortinilla abierta. Dentro se atisbaba un desorden de sábanas y más vestimentas descartadas. Will no se lo echaría nunca en cara. En una de las pocas llamadas que Jem le había cogido a lo largo de la semana, le había dicho cuántas horas había tenido que escuchar alumno tras alumno el canon de Pachelbel, y era un número que rozaba lo inhumano.

—Me las compró Emma el otro día, y me sugirió que me pusiera una de las dos hoy… —dijo, mientras salía del cuarto, con dos perchas en la mano. En la derecha llevaba una camisa en tono salmón claro, pero Will no se fijó mucho en ésta pues su atención la captó la camisa de la izquierda. Era floreada, y aunque a él no solían atraerle aquel tipo de camisas, no supo si por la combinación de colores o por cómo pensaba que le sentaría a Jem pero aquella le encantó.

—La de la izquierda, sin lugar a dudas.

—¿En serio? ¿No es demasiado colorida para un aburrido como yo?

—Para nada. Me encanta. Me la pondría yo mismo si no estuviese ya vestido.

Jem enarcó una ceja, incapaz de creer que a Will le gustase tanto como trataba de mostrar.

—Y si te viniese, claro.

En aquel momento fue cuando a Will le tocó enarcar una ceja.

—¿Me estás llamando gordo?

—No, sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Flaco?

—No, tampoco.

—En un diccionario de sinónimos, es lo que encontrarás contrapuesto a gordo.

—William —Jem le miró a los ojos, y centró su mirada en ellos—. Mírame. Yo estoy escuálido. Tú, por el contrario estás… fuerte.

—No estás escuálido —le discutió.

—Lo que tú digas. Voy a darme una ducha, espero que no te importe esperar.

—Para nada, aún queda rato para la exposición, ¿no? Tómate tu tiempo, relájate bajo el agua. Y —Will le retiró de la mano la percha con la camisa salmón—, ponte esa. Te quedará perfecta.

Jem no rechistó más y se metió en el baño. Will, por su parte dudó en si ponerse a leer mientras le esperaba, pero optó por una opción que esperó que no le molestase a Jem. Metió en el lavavajillas todas las tazas sucias, recogió un par de toallas y quitó las sábanas a la cama, y junto a éstas, metió la ropa sucia del cesto en la lavadora. Por último, recogió todas las camisas y los pantalones de vestir, y buscó con el navegador del móvil la tintorería más cercana.

—¿James? —preguntó, tras la puerta del baño.

—¿William? —la voz de Jem no se escuchaba muy bien debido a que se encontraba bajo el agua, pero estaba claro que le podía oír.

—¿Te estás relajando como te he dicho? —no se escuchó la respuesta de Jem, si es que la dio, a tan extraña pregunta—. ¿Estás pensando en mí?

—Claro que estoy pensando en ti.

—¿En serio? No te estarás… tocando.

—Por supuesto que estoy pensando en ti y por supuesto que me estoy tocando.

Ahí fue cuando Will se quedó sin palabras. No se esperaba aquella respuesta para nada. Se quedó allí plantado y segundos después Jem abrió la puerta.

—Pensaba en ti porque… ¿cómo no vas a pensar en una persona cuando justo en ese momento dicha persona te está hablando? Y me estaba tocando mientras tanto porque… estaba terminando de aclararme el pelo —dicho esto, y como si tratara de añadirle mayor teatralidad a su discurso, Jem se subió la capucha que tenía su albornoz blanco y negro.

Así fue como Will descubrió que también tenía ojitos y orejitas, pero en este caso, de panda.

—Esto… había pensado llevar toda esta ropa a la tintorería mientras te vestías. ¿Te parece bien?

La pregunta era amable, pero como tantas veces en Will, contenía un desafío. Le estaba retando a que si era capaz de superar su antigua timidez y podía vestirse con él delante, en una habitación sin puerta.

—Te lo agradecería en gran medida, lo cierto es que me he visto obligado a elegir entre las dos camisas coloridas porque todas las demás las tengo sucias.

—No hace falta que me lo agradezcas —la sonrisa de Will fue agridulce—. Hasta luego.

Cuando le abrió la puerta por segunda vez aquel día, Jem Carstairs tenía un aspecto renovado que estaba bastante a la altura del galés. La camisa que había elegido Will, al ser colorida le aportaba el aspecto mucho más vivo que aquel día realmente necesitaba. Unos pantalones chinos negros y un bonito par de mocasines completaban el atuendo. El pelo, en lugar de dejárselo lacio como acostumbraba, se lo había moldeado con gel por la parte de delante de forma desordenada.

Era Jem, pero había perdido aquel toque clásico y ahora era mucho más urbano y actual.

Will no pensaba quejarse por el cambio. Por una vez se quedó sin palabras. Le tendió el resguardo de la tintorería en silencio.

Jem sonrió.

—Muchas gracias William, no hacía falta que hicieses todo esto por mí. Y has recogido un poco la casa… que, por cierto, siento mucho que hayas visto el aspecto que tenía. No he podido pasar mucho tiempo aquí todos estos días…

—No tienes de qué disculparte, James. Y, por cierto, me alegra ver que de nuevo eres tú.

Jem tardó en comprenderlo, y cuando lo hizo, mostró una expresión de arrepentimiento.

—También lo siento por eso. He estado tan refunfuñón… ni siquiera te he preguntado por cómo ha ido la graduación de Cecily.

—No pasa nada. Y ya te lo contaré cuando vayamos a comer algo, porque antes de la exposición tienes que comer algo —dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica—. ¿Ya lo llevas todo?

—Un segundo.

Jem salió de su habitación tan pronto como entró, con una americana negra que se puso sobre la marcha.

—¿Salimos?

—¿Hoy no coges tu bastón?

—Báculo —le corrigió Jem mientras abría la puerta.

—¿Ni tu gorrito de gato?

A modo de respuesta, el asiático rodó los ojos.

Cuando estaban ya pisando la calle, Will volvió a insistir:

—Realmente te quedaba muy bien. Lo digo en serio.

—Ya te haré otro día un desfile de modelo con él puesto.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Will, picarón.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Jo.

Entraron en un pub vegano que se encontraba a medio camino, y Will pidió un menú completo que después obligó a Jem a comérselo entero. Sólo cuando había acabado con la última miga le permitió levantarse y se marcharon, corriendo porque al final iban a llegar tarde.

El emplazamiento de la sala de exposiciones era una antigua fábrica que daba al Támesis, y que ahora se utilizaba para eventos culturales. Disponía de una sala grande, y bien iluminada, y el evento había tenido la suficiente publicidad como para que al llegar a Jem le costase localizar a Emma y a Julian.

—Mira, aquél es Jules —señaló en cuanto se lo encontró.

Will no se vio sorprendido. El chico en cuestión tenía toda la pinta de ser un artista. Su cabello alborotado, comparable a un nido de pájaros, y sus alegres y holgadas prendas ya lo decían; mucho más sus manos, tan expresivas mientras hablaba con un par de mujeres que parecían realmente interesadas en sus obras.

—Te pillé —dijo Emma, sorprendiéndoles y abrazando a Jem por la espalda. Después, se apartó de él y le dio un buen repaso—. A ver, déjame verte… pero si estás genial. Parece que ver a Will te haya cambiado por completo en comparación a como estabas esta mañana.

Jem, sonrojado y evitando aquel último comentario, dijo:

—Tú, Em, estás preciosa con ese vestido. Pareces completamente la musa que eres.

Un largo vestido vaporoso azul de tirantes finos, profundísimo escote y espalda al aire cubrían, o mejor dicho, descubrían el fino y delicado cuerpo de pajarillo que poseía Emma. Llevaba la melena hecha a un lado en un semirecogido, y unas finas sandalias de tacón. Los primos no tienen por qué parecerse, pero en aquel instante Will hizo la conexión de parentesco entre Emma y Jem. Ambos compartían aquella constitución delicada que les confería un aspecto etéreo.

—¡Pero yo soy más que una musa! Que sea rubia no me convierte en objeto de exposición —por primera vez, dirigió su mirada a Will, y parecía retarle a seguir mirándola.

—De eso estoy completamente seguro —ajeno al desafío, Jem se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un afectuoso beso en la frente.

—¡Ay, pero si ya han llegado Helen y Aline! —exclamó entusiasmada—. Voy a saludarlas. Will —en esta ocasión, le guiñó un ojo y cuando pasó por su lado, empujándole un poco a propósito le susurró—. Buena ésa, la de Emil Pangborn.

Will sonrió, complacido. Al parecer, se había ganado a Emma.

No siguieron a Emma, pero tampoco se movieron tras su marcha.

—¿Helen y Aline, son pareja? —preguntó Will al verlas cogidas estrechamente de la mano, simplemente por hacer conversación. Era algo más que evidente, sobre todo por el modo en el que tenían los rostros inclinados mientras hablaban.

—Sí. Se casarán el año que viene. Helen es la hermana mayor de Julian, por cierto.

—Ah, sí, comparten ese toque de… hada ambos.

—¿Hada? ¿Acaso te ha gustado Helen? ¿Por eso preguntabas si tenía pareja?

—Es bonita, pero no me van las hadas, pues éstas pueden resultar traicioneras. En cambio, prefiero a los gatos nocturnos y solitarios —Dicho este comentario, y sin apenas mirarle, se encaminó a observar el primer cuadro.

Jem tuvo que acudir a saludar a algunos cuantos conocidos (por ejemplo, la familia de Julian, que ya de por sí eran muchísimos), así que estuvo ocupado mientras Will hacía gran parte del recorrido artístico. No obstante, no estaba tranquilo, y no paraba de echarle ojeadas al galés. Justo cuando veía que se acercaba a un cuadro en concreto, le siguió.

Will se detuvo durante un buen rato ante la obra, que representaba en un estilo hiperrealista a un chico y una chica desnudos, cuyos cuerpos estaban unidos, pues compartían por caja torácica un violín. La chica, cuya larga melena ondeaba al viento, miraba con gran compasión al chico, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, apretados con fuerza. Sus lágrimas eran rojas, única nota de color en un cuadro en blanco y negro.

—¿Eres tú, verdad? —preguntó en tono calmado, sin mirarle pero sabiendo que estaba allí, a su lado.

—Fue una mala época —fue la respuesta de Jem.

Will se giró ligeramente, para mirarle también con compasión.

—James…

Pero una voz le impidió seguir hablando.

—¡Herondale! ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

El interpelado cerró los ojos e inspiró. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Se giró lentamente, para preguntar:

–¿Qué haces tú aquí, Magnus?

Aquel día ya se habían visto, pero aun así, Magnus se había cambiado de ropa. Había dejado atrás el traje bastante formal que había llevado en la graduación y ahora lucía unas galas mucho más bohemias y vistosas. Más propias de él.

—Tu respuesta primero, príncipe dramático. Yo soy un apasionado de las exposiciones de arte, tú, que yo sepa, no habías pisado una en tu vida.

—Eso no es del todo cierto. Para tu información… —comenzó a decir, pero de nuevo, otra voz le cortó.

Alec se había estado acercando hacia ellos, y al hacerlo, se había dado cuenta de quién se encontraba al lado de Will.

—Will, qué sorpresa verte hoy otra vez —dijo con la sonrisa amable que siempre le dedicaba—. Y hola, Jem. Esta semana no nos hemos visto, ¿todo va bien?

Ante aquello, Will sólo pudo mirar a un lado y a otro, comprobando con sorpresa la situación que estaba descubriendo. Que Jem y Alec se conocían. Y al mirar a Jem, Will vio que estaba igualmente sorprendido.

—¿Os conocéis? —preguntaron ambos a la vez—. Pues verás —de nuevo dijeron, y rieron. Pero Will gesticuló en señal que le dejaba hablar primero.

—Alec y yo vamos a yoga juntos desde que me cambiaron los horarios este año —aclaró—. Aunque tanto a él como a Magnus ya me los habían presentado y los conocía de vista, de algunas exposiciones de Julian. ¿Y vosotros, de qué os conocéis?

—Bane es… mi ex compañero de piso.

Magnus había permanecido callado hasta el momento, observando la situación para tratar de comprenderla. En aquel momento, estalló.

—Vaya, ¿así te refieres a mí, con lo importante que soy para ti?

—¿Importante? ¿Tú? —Will se le encaró de forma chulesca.

—Soy tu mejor amigo, tu único amigo, en realidad —recalcó.

—James es mi amigo —le respondió Will, en autodefensa.

—¿James? —preguntó Magnus, confundido. Después, se le iluminó la bombilla—. ¿Jem es James? Quiero decir… ¿Jem es tu James? Oh, Alec —Magnus le agarró de la mano a su pareja, y se la zarandeó con emoción—. ¡Es James!

Se sonrieron entre ellos, mientras que tanto Will como Jem se sentían violentamente avergonzados.

—Por favor, ¿podéis dejar de comportaros como unos auténticos lunáticos? —Will protestó—. La gente empieza a miraros. Por cierto, ¿por qué estáis aquí?

—El mundo es un pañuelo —dijo Alec—. Aline es amiga íntima mía de la infancia y…

—Fingieron estar saliendo juntos, ¿lo sabías? —le interrumpió Magnus, y miró a Will con una sonrisa—. Menudo par esos dos. Menos mal que allí estaba yo y los saqué del armario…

Alec le propinó un bien merecido codazo.

—Aline es la prometida de Helen, que es…

—La hermana de Julian, sí, eso ya lo sé. Pues vaya, qué historia… en fin, todo un placer haberos vuelto a ver —dijo con una cortesía sobreactuada—. Voy a terminar de disfrutar de la exposición, os dejo.

Se encaminó hacia la sala adjunta, esperando no ser seguido. Al menos no por el par de viejas cotillas de Magnus y Alec. Pero Jem sí que lo hizo.

—¿Entonces, Alec es hermano de Gabriel, el novio de Cecily?

—Así es —respondió Will con cansancio.

—Bueno, pero Alec es majo para ser un Lightworm. ¿Por qué a ti te cae bien, no?

Will sonrió, al ver que Jem ya también se refería a ellos como los Lightworm.

—Sí, claro, si Alec es un cielo de chaval, el problema es Magnus.

—¿De verdad es un problema? Si siempre me estás hablando de él… parece que hayáis pasado por mucho juntos. ¿No crees que lo estás dramatizando un poquitín? A veces siento que eliges aleatoriamente el modo en el que tratarás a la gente. O por medio de un extraño radar —ante la extraña mirada que le dedicó Will, prosiguió con su explicación—. Es como si dijeras: Gabriel Lightworm, enemigo. Charlotte, enemiga. Jem, amigo. Siento como si fruto de una rara alineación de constelaciones yo te hubiese caído bien a la primera.

—No funciona así. Para nada. Tú me caes bien porque… tú eres tú —desde su interior, Will se aplaudió a sí mismo por su pésima descripción, digna de un poeta de trece años—. A ver, que no salga de aquí. Quiero muchísimo a Magnus. Pero no aguanto que se meta en mi vida, que es lo que viene haciendo desde que Te… —se calló.

—Desde tu exnovia, ¿no?

—Sí —Will asintió.

—Se preocupa por ti, eso es algo bueno —antes que le cortara, porque le veía la intención de negar lo que había dicho, añadió—. Bueno, ya he saludado a toda la gente a la que tenía que saludar, si quieres, terminamos de ver la exposición y nos marchamos…

Pero de nuevo, sufrieron una interrupción.

—Jem, creíamos que no te encontraríamos.

Y en aquel momento es cuando a Jem le tocó incomodarse y ponerse rígido. Se giró lentamente, como tiempo atrás hubiera hecho Will.

—John, Cordelia… no sabía que fueseis a venir.

—Claro que sí. Hemos conseguido hacer un hueco para apoyar a Jules—dijo John, mientras Cordelia pasaba a abrazarle.

—Estás más delgado, Jem —observó—. ¿No has estado comiendo? Hace días que no te vemos ni hablamos por teléfono… ¿cómo llevas tu medicación?

Avasallado a preguntas, Jem tosió.

—Tío John, tía Cordelia… os presento a mi amigo William —extendió un brazo con tal de señalarle.

—Oh, William… ya queríamos conocerte —Cordelia extendió una amplia sonrisa, y le alargó la mano para saludarle—. No sabíamos que fueses tan guapo.

—Créame, si hubiese contactado conmigo, ya le habría dicho yo mismo lo guapo que soy —fue la resuelta respuesta que le dio Will, tras estrecharle la mano y besársela de forma encantadora.

Todos rieron, John y Cordelia creyendo que hablaba en broma.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos —dijo John, dándose cuenta de lo incómodo de la situación. Se notaba que compartía sangre con Jem, pues era mucho más callado y formal—. Tenemos que terminar de ver la exposición.

—Cierto —dijo Cordelia—. Jem, espero que este domingo vengas a comer. William, también espero verte pronto por nuestra casa. Las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para un tan buen amigo de nuestro sobrino.

Tras volver a abrazar a su sobrino, ambos se marcharon.

Will y Jem se miraron y suspiraron.

—Te reto a algo —sugirió Will.

—Te escucho.

—El objetivo es terminar de ver la exposición en sentidos opuestos sin que ningún conocido nos interrumpa. Después, nos encontramos en la puerta principal y nos vamos directos a tu casa. Ahora llamo al taxi, el que llegue más tarde paga la carrera.

—Hecho.

Se dieron un formal apretón de manos y comenzó la apuesta. Will fijó su atención en Alec y en Magnus, que estaban en un extremo de la sala, hablando animadamente con Helen y Aline. El asunto estaba despejado, por lo que pudo contemplar las obras tranquilamente, pero entonces se encontró con el artista, Jules, acompañado por Emma, que traía consigo a Jem. De nuevo hubo presentaciones, pero Jules fue muy simpático y no hizo que la situación se volviese tensa, Will halagó la obra como si de un entendido se tratara, se hicieron a petición de Emma una foto los cuatro juntos, pero pronto la atención de Julian fue requerida en otra parte y Jem y Will se cruzaron y siguieron por sus respectivos caminos. Jem, por su parte, tuvo que esquivar a más conocidos, aunque con los únicos que de verdad tuvo miedo fue con sus tíos, que sin embargo no se le volvieron a acercar. Cuando salió por la puerta principal, se topó con Will.

—Y el taxi llega en tres, dos, uno… —señaló el galés hacia el automóvil que se aproximaba por la calle—. Después de ti, al fin y al cabo, tú invitas.

—¿Te has detenido siquiera a mirar por un segundo el techo?

—¿Cómo? Te lo estás inventando… —Will, en cambio, giró la cabeza para mirar, pero Jem le hizo caminar hacia el taxi. Cuando estaban frente a la puerta del vehículo, se sacó el móvil del bolsillo—. Mira: A Julian siempre le encantaron los murales de techo.

Jem, anticipándose a que Will no se habría dado ni cuenta, se había sacado una foto desde abajo donde salía él mismo (así demostraba que era de aquel día, conocía a Will y sabía que podía escaquearse con la excusa de que no se sabía realmente si se trataba de otra exposición) y un techo decorado de forma sobrecogedora: parecía que mil criaturas estuviesen escapando por una abertura del tejado.

—Eso es trampa.

—Te equivocas. Tú mismo propusiste la apuesta y las reglas —abrió la puerta—. Después de ti. Al fin y al cabo, tú pagas.

* * *

—Bueno, llegados a este punto… creo que tengo que hacerte una pregunta —dijo Jem, y se le escapó una sonrisa entre sus palabras.

Habían cenado comida hindú y ahora compartían una botella de vino sentados en el sofá, acompañados por suave música de fondo. Will había convencido a Jem de que mientras siguieran bajo su techo no era peligroso la ingesta de alcohol juntos. Se equivocaba.

—¿Pregunta picante? —auguró Will—. Ten cuidado con lo que preguntas, quizás sea algo que no quieras saber…

—Quiero saber —Jem depositó la copa sobre la mesilla de café y aproximó su cuerpo al del galés—, si entre tú y Magnus hubo algo.

—¿En serio? Bah, ¿cómo puedes preguntar eso? ¿Magnus y yo? Iuk —hizo ademán de meterse los dedos en la boca y vomitar.

—¿Ni un desliz en una noche de borrachera? ¿Ni un beso siquiera?

Will dudó. Jem se anotó un tanto.

—Algo hubo… estoy seguro.

—A ver, a ver. No te imagines cosas raras—se apresuró a aclarar—. Sí que nos besamos…

—¡Lo sabía!

—Pero sólo una noche. Y fue de las experiencias más raras de mi vida.

—¿Hubo toqueteo?

—Ehm…

—¡Lo hubo!

—No… a ver, no lo recuerdo bien. Estábamos borrachos, estábamos en una fiesta en nuestro piso… Magnus aún no estaba con Alec y a mí, aunque parezca difícil de creer, me había rechazado una chica…

—Simples excusas. Cuéntame cómo fue —Jem sonreía de oreja a oreja. Estaba ansioso por conocer toda aquella truculenta historia.

—Creo que Magnus lo había pensado hacía tiempo. Lo digo porque yo estaba pasado de copas, pero estaba haciendo que estaba más borracho de lo que en realidad estaba. La chica se acababa de ir de mi habitación cuando Magnus entró. Me preguntó qué había pasado, traté de explicarle y… puf, sólo recuerdo que de pronto lo tenía encima y me estaba comiendo los morros. Y que momentos después, yo estaba sin camiseta y sus manos estaban por todas partes.

—¿Le seguiste el juego?

—Durante un poco sí. Créeme, Magnus sabe besar pero que muy bien, puede hipnotizar a cualquiera. Pero… no. Aquello no era lo mío.

—¿Estar con un tío? —inquirió Jem.

—Estar con Magnus —puntualizó Will—. No es mi tipo.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo?

—Oh, ya sabes. Alguien que me edifique un pedestal para adorarme como su único dios y todo eso —dijo, esquivando la pregunta—. ¿Por qué querías saber lo de Magnus? ¿Te ha parecido que hubiese química entre los dos o algo así?

—No, ha sido más el hecho de que siempre te refirieras a él como tu ex compañero de piso, y no como a un simple amigo tuyo. Era como si… ocultases algo.

—Bueno pues, aparte de eso, no hay nada más.

—No sé si creerte. Al fin y al cabo, ya me has mentido antes.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Will, sin comprender a qué se refería.

—Me dijiste que nunca antes te habías besado con un chico. ¿Fue una treta para que te dijera que besas bien?

Will lo recordó. El baño del _Starbucks._ Y el beso entre ambos. Oh, ahora que había conseguido no pensar en el tema mientras estaba en presencia de Jem. Hasta aquel momento, claro está.

—Ehh… yo… James, no me tortures a estas horas, por favor. Realmente no recordaba que Magnus me hubiese besado. Muchas gracias —dijo, sin deseárselas en absoluto—, por recordarme aquello que mi mente había tratado de olvidar.

—De nada —respondió Jem con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Me disculparás pero… —Will se levantó—, tengo que ir al baño.

—Oh, claro. Adelante.

Cuando entró, supo que faltaba algo en aquel espacio. Fue cuando se lavó las manos que detectó el qué. ¡Jem no tenía espejo! En cuanto volvió a la sala de estar, se lo hizo ver:

—En serio, James, ¿cómo puedes vivir sin espejo en el baño? Sinceramente, yo me vería incapaz de… —Will se calló de golpe, al darse cuenta de que Jem se había dormido.

Ya lo había visto dormido antes, pero aquello no le quitaba su encanto. Jem parecía encontrarse en la más absoluta paz, aquella que había necesitado durante toda la semana. Will se preguntó qué hacer. Acabó decidiéndose por despertar a Jem para hacerle ir a la cama y que así pudiera disfrutar de un verdadero y cómodo descanso.

Pero Jem no despertaba, parecía haber cogido el sueño con ganas. Así que optó por llevarlo él mismo. Lo hizo con sumo cuidado, con tal que, ya que no se había despertado antes, no lo hiciera en medio de aquella situación tan extraña. Jem ya parecía frágil de por sí, pero lo sintió aún más cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos.

Ya había abierto la cama, así que lo depositó con cuidado, le quitó los zapatos y lo tapó. Viendo dormir tan profundamente a Jem, a él mismo también le entró el sueño. Pero estaba lejos de casa. Y no disponía de su vehículo. Además de que iba algo alcoholizado. Y cada vez estaba más cansado. Y aquella cama le tentaba más y más. Al fin y al cabo ya habían dormido juntos antes. El mundo no se acabaría si él también se metía bajo las sábanas. Estaba pensando en eso y de golpe no sólo lo pensaba, sino que lo había hecho. Y tenía los ojos cerrados. Y, junto a Jem, con sus brazos rozándose, se durmió.

* * *

_No me lo puedo creer. Otro monstruo de capítulo. En apenas una semana. No miento: si he podido escribir tanto y con tanta velocidad ha sido gracias a los maravillosos reviews de FromTheFuture y Megustaelheladodechocolatesii. Gracias, mil gracias chicas, por hacerme soñar con Jem y Will._

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os gustaría que el próximo tratara del despertar de la mañana siguiente? ¿Quién os gustaría más que se despertara antes: Jem o Will? Ésa es mi gran duda. Me puedo imaginar las historias por cada lado, pero tengo que decidirme por una. Ayudadme. _

_Mizpah_


	9. Capítulo IX

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**Junio de 2006. Chelsea, Londres.**

Jem se despertó tras un largo y apacible sueño en su cama. Contra su voluntad, que le decía que la mejor opción era permanecer con los ojos cerrados y seguir disfrutando de aquella mullida superficie, de aquella tan grata sensación, hizo ademán de levantarse. Tan pronto lo hizo, unos brazos reaccionaron inmediatamente y lo rodearon por la cintura. Un momento después, el cuerpo entero del chico que compartía su cama se encontraba tras él, reteniéndolo en su regazo con cariño. Apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro y le preguntó:

—¿Has dormido bien esta noche? —su voz era soñolienta y cariñosa a partes iguales. Debía haberse despertado poco antes que él o justo cuando había sentido que se levantaba.

Jem se llevó las manos a los ojos, y tras restregárselos ligeramente, respondió:

—Lo cierto es que sí —parecía gratamente sorprendido .

—Bien… eso está… muy bien —giró el rostro y le besó dulcemente en la mejilla, varias veces, para después susurrar en su oreja—. Tendré que quedarme más veces a dormir, entonces.

No le veía la expresión, pero sabía perfectamente que sonreía.

—No sé si sería eso conveniente…

—Vamos, Jem —le cortó en seguida—. No empieces con lo de los estudios…

—Tengo los _A level*_ el mes que viene —le recordó, como si no lo hubiese hecho ya durante prácticamente todos los días desde que había comenzado el curso—. Como tú no haces nada más que leer novelas porque ya estás en la universidad…

—¿Estás diciendo que te parezco un vago? —El chico lo estrechó más entre sus brazos y, ayudándose por medio de las piernas, lo tumbó en la cama, para colocarse encima de él inmediatamente—. Dímelo a la cara, Jem Carstairs —trató de sonar desafiante, pero no lo consiguió en absoluto. Sonreía demasiado—. Dímelo si de verdad lo piensas —repitió, a la vez que agachaba su cabeza e iba acercándose más y más al rostro de su amante.

Un ojo dorado y otro azul verdoso lo escrutaron, esperando su respuesta. Jem, en lugar de decir nada, llevó una mano a la oreja derecha de Mark, y recorrió con lentitud el contorno de ésta. Le gustaba hacerlo. Poseía unas orejas muy graciosas, un tanto puntiagudas, como si en realidad se tratase de un medioelfo. Su cara afilada y sus cabellos color dorado pálido afirmaban esta creencia.

—Tengo que estudiar —le recordó en tono quedo.

Mark le respondió tratando de hablar de una forma igual de calmada:

—Llevas meses y meses estudiando. Te sabes absolutamente todo lo que te tienes que saber. ¿De verdad no puedes sacrificar unas pocas horas de un sábado, y dedicárselas a tu desatendido novio? Te haré un buen desayuno luego. Gofres con chocolate, tus preferidos. Iré yo mismo a imprimirte los apuntes y así podrás estudiar sin descansos, justo como a ti te gusta. ¿Qué te parece mi plan? —una vez finalizada la lista de favores, Mark le miró directamente a los ojos, con aquella mirada tan intensa que poseía. Con aquellos ojos podía conseguir cualquier cosa, o al menos así sucedía con Jem, que había sido incapaz de rechazarle desde el día en que al rubio se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que tenían que acabar juntos. Desde entonces habían pasado casi dos años.

Jem arqueó un poco la espalda, y estiró el cuello para besarle en los labios a modo de respuesta, pero Mark se retiró a tiempo de impedirlo y volvió a quedar sentado encima de él.

—Nada de eso. Quiero que me lo digas tú, de viva voz —se quitó su camiseta sin mangas, tras lo cual disfrutó de la mirada que se le escapó a Jem. Por mucho que tratara de resistirse, su cuerpo le delataba. Lo deseaba, era evidente. Después, llevó las manos a los botones de la camisa de pijama del asiático y comenzó a abrírsela, hasta dejar todo su abdomen al descubierto. Muy delgado y muy pálido, sin un solo pelo a la vista.  
Mark no sabría nunca hacerse el duro. Volvió a inclinar su cabeza y comenzó a devorarle a besos la piel desnuda, desde el ombligo para ir subiendo hasta su boca—. Te quiero, Jem —dijo, tras besársela—. ¿No se te olvidará, verdad? Te amo —siguió, mirándole a los ojos, y llevó una mano a sus finos y grises cabellos, y se los alborotó—. Podrías seguir dejándotelo crecer. Así parecerías uno de los personajes de los mangas de Julian. _Kōhai_… seré tu _senpai_… —dijo, con una risita, que Jem le devolvió.

Sin dejar de sonreír llevó una mano a su cadera, otra a su hombro. Su novio le devolvió la sonrisa, creyendo que lo iba a atraer hacia sí para besarle. Así fue, en parte. Pero Jem, con uno de sus movimientos rápidos (de ninja sexy, como a Mark le gustaba llamarle en la intimidad), lo que hizo fue darle la vuelta para acabar encima de él.

—_Wǒ shì zhōngguó rén, wǒ bùshì rìběn rén_ —dijo rápidamente en respuesta, tras lo cual comenzó a besarle ardientemente. Comenzó lamiéndole con suavidad el labio inferior, para luego mordérselo ligeramente y tirar de éste. Cuando tuvo sus labios separados, lo besó introduciendo la lengua en su boca, jugando con ésta, transmitiéndole toda la pasión que sentía por él. Mark reaccionó de inmediato, y a la par que le devolvía el beso, subió sus manos hasta los hombros de Jem, y por medio de un tirón le despojó completamente de su camisa. Sus manos comenzaron un ascenso desde las lumbares del asiático, para atraerlo más hacia sí, para estar más juntos, más pegados, más unidos. Cuando Jem lo besaba, sentía que nunca se sentiría saciado de él. Más aún cuando era él reaccionaba de una forma tan fogosa y tomaba las riendas de la situación. Sin truncar el beso, Jem comenzó a jugar con los bucles rubios de la melena de Mark, tirando de ellos de manera inconsciente en los picos de mayor excitación.

Pero de golpe, se apartó bruscamente de él, y Mark, completamente ido, sin saber lo que pasaba, murmuró, casi sin aliento:

—¿Y qué se supone que acababas de decirme?

Justo cuando enunciaba su pregunta, la razón de la separación se evidenció. Jem comenzó a toser. Primero sólo un poco, pero luego la tos se fue agravando.

Mark se incorporó, y con gesto de preocupación, le acarició la espalda desnuda.

—Ey, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿O quieres que…?

No terminó de hablar, pues en ese momento la tos cesó tan pronto como había comenzado.

—Te decía que soy chino, no japonés —aclaró, como si nada de lo anterior hubiese sucedido—. Y estoy perfectamente, ya te veo llamando al hospital…

Esta vez sí, Jem se levantó de la cama.

—Jem… —Mark protestó—. Anda, no te enfades. Sólo me preocupo por ti —y continuó hablando, anticipándose a lo que vendría después—. No te trato como a un enfermo —se levantó y caminó hasta él, que había detenido sus pasos pero permanecía dándole la espalda—. Pero necesito saber si estás en plenas capacidades, nada más.

De nuevo cara a cara, le dio un casto beso en los labios, tras lo cual se puso de rodillas ante él.

—Necesito saber si… —Mark se mordió el labio inferior de forma inconsciente—. Después de mí… tú podrás devolverme… esto —dicho lo cual, y sin apartar sus ojos bicolores de los suyos, le bajó los pantalones de pijama.

* * *

**Julio de 2013. Clerkenwell, Londres.**

Jem se despertó sobresaltado y desorientado. No sabía si era de día o de noche, si se había dormido en la cama o en el sofá. Abrió los ojos de par en par, y trató de fijar la vista en la lámpara que colgaba del techo con tal de serenarse. Lentamente inspiró, espiró, inspiró… y sintió otra respiración a su lado. Fue entonces cuando comprendió por qué, a pesar del sobresalto, su cuerpo se sentía tan a gusto y con aquella calidez tan inusual. No estaba solo en la cama.

Con cautela, giró el rostro para comprobar que, a escasos centímetros del suyo, tenía el de Will. Dormía bocabajo, de modo que lo tenía medio enterrado en la almohada. De éste sólo se podía observar un párpado cerrado, con sus largas y oscuras pestañas dando casi imperceptibles aleteos, la nariz recta, y su boca, entreabierta. El resto eran rizos oscuros, que se habían esponjado por doquier. Asimismo, tenía el brazo izquierdo extendido, apoyado sobre el pecho de Jem. Su mano, en concreto, reposaba justo encima del colgante de jade que el asiático siempre llevaba encima y que durante el sueño se le había escapado del interior de la camisa. Camisa… que Will no llevaba.  
Alzando un poco la cabeza, comprobó que el galés se había quitado toda la ropa, que se encontraba esparcida por la cama. Debía haberse quedado en calzoncillos, por esta razón irradiaba tanto calor. Sin poder evitarlo, en un acto reflejo Jem se acurrucó como un gato contra él, y apretó con su propia mano la mano del otro chico, de modo que ambas permanecieron juntas durante un espacio de tiempo sobre su corazón.

Y fue entonces cuando se asustó. Y es que lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior era estar charlando con él animadamente en el sofá. Estaba muy cansado, y al mismo tiempo, muy a gusto. ¿Qué había pasado a partir de entonces? Él seguía llevando la ropa del día anterior, no se podía decir lo mismo de su _cariad_ (había estado investigando un poco sobre la lengua galesa). ¿Por qué estaban así? ¿Habían hecho algo digno de recordar de lo cual se debería arrepentir? Inmerso en aquellas dudas estaba, a la par que sufriendo un silencioso ataque de pánico, cuando Will se removió en su sueño. Balbuceó algo, en una lengua inteligible. Entre la algarabía de sílabas parecía haber dicho James, aunque aquello bien podían ser imaginaciones del asiático. Y de pronto, como impelido por medio de una sacudida, Will se incorporó en la cama.

Tras unas profundas y sonoras respiraciones, salió de ésta. Fue entonces cuando Jem decidió que lo más sensato era fingir hacerse el dormido. Había estado ingresado las suficientes veces en un hospital como para interpretar aquel papel a la perfección.

Aunque en esta ocasión no pudo actuar tan bien como acostumbraba. Para empezar, no sale todos los días de entre tus sábanas William Owen Herondale —desde que había descubierto su segundo nombre, lo enunciaba completo en su cabeza—, prácticamente desnudo. Y es que llevaba encima solamente unos bóxers negros de licra. Que se lo marcaban todo. Absolutamente todo.

—Al final no me resultaría tan imposible vivir aquí, al fin y al cabo —comentó Will en voz alta. Aunque Jem no le comprendió. ¿Por qué hablaba de vivir allí? ¿Quizás él le había sugerido tal cosa? _Por favor, que yo no le sugiriera anoche tal cosa._

El galés se había plantado ante la puerta de su armario, que el anterior día había dejado abierta. Tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero por la parte interior, y Will se había detenido frente a éste. Jem, por miedo a ser descubierto, sólo podía entreabrir los ojos, pero habría jurado que Will estaba haciendo posturitas frente a su reflejo. Incluso llegó a decirse algo, que el asiático no alcanzó a comprender. Y de golpe, se giró, volvió sobre sus pasos y comenzó a recoger su ropa. Jem sintió cómo Will trepaba de nuevo por la cama, y lo sintió muy cerca de él. El galés parecía irradiar calor, un calor que traspasó su cuerpo y lo invadió. Jem contuvo el aliento, incapaz de saber qué hacía o pensaba el otro chico en aquellos momentos. Fuera lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo, se tomó su tiempo. Finalmente, sintió una levísima caricia que fue de su sien hasta sus labios. Y después, Will se retiró y salió de la habitación.

Jem inspiró profundamente. Hecho un completo lío de preguntas, ahora la más importante decía: ¿qué está haciendo este galés conmigo que me hace temblar tan sólo al verle en calzoncillos en una situación sin connotaciones sexuales como si fuera la primera vez que vi a un chico completamente desnudo, dispuesto a tener relaciones conmigo? Aunque quizás temblar no era la palabra correcta. Mark lo había seducido con mucho ahínco y esfuerzo. Will, con tan sólo estar a su lado, ya le hacía arder.

_¿Qué haces conmigo, William? ¿Y qué voy a hacer con lo que siento por ti?_, se preguntaba cuando escuchó cómo la puerta de su piso se cerraba.

Will se había marchado, dejándole el calor de una caricia en la piel y un millar de dudas en la cabeza.

* * *

Apenas dos minutos después, alguien llamó a la puerta. No por medio del timbre, sino con la aldaba. Era alguien que se encontraba ya dentro del edificio.

_William_. Se había arrepentido de marcharse sin más y había vuelto, fue su inevitable pensamiento.

Jem acudió rápidamente a abrir, sin esperarse en absoluto a quien tenía tras la puerta.

—Jem —le saludó, con una enorme sonrisa. No Will, sino Mark. ¡Mark! Siempre era una alegría verle, pero en aquella ocasión resultó ser una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción—. Un chico salía del edificio a toda prisa y he conseguido entrar por el portal abierto. Y por cierto, _menudo_ chico. Olía a sexo del bueno, pero también a grandes problemas. ¿Es vecino tuyo? Moreno, enormes ojos azules… ¿No me dejas pasar?

Le abrió paso, asintiendo sin mediar palabra. Lo único que dijo fue:

—Perdona por el desorden.

—No te preocupes. Ya me contó ayer Jules que estabas teniendo unas semanas complicadas. Por eso te he traído esto —dijo, alzando las manos, en las que llevaba vasos del Starbucks. Se hizo camino hasta la mesa, donde los depositó—. Es el que siempre te pedías, tal y como a ti te gustaba —después, se sentó y continuó con su explicación de por qué estaba allí—. Llegué más tarde de lo que esperaba a la exposición, y resultó que ya te habías ido. Toda una pena, porque quería verte. Hacía meses que no nos veíamos. ¿Cómo te va todo? ¿Alguna novedad?

Jem, que tras haberse separado del calor de su cama, le había entrado el típico frío matutino, tan común en él (ya fuera verano o invierno), se enfundó en su batín y caminó hasta la mesa, donde llevó de inmediato las manos al vaso que le había llevado Mark, para así calentárselas. Se sentó frente a él.

—Las clases van bastante bien… —comentó—. Me han asignado varios grupos más.

—_Demasiados_ grupos más, por lo que comentó Emma —puntualizó—. ¿Te estás cuidando? Sabes que no es bueno para tu cuerpo sobrecargarlo demasiado…

—Lo sé, lo sé —como siempre que le hablaban de su salud, Jem agachó la mirada e intentó escabullirse de la discusión—. ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna novedad?

—No me hagas esto, Jem. Cuéntame algo primero tú. Porque yo tengo algo que contarte, pero si no me dices nada tú primero parecerá que sólo he venido a contarte mi vida… y en realidad, quería volver a verte. Saber de ti, saber cómo te va —Mark pasó la mano por la mesa, para tomar la derecha de Jem y estrechársela. Le miró a los ojos con dulzura y simpatía, como siempre lo habían hecho, incluso después de que el asiático hubiera roto con él.

—La verdad es que… supongo que algo nuevo hay —dijo Jem, y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa, al tiempo que de nuevo (aunque por motivos bien distintos) esquivaba rápidamente su mirada. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer—. En realidad no es nada, porque está claro que él…

Jem dejó la frase en el aire, y Mark se atrevió a tratar de completarla.

—¿Es hetero? ¿Está por otra persona? ¿No se siente atraído por ti?

—Sí.

—¿Sí a cuál? —preguntó Mark, aunque sin pretender atosigarle. Estaba acostumbrado a Jem, a sus pocas palabras, a sus conversaciones calmadas.

—Sí a las tres.

—¿De verdad? —Mark apretó los labios, en señal de chasco—. ¿Seguro que no estás siendo excesivamente negativo?

Antes de que Jem tuviera opción de réplica, se escuchó cómo alguien comenzaba a abrir la puerta. El asiático se sobresaltó. Sólo dos personas tenían copia de su llave: Emma y Raphael. Y ninguno de los dos tenía pinta de acudir a su casa un sábado por la mañana y abrir sin haberle avisado previamente. Tenían la llave para casos de emergencia, y nunca la habían usado, excepto cuando habían ido a recoger algo de ropa limpia que llevarle al hospital. Fuera quien fuese quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, no lo debía haber hecho antes nunca, pues no conocía el extraño juego de manos que había que realizar para abrirla correctamente. Y en cuanto lo consiguió, se pudo escuchar una palabra que tenía que ser una maldición en otra lengua… seguramente, el galés.

—_Cachau bant_, menuda puerta… —con la espalda, Will terminó de abrirla, y entró en la estancia. Llevaba bolsas en las manos. Se giró y cerró, y al volver a mirar hacia delante… se encontró ante una escena que no se esperaba para nada.

Jem, quien suponía que seguiría dormido, sentado en la mesa ante otro chico, que le sostenía la mano. Además, se había sonrojado.

—Creo que me he equivocado de piso, debe de ser eso… —comentó Will—. Carstairs, tienes un gemelo llamado James, ¿verdad? Uno que dormita todavía en su cama y no ha reemplazado mi grata compañía en cuestión de minutos por la de un… rubio cualquiera al que le falta una lentilla.

—Ehhh —Jem no sabía qué decir, y miró a Will, que parecía algo molesto y luego a Mark, que estaba absolutamente confundido—. William, éste es Mark. Es el hermano mayor de Julian. Ha venido a ver cómo estaba, pues cuando llegó a la exposición no me encontró allí.

—Ah —Fingió no darle importancia al asunto y caminó hasta ellos, depositó las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina—. He traído desayuno —comentó, mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas de las bolsas—.Y dime Marcus, ¿en tu familia sois todos así de… espontáneos?

Ante aquel comentario, Jem replicó:

—Lo que William quiere decir es que se alegra de conocerte.

—Sí, desde luego —masculló el galés entre dientes. Se sacó las llaves de la casa del bolsillo y se las ofreció a Jem—. Las había tomado prestadas.

Le guiñó el ojo como solía hacer, pero ante este gesto, Jem no respondió. En su lugar le miró con gesto impasible.

—Mirad, lo siento mucho por haberos estropeado la mañana —comentó Mark, mientras comenzaba a levantarse—. Debería haber llamado, ha estado mal por mi parte pensar que no podrías estar con alguien. Aunque, eso refuerza mi argumento: hacía demasiados meses que no hablábamos. Si me hubieses dicho que tenías novio, no se me habría pasado por la cabeza presentarme así como así. Jem, yo te considero mi amigo antes que mi ex y…

—No es mi novio —atajó rápidamente Jem—. Sólo es un amigo. Y no tienes por qué marcharte, Mark.

Will, que nada más haberse levantado Mark había reemplazado su puesto en la silla, que había incluso, con toda la resolución del mundo, tomado su vaso de café (lo había probado y había puesto cara de asco, seguían sin gustarle las mezclas extrañas de aquella afamada multinacional), se quedó completamente helado. Más que ofendido, se le veía herido. Más que herido, parecía haber sido brutalmente apaleado.

—Gracias por la cortesía de no darme con la puerta en las narices, Jem, pero de verdad que será lo mejor que me vaya… —comenzó a argüir Mark de nuevo.

Justo entonces comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación _Behind blue eyes_. Tras unos segundos de incomprensión, Will se levantó, caminó en círculos en busca de su móvil, que al parecer había dejado en la mesilla de café la noche anterior. Tras echar un vistazo a la pantalla, descolgó:

—Hola, amor mío —respondió con voz cansada. Tras lo que debieron ser muchas palabras provenientes del otro lado de la línea, prosiguió—. Lo siento, me había olvidado del móvil. Pero da igual… te tengo dicho que esas cosas las hables con el abogado. Claro que me echas de menos, soy demasiado buen amante como para soltarme así por las buenas... Sí, y demasiado guapo, también —larga pausa—. ¿En mi casa? Está bien, está bien… sí, ahora voy para allá.

Colgó el teléfono y, sin apenas mirarles, dijo:

—Lamento cancelar esta divertida fiesta pero, he de marcharme. Mi exmujer está histérica, tenemos que terminar de negociar el acuerdo de divorcio. Al parecer ha allanado mi casa y, en vistas de que no aparecía en toda la noche, ha arrasado con la licorera. Debo detenerla —caminó hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrió—. Marcus, Bruto*… hasta la vista.

Miró por una última vez a Jem, se giró y se marchó sin más.

* * *

Cuando Will entró en su casa, ésta olía a tabaco rancio.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —preguntó, a modo de saludo—. Por dios, debe tener miles de años y estar más malo que malo…

—En efecto, está malísimo. Más bien… infumable —respondió Magnus tratando de hacerse el gracioso, tras pegar una larga calada.

Will caminó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, y se desplomó en el sofá a su lado. Magnus le pasó el cigarro. Antes de pegar la primera calada, miró a su alrededor. En efecto, había hecho buena cuenta de su licorera. Tras haber sacado todas las botellas que tenía (una grandísima variedad, casi todas, a medio terminar) se había servido en su copa brandy añejo.

—Sábado por la mañana y bebiendo y fumando en mi casa… ¿problemas maritales?

Magnus encendió el otro cigarrillo, que previamente había liado.

—Lo cierto es que no —fumó, lentamente, tal y como era su estilo—. Alec y yo no podríamos estar mejor. Él me ama y yo le amo, y aunque suene irreal en este mundo tan complicado, es así de simple.

—Vaya, será verdad porque por una vez no me has respondido entremezclando una broma. Me alegro de ello —agarró la copa y vació todo el contenido en su garganta.

—Vaya, será verdad que te alegras porque por una vez no has respondido haciéndome ver que me odias, o que me deseas todo el mal del mundo.

—Lo único malo que puedo encontrarle a Alec es el hecho de ser un Lightworm. Debo reconocer que es un chico que se hace de querer.

Magnus sonrió, como hacía siempre cuando alguien alagaba a Alec. Will se levantó y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

—¿Y tu chaqueta? —le preguntó el asiático.

—_Cach._ La he dejado olvidada…

—Bueno, no pasa nada. Así ya tienes excusa para venir a mi taller a probarte trajes nuevos. Ése ya estaba pasado de moda.

Will enarcó las cejas. No hacía ni dos años que Magnus le había cosido el traje.

—¿Volverás a subirme a un pedestal para que tus aprendices me contemplen durante horas y se peleen por quién de ellos me toma medidas, como la última vez?

—No finjas que no te gustó, vamos.

—_Touché_ —Ya se había quitado la camisa e iba por camino del cinturón cuando entró en su habitación—. En seguida salgo.

En cuestión de un par de minutos salió, vistiendo mucho más informal. Camiseta con motivo de un dragón, pantalones holgados, descalzo. Volvió a tirarse al lado de Magnus, que mientras tanto había traído otra copa y llenado ambas.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando vivíamos juntos?

—Pues claro —respondió Will—. Mi mente alberga ciertas imágenes muy vívidas que daría cualquier cosa por olvidar…

Magnus optó por hacer como si no lo hubiese oído. Ser compañero de William Herondale también suponía albergar muchas imágenes muy vívidas dignas de olvidar.

—¿Recuerdas cómo era yo? ¿Qué vida llevaba? Camille, Woolsey, Phoenix, Malcolm… y otra larga lista de nombres que ni yo mismo recuerdo. Mira, no digo que la clave de la felicidad sea estar en pareja. En absoluto. Se puede ser perfectamente feliz y estar solo, o acompañado de vez en cuando por alguien que te caliente la cama. Pero tú, Will…

El aludido, fiel a su costumbre, se adelantó para concluir el discurso:

—Tuve una oportunidad y la perdí. Tuve al amor de mi vida y lo dejé pasar —En su respuesta, fue tajante.

—Te enfrentaste a una encrucijada —Magnus trató de mostrarse comprensivo—. Debías optar por una cosa o la otra. Y elegiste, porque tenías que hacerlo.

—Elegí a la familia por encima del amor.

—Pero elegiste bien —arguyó Magnus.

Will fumó, de nuevo, y tosió ligeramente. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo hacía, había perdido práctica. Además, en su ausencia Magnus le había debido de pegar el cambiazo, porque aquel cigarrillo sabía infinitamente peor que el anterior.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir tan seguro que mi decisión fue la correcta?

—Elegiste bien —explicó—, porque elegiste aquello que de verdad deseabas y necesitabas. No digo que Tessa y tú no os amaseis, sólo digo que vas a cumplir 25 años y que el amor de tu vida no ha podido pasar porque, precisamente, te queda mucha vida por delante.

—No quiero estar con alguien para que me repare, Magnus. No puedo depender de alguien para eso.

—No te digo que lo hagas.

Will le miró sorprendido. Creía que todo aquel argumento pretendía llevarle a ese camino. Por esto, preguntó:

—¿Entonces?

—Repárate tú mismo, ármate de valor y da el paso.

—Le conocí hace sólo tres meses. Sabes de él bien poco, casi nada. ¿Por qué pareces tan convencido?

—Os vi ayer, juntos. Cuando os mirasteis a los ojos fue tan, pero tan intenso. Como si os encontraseis en medio del océano y no os importara en absoluto… porque estabais juntos. Por no hablar de la tensión sexual no resuelta que flotaba por todas partes… —y por último, añadió como argumento definitivo— Además, esta noche he tenido un sueño.

—¿Un sueño erótico? ¿Era yo el protagonista?

—No era erótico… y no trates de desviar el tema.

—Tú y tus sueños premonitorios. Magnus, no sigas. Yo… ya he dado el paso. Pero me temo que he tropezado y caído. Me he dado con un peldaño, he rodado por las escaleras y he caído de bruces.

—¿Por qué lo crees? —Estaba completamente seguro de que Will, como era tan habitual en Will, exageraba.

El galés tardó en responder, parecía que ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle aquello a Magnus. Fumó un poco, bebió otro trago. Finalmente, confesó:

—Le he invitado a que se venga a Devon.

—Vaya —Magnus se quedó perplejo. Aquello sí que era un gran paso. Ni siquiera Tessa había viajado (jamás había sido invitada) con ellos a Devon. Los Lightwood tenían una casa en la costa, y los hermanos siempre pasaban las vacaciones de verano juntos. Gideon iba con su esposa Sophie y sus dos hijas, Gabriel con Cecily, que llevaba a Jace y a Will, mientras que Alec acudía con Magnus—. ¿Y qué te ha respondido?

—Nada. Porque se lo he escrito en una nota. Junto a un poema —añadió, esta vez sin atreverse a mirarle.

—¿Un poema? Will, no… con lo terrible que eres para la poesía —No podía evitarlo, sabía que el tema era serio, pero Will era tan sumamente pésimo para lírica que… se rió.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es así, y lo sabes. Al igual que cantar, que se te da de pena. Todo lo que tenga que ver con la rima y el ritmo… bueno, he de decir que tus ronquidos son armoniosos.

—¿Disculpa? —repitió, fingiendo estar todavía más ofendido.

—Disculpado. ¿Entonces le has dejado una nota? No me digas que te has vuelto a ir mientras él dormía —le reprochó, temiéndoselo de verdad.

—Sí. Pero no. He bajado a comprar desayuno mientras él dormía. O bueno… mientras fingía que dormía. Supongo que lo debería haber interpretado como una primera señal de rechazo. Mientras he estado fuera… alguien ha ido a su casa. Y ese alguien no era otro más que su exnovio.

—Vaya, eso sí que es toda una casualidad. ¿Habéis montado un numerito? No sé para qué lo pregunto, por supuesto que sí. Y por eso ha sido tu respuesta al teléfono tan excesivamente melodramática, incluso para tratarse de ti…

El galés le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero admitió:

—Un poco. El exnovio ha querido darme celos. No tendría que haberme enterado de que había habido algo entre ellos si él no llega a remarcarlo con gran énfasis. Es uno de los hermanos de Julian.

—¿Cuál? ¡Oh, ya sé! Mark —sonrió perversamente, mostrando que sus pensamientos en aquel momento serían bastante pecaminosos—. No se puede decir que Jem tenga mal gusto, en absoluto. Tiene una inclinación por los chicos tanto enigmáticos como atractivísimos. Pero, no debes preocuparte por Mark. Que yo sepa, mantiene una relación muy estable con una chica encantadora. Cristina, creo que se llamaba. ¿Cristina Rosales? Estoy casi seguro de que sí. Oh, Wil —exclamó volviendo al tema original—, no me digas que le has seguido el rollo.

—Pues sí. Quería ver cómo reaccionaba Jem. Y, Magnus… se ha mostrado tan indiferente... Como si pretendiera que me llevase la impresión equivocada. Como si precisamente fuese eso lo que deseara para que yo me fuera…

—Oh, Will, no…

—Y yo he dejado la nota dentro de la bolsa. Y si no ha quedado ya claro lo que empiezo a sentir por él, lo verá y ya será evidente.

Magnus apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero para rodearle cariñosamente con el brazo.

—Jem es tímido… dale algo de tiempo. Quizás tener a su ex delante le haya cortado. Dime que le llamarás, esta semana. Dime que no lo vas a dejar pasar.

* * *

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó Jem en cuanto Will hubo cerrado la puerta.

—Estaba haciendo comprobaciones.

—¿Qué tipo de comprobaciones?

—Respondiendo a tus dudas. Una, no es hetero. Dos, no sé si le gustará otra persona, aunque lo dudo pero desde luego, tú sí; y tres, sí que te corresponde. No lo niegues, se ha puesto celoso. Y un tío que flirtea con otro tío, si es en broma, no se pone celoso. O al menos no del modo en que se ha puesto él. Y bueno, cómo te ha mirado justo antes de marcharse. Y el pedazo de desayuno que te ha traído. ¿Y qué era eso del numerito de la exmujer?

—Me imagino que era su ex compañero de piso… Realmente parece que en su momento estuvieran casados.

Mark puso cara de no entender, así que pasó del tema.

—El caso es que has aclarado muchas cosas —realizó una pausa—. No es que sirva de mucho, claro. Aunque ahora puedes centrarte en lo importante.

—¿En qué?

—Sabes que le gustas. Ahora debes decidir qué vas a hacer con eso. Qué vas a hacer con tus sentimientos. Si quieres corresponderle o huir como haces siempre.

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil.

—El amor es fácil —respondió, como si de verdad lo creyera. De hecho, Mark lo creía así—. Las personas, no tanto.

—Will es complicado. Tú mismo lo has dicho: huele a problemas.

—Tú también hueles a problemas. Quizás aún más que él, aunque no lo parezca.

Jem no dijo nada más. Se quedó pensativo, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a marcar un silencioso ritmo con las manos sobre la mesa. Mark terminó diciendo:

—Jem. Por favor, me gustaría que me hicieras caso —el aludido enfocó la vista en sus ojos y le sostuvo la mirada. Las siguientes palabras Mark las pronunció lentamente, sacándolas de su corazón—. Quiero que seas feliz. Porque tú, más que nadie, te mereces ser feliz. Aunque tú mismo no lo creas. Olvida lo que pasó, ya es hora de dejarlo atrás. Porque para tratar de que te den una oportunidad, primero debes dártela tú a ti mismo.

* * *

Nota*Los A level son los exámenes que se hacen al acabar los dos últimos años de secundaria en Inglaterra, Gales e Irlanda del Norte. En España, vendrían a ser como el selectivo después del bachillerato.

Nota*Will se refiere a Jem como Bruto para expresar haberse sentido traicionado por él. Viene de la frase atribuida a Julio César al momento de ser asesinado: Et tu, Brute?

_*saca una bandera* ¡BLACKSTAIRS! *la ondea* Sí, sé que el propósito de este fic va en dirección de otra ship pero… debo decir que me parecen muy monos juntos. Me imagino que Mark me ha salido muy OoC, lo cierto es que no tengo nada claro cómo es el personaje, simplemente lo amé desde que vi el primer dibujo de Cassandra Jean y supe que tenía un ojo de cada color._

_¿Que cómo surgió esta ship? Por una de las múltiples veces que le he dado la tabarra a mi querida FromTheFuture con respecto a la crisis que estaba teniendo con este capítulo. Muchas, muchísimas gracias. Espero haber estado algo a la altura de los consejos que me diste. Muchas gracias también a Mira Herondale, con ese review que cada vez que veo me parte de risa. Pronto (o eso espero) llegará lo que tú quieres que llegue *miles de dobles sentidos*_

_A todos los que leéis (*cofcof*por favor, dejad review *cofcof* Lo agradeceré de por vida *-*)._  
_Mizpah_


	10. Capítulo X

**CAPÍTULO X**

**Julio de 2013. Brooklyn, Nueva York.**

—¡He llegado, he llegado! Tessa, ¿estás aquí?

—Sí —respondió la chica, que precisamente en ese instante salía de su habitación. Tras una larga y merecida ducha acababa de ponerse el pijama, que en realidad se trataba de una camiseta grande y desgastada y unos shorts grises de algodón. Aquella noche la pensaba pasar en su cómodo sofá leyendo el guión que tenía que estudiar—. ¿Has comprado lo que te he pedido?

—Sí, no me he olvidado de comprar todo tipo de porquerías sin chocolate para la monstruita que odia tal manjar —Catarina caminó hasta la cocina con bolsas en las manos y, tras depositarlas sobre la bancada, comenzó a extraer su contenido para guardarlo después.

—¿Podrías traerme algo de eso, entonces? Lo que te apetezca, con tal de que sea dulce… —dijo, desplomándose en el sofá. Aquél había sido un largo día de rodaje.

—Oído cocina —un par de minutos después, Catarina se acercaba a ella y depositaba sobre la mesilla de café un bol repleto de galletas y bizcochitos de diferentes clases. También llevaba consigo un bote de helado de vainilla y dos grandes batidos, uno de chocolate para ella y otro de fresa para Tessa—. No me has dicho nada. ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo color?

Catarina, sonrisa radiante en los labios, agitó su larga melena. En un origen su cabello era rubio platino, de un tono tan claro que apenas necesitaba decolorarlo a la hora de teñirse de los múltiples y estridentes colores que acostumbraba a lucir. Tras un año de colores locos fantasía y mezclas de éstos, había vuelto a su color predilecto: el azul.

—Esta vez más intenso…—comenzó a explicar.

—Pero desde luego, no tan intenso como tú —Tessa le dedicó una sonrisa—. Me gusta.

Su amiga tomó asiento en el sofá, y llevó los pies de Tessa a su regazo. Comenzó a masajeárselos con sus prodigiosas manos, hecho ante el cual la chica casi suelta un gemido. Realmente necesitaba aquello.

—Oh, muchas gracias, Catarina. Eres maravillosa.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Día duro, por lo que veo. Y también por lo que veo, piensas que siga siendo así —dijo en tono de acusación, al dirigir la mirada al taco de folios de guión que había llevado consigo.

—Tengo que repasar muchas cosas para la sesión de rodaje de mañana por la tarde —explicó.

—Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo… llevamos meses aquí y no te has dado ni un respiro. Estás amargándote, querida mía. No me mires así, porque es cierto. Siempre que te he dicho que salgamos me has dicho que no. Y a veces, cuando he vuelto, te he encontrado leyendo tus gastados libros, ¡ni siquiera estabas ensayando o estudiando nada!

—Eso sólo ocurrió una vez. Y precisamente me estaba dando un respiro.

—¿Llevas aquí diez meses, casi once? ¿Con cuántos tíos has salido?

—Con unos cuantos…

—No tus compañeros de reparto. Me refiero a _tíos_. Ya sabes. A solas. Y a hacer más cosas que hablar. Vamos, tú me entiendes.

Tessa rodó los ojos. No era la primera vez que Catarina insinuaba o sacaba aquel tema.

—¿Y qué pasa si no me apetece?

—Que no me lo trago. Venga, vamos a echar un vistazo a tu Facebook —la chica estiró el brazo para coger el ordenador portátil, que también descansaba sobre la mesa—. Seguro que hay algún chico que te interese. O chica… —dijo, lanzándole una mirada traviesa, ante lo cual Tessa simplemente soltó una risita, negando con la cabeza—. Tiene que haber alguien interesante entre tus nuevos contactos neoyorkinos.

Catarina comenzó a navegar, a ir de perfil en perfil, a investigar. Sus dedos, aunque no muy largos, parecían volar sobre las teclas. No se podía decir que Tessa le estuviera prestando mucha atención. Miraba de forma distraída por la ventana, a pesar de que ésta no ofreciera unas grandes vistas. Se toqueteaba distraídamente su pulsera de perlas, la que le había regalado Will en su último aniversario. Su amiga, al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorada, le dijo, ofreciéndole el ordenador:

—Venga, búscale. Sé que lo estás deseando —al Tessa no hacer nada, más bien, al fingir que no sabía de qué le hablaba, añadió—. Sé que le espías de vez en cuando. El historial de búsquedas no miente.

Tessa, finalmente, lo admitió:

—Sí que le he buscado. Pero… últimamente no sale nada.

—¿Nada de nada? —preguntó Catarina, extrañada.

Will se había creado un perfil hacía años (en realidad, se lo había hecho Cecily), aunque él nunca colgaba nada propio. Posiblemente, no había subido más de tres fotografías, y eran fotos suyas que le habían gustado tanto que había decidido ponérselas de perfil. Aunque claro, eso había sido antes de que comenzara a posar para una amiga fotógrafa suya. Por ello, a pesar de no subir nada propio ni conectarse apenas a la red social, siempre lo estaban etiquetando en fotos ya fuera en pubs, en fiestas de Magnus, su hermana en algún evento familiar, alguna de sus múltiples admiradoras… Pero en los últimos dos meses, no había nada. Como si se hubiese escondido bajo una roca.

—Veamos… Will Herondale. Mira, sí que hay algo de hace poco… Oh, bueno. No sale él. Una tal Jessamine Lovelace, con su toga y su beca de graduada, le etiqueta poniendo morritos diciendo que no habría aprobado Literatura si no hubiera sido por él…

Tessa se aproximó para echar un vistazo a la pantalla.

—Ah, sí. Le daba clases particulares. Pero ¿ves? Aparte de eso, no hay nada de nada…

—Bueno, pero eso no es raro en él, ¿no? Lo de desaparecer. Ya lo hizo cuando…

—Cuando rompimos, sí —Tessa, por aquel entonces, aunque acababa de llegar a Estados Unidos y tenía mucho trabajo, como no conocía a nadie salvo a su compañera de piso, también tenía mucho tiempo libre. Se pasaba horas mirando las redes sociales y comprobando que nadie parecía haber visto a Will. Se preocupó, mucho. Estuvo muchas veces a punto de llamar a Magnus, aunque Catarina siempre la detenía—. Estuvo como un mes sin dar señales de vida cibernética.

—Y cuando volvió, te recuerdo que agregó a muchas amiguitas nuevas. Que lo etiquetaban en fotos subiditas de tono.

—¿Desde cuándo te cae mal Will? —La pregunta fue acompañada de un alzamiento de cejas.

—Nunca me ha caído mucho en gracia. No sé lo que veis Magnus y tú en él, la verdad.

—¿Lo dices porque Ragnor lo encontraba guapo?

—Lo de Ragnor está más que pasado —Catarina hizo un aspaviento con la mano. Hacía tiempo, Ragnor y ella habían intentado tener algo. Tenían química, pero habían cometido el error de estar en el lugar y en el momento inadecuados. Rompieron, y siguieron siendo amigos. Estaba todo completamente pasado, más ahora, que había decidido probar Nueva York por un tiempo para darse un respiro de la capital británica—. Y además, él no sólo lo encontraba guapo. Se metía en su cama. Y en el baño, mientras se duchaba. Una vez lo esperó en el salón tumbado, completamente desnudo. Y tengo más ejemplos.

—Mira a ver si Magnus… —Tessa comentó pasando completamente del tema, en aquel momento no le importaban las insinuaciones de Ragnor a su exnovio.

—Voy a hacerlo —Catarina le dio a atrás, y justo en ese instante, se detuvo—. ¿Nos estará espiando? Justo ahora Magnus le acaba de etiquetar en unas fotografías. Al parecer tu galés sigue vivo. Wow —exclamó, con fingida sorpresa y alegría.

—No es mi galés —le recordó Tessa, más bien recordándoselo a ella misma—. Déjame ver.

Pero no le pasó el portátil, lo retuvo para ella también verlo. Pinchó en las fotos para verlas en grande. El álbum que las contenía se llamaba: Exposición Julian Blackthorn.

A Tessa el corazón casi le da un vuelco. Will estaba especialmente guapo en aquellas imágenes. Llevaba su traje hecho a medida, todo negro, que contrastaba enormemente con su piel, y que en aquel momento parecía resplandecer. La foto se la habían hecho justo cuando él miraba con gran concentración algo, seguramente un cuadro, viendo que se trataba de una exposición de arte. Catarina le dio a la siguiente foto.

—Wow. Es… guapísimo —exclamó, esta vez realmente sorprendida.

Al principio, Tessa no comprendió. A Catarina Will nunca le había parecido especialmente atrayente. Pero entonces, cuando se fijó en la otra figura que se encontraba al lado de él en la fotografía, lo supo. El chico que le acompañaba también era increíblemente guapo, aunque de una forma bien distinta a la de Will. En el momento en el que había sido capturada la imagen, parecían estar en mitad de una conversación. Ambos se sonreían, compartiendo una mirada cómplice.

A Tessa le gustó ver que Will siguiera sonriendo así, de aquella forma tan genuina. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar extrañarse, pues el galés no era un gran regalador de sonrisas, y sólo se las daba a aquellos en quienes confiaba de verdad. Tessa no había visto al chico en su vida. Al mismo tiempo… la cantidad de _likes_ que tenía esa foto era inusitada, teniendo en cuenta que se había subido hacía menos de diez minutos. Magnus, Alec, Cecily, Gabriel (¡Gabriel dándole a_ like _a una foto de Will!), Ragnor… eran los nombres conocidos que le habían dado pulgar arriba. Cecily, además, había escrito en mayúsculas: GUAPOS. OS COMÍA A BESOS XXOXXO.

—¿Crees que…? —comenzaron a preguntar ambas al mismo tiempo, hecho ante el cual comenzaron a reír.

—No lo creo. Serán amigos, me imagino —dijo Tessa.

Catarina entró en el perfil de aquel que había sido etiquetado al lado de Will. Según la red social, se llamaba Jem Carstairs. Sabiendo que Tessa ya no tenía interés, se adueñó por completo del portátil y comenzó a mirar fotos.

—Ay, dios. Tenemos que volver a Londres. A la mierda el trabajo. He encontrado a mi futuro marido.

Tessa se reacomodó en el sofá, con el bol de galletas en el regazo. Comenzó a comer mientras su amiga iba pasando de foto en foto, anunciando cualidades de su nuevo _crush_.

—No sólo es tan pero tan guapo y viste tan pero tan bien, sino que está en todas estas asociaciones de derechos de los animales, y tiene tantas fotos adorables con gatitos (y otros animales, pero sobretodo gatitos) en protectoras en las que colabora, y con niños pequeños en el hospital haciendo _juegaterapia_, y además es músico y… ¡vegano! ¡Como yo! No me lo puedo creer. Lo tiene todo.

—¿Cómo puedes ya saber todo eso en tan poco tiempo?

—Es magia, querida, y yo soy bruja —respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Y además, le etiquetan en muchísimas fotos. Este chico tampoco sube nada de nada. Su foto de perfil ni siquiera es de él.

—Baja autoestima —dijo Tessa, intentándole sacar algún fallo al hombre perfecto según su amiga.

—Entre el ego de Will y la baja autoestima hay muchos niveles. De hecho, la autoestima de Will se sale de todas las gráficas.

—Entonces, será gay.

—Ya sabía que me saldrías con esas. La verdad es que no sale en actitud cariñosa más que con una chica, y por lo que pone aquí, es su prima.

—Igual al final sí que está con Will —dijo Tessa, sonriendo. Aunque en realidad no lo creía.

—No puede ser así. El mundo sería muy injusto entonces. Primero contigo y luego con este otro partidazo… ese maldito Will Herondale tendría demasiada buena suerte en el amor.

Catarina había vuelto a la foto de inicio, esto es, a la de Will y Jem juntos. Analizando su lenguaje corporal, sí que parecían atraerse el uno al otro. Igual al final sí que resultaba que eran pareja. Quién sabía, al fin y al caso se trataba sólo de una foto. Por eso Tessa finalmente dijo, tras soltar un profundo suspiro:

—Y dime Catarina, ¿cuándo ha sido el mundo un lugar justo?

* * *

**Julio de 2013. Soho, Londres.**

Aline Penhallow giró la muñeca para mirar su reloj:

—Me encantaría que siguiésemos charlando, pero aquí yo sé de una señorita que mañana se tiene que levantar ridículamente temprano porque tiene turno de mañanas en el hospital…

Helen le lanzó una mirada llena de cariño. Su novia siempre le hacía poner los pies en la tierra.

—Por desgracia, es cierto. Maldito trabajo. Tenemos que marcharnos ya.

Se despidieron afectuosamente, dejando a Mark y Cristina sentados en la barra del pub. Fue esta última quien comentó mientras las veía marcharse cogidas de la mano:

—Se las ve tan felices. Me encanta la pareja que hacen.

—Lo sé. Siempre lo dices —Mark le sonrió, mientras le acariciaba la nariz de arriba abajo, un gesto cariñoso que se había convertido rutinario.

—Porque es así. ¿Crees que también dirán de nosotros formamos buena pareja?

—¿Nosotros? La mejor —afirmó con aplomo, sonriendo todavía más. Mark la estrechó entre sus brazos, e inclinó el rostro para que sus labios se posicionaran justo sobre su oreja izquierda, a la que susurró—. Te quiero, princesa. Más que a cualquier cosa en esta vida.

—Y yo a… —comenzó a responder ella, pero unos gritos procedentes de una discusión cercana acallaron sus palabras.

—¡NADIE CON OLOR A PATO SE SIENTA EN MI MESA! ¿POR QUÉ NO TE QUEDA CLARO!

—¿Pero qué…? —Mark aflojó un poco los brazos de alrededor de su novia, para poder girar el rostro y ver quién gritaba de aquel modo.

A pesar de haberlo visto tan sólo una vez antes, lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el chico de Jem. Will. Llevaba el pelo mucho más alborotado, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, iba con el torso desnudo y parecía estar borracho como una cuba.

—Ese chico… —comentó Cristina—, es el que trató de defenderme cuando fui a pedir las bebidas y el motero me intentó meter mano.

—Justo antes de que tú le respondieras con tu gancho, ¿no? —Mark sonrió orgulloso. Su chica sabía defenderse muy bien sola. Aunque apreciaba que Will hubiese querido ayudarla—. ¿Sabes quién es él?

—No. ¿Quién? —preguntó ella negando con la cabeza, curiosa.

—El chico que estaba en casa de Jem el otro día —Ella ya estaba familiarizada con la historia, Mark se la había contado en cuanto volvió a casa. Ambos alzaron las cejas al unísono, sonrientes.

—¿Ése? —Cristina volvió a mirarle, esta vez con nuevos ojos—. Tenías razón, es realmente atractivo…

—Claro que tenía razón. ¿Cuándo he tenido yo mal gusto?

Ante aquella respuesta, ella le robó un beso rápido en los labios.

—Bueno —rectificó él—, quizás cuando decidí empezar a salir contigo…

—Tonto —Cristina le propinó un golpe sin fuerza en el brazo, aunque en el lugar adecuado, que decía que si lo hubiese hecho con fuerza, le habría dolido de verdad.

—Tonta… —murmuró Mark, al tiempo que hacía un lento viaje con todo su cuerpo, de modo que la rodeó con los brazos arropándola y la besaba ardientemente.

No pensaba hacer nada respecto a la presencia de Will en el local, simplemente le comentaría a Jem que habían coincidido cuando tuviera ocasión. Sus ideas y todos sus planes cambiaron cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que el galés en cuestión trataba de pegar al chico que seguía insistiendo en sentarse a su mesa (y que para mayor información, según él, olía a pato).

—Tengo que interrumpir esto… —murmuró contra los labios de su novia.

Cristina asintió.

—Voy contigo —añadió, de forma decidida.

Mark interceptó el brazo de Will a tiempo. El oponente, que iba igual de borracho (o más), pareció en lugar de aliviado, desconcertado. Cristina le ayudó a que se marchara sin trastabillar.

—Ya le has oído. Hueles a pato. Largo de aquí —después, continuó hablando en dirección al galés—. Hola, Will, ¿no crees que ya has bebido suficiente? —preguntó, mirando apreciativamente a la mesa que tenía delante. Estaba llena de botellas y vasos, todos vacíos.

—No… Soy más de la opinión de que nunca es suficiente —respondió el interpelado arrastrando un poco las palabras, y con la mano comenzó a tantear, a levantar vaso tras vaso, en busca de alguno en el que quedara líquido.

—Yo creo que sí. Venga, dime tu dirección y te pido un taxi…

—Lo siento, no doy mi dirección a desconocidos, es una cuestión de privacidad. ¡Camarero! —gritó, cuando los camareros se encontraban bien lejos.

—Así que, ¿éste es el mejor plan que se te ocurre para pasar la noche? —Mark acababa de tomar asiento a su lado, en vistas de que aquello duraría más de lo que había esperado. Le miraba expectante, y al mismo tiempo, buscando qué era lo que podía tener para gustarle a Jem.

—Si lo que estás proponiendo es que lo pasaría mejor entre tus sábanas, me siento halagado y honrado, pero te diré lo que le he dicho a todos los caballeros y las damas que me han tenido a bien el ofrecerme sus servicios amatorios esta noche… ¡Voilà!

Will había encontrado un botellín de cerveza al que le quedaba un residuo, y lo vertió en un vaso en el que había un dedo de otro líquido de dudosa procedencia.

—¿Qué les has dicho?

—¿Perdona? —Will se giró, como si se hubiesen hablado por primera vez, y le miró a la cara—. Anda, si tienes un ojo de cada color. ¿Decías?

—Te preguntaba por lo que le habías dicho a la gente que se te había insinuado esta noche —repitió Mark, sin demostrar que le hubiese importado tener que repetir la conversación.

—Que quiero estar solo.

—¿Siempre? ¿O sólo hoy?

—Me parece que ya sé por dónde vas. ¡CAMARERO! —exclamó, al ver que esta vez pasaba uno cerca de ellos.

—¿Sí, señor?

—¿Acaso tengo que quedarme completamente desnudo y ceñirme una corona para que me hagan caso en este infecto local? Quiero otra de lo mismo —dijo, señalando a la mesa con un movimiento circular con el dedo.

—Disculpe, ¿lo mismo de qué?

—De lo último.

El chico pareció pensárselo.

—La última vez —respondió calmadamente el camarero. Debía tener experiencia en aquel tipo de situaciones—, me parece que pidió un whisky, cuatro chupitos, una copa de brandy…

—Estupendo. Tráigame eso.

—¿Una copa de brandy?

—No, todo lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Está usted seguro? —preguntó el camarero, era evidente que tenía miedo a la reacción que podía recibir.

Lo que hizo Will en respuesta fue levantarse, y Mark tuvo que concederle que para todo lo que parecía haber ingerido lo hizo con mucho donaire. Después, se subió al asiento, para así estar más alto y preguntar:

—¿Tengo pinta de no estar seguro de lo que quiero? ¿Eh, eh?

—No, señor. Ahora mismo le traigo lo que ha pedido…

—Malditos ingleses —murmuró Will, volviendo a sentarse. Esta vez, lo hizo en el regazo de Mark—. ¡Por el Ángel! —exclamó, echándose hacia atrás—. ¿Qué hacías debajo de mí?

—Tú te has sentado encima de mí.

—Lo dudo. Y hablando de coronas, una de zafiros me quedaría de fábula —añadió, alzando un dedo, como si acabara de tener la ocurrencia de su vida.

Will se separó completamente de él y le miró a la cara.

—¿Te conozco?

—Antes estabas diciendo que ya sabías por dónde iba… así que igual sí.

—¡Ah! —Will agitó su dedo en el aire—. Sí. No me interesan los servicios carnales que puedas ofrecerme.

—¿Estás interesado en otra persona, tal vez?

—Ciertamente.

—Cuéntame más.

—Verás, se llama Will, y tenemos una relación estable muy, muy duradera… no querría romperla por una noche de sexo contigo, lo siento. No eres tú, soy yo.

—Qué gracioso —dijo Mark, poniendo en sus labios una sonrisa, preguntándose al mismo tiempo cuál sería la mejor forma de tratar a aquel sorprendente e inestable chico.

En aquel instante, llegaron un par de camareros que despejaron la mesa en un santiamén, y una vez le hubieron pasado un paño húmedo al tablero, llegó una bandeja con la nueva ronda de bebidas alcohólicas.

—En serio, Will, no creo que sea recomendable que bebas todo esto… —comentó Mark.

—¿Por qué no?

—Probablemente acabes muerto.

—Tú lo has dicho. Probablemente. Pero quizás no. Suena interesante, probar a ver si sí… o si no…

—Mira, no sé si serás siempre así pero… ya no puedo más contigo —dijo Mark, levantándose. Al mismo tiempo, sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a teclear.

Tras veinte segundos de espera, respondieron a la llamada.

—Hola guapo, ¿te interrumpo? —preguntó. Justo en aquel momento volvió Cristina junto a ellos, a la que guiñó un ojo. Más tarde le diría que había ayudado al borracho a subirse a un autobús que le dejaría cerca de casa.

* * *

Jem separó el arco del violín con rabia. Una vez más, le dio ganas de lanzarlos a ambos (y a sí mismo) al vacío. Aquella noche no había manera de sacar una nota afinada. Una vez pasada la medianoche solía dejarse de partituras y hacía correr las melodías que durante el día habían estado rondando su cabeza. Sin embargo, durante las últimas noches, todas las noches desde que había decidido ignorar a William, cada vez que acercaba el arco al violín, éste sólo sacaba chirridos disonantes.

No era un asunto realmente sorprendente. Su instrumento reproducía el caos que inundaba su mente, el gran conflicto que le suponía haber desoído las llamadas y los mensajes del galés. No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa, porque si volvía a hablar con William, esta vez sí que tendría que contarle la verdad… y si Will sabía la verdad, ya no querría hablarle. Obtendría el mismo resultado de las dos formas, y ésta era la menos dolorosa. Por mucho que quisiera lo contrario, sabía que era así.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía tanto que aquello era un error?

El teléfono móvil vibró dentro del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. El cuerpo de Jem pegó un brinco y su mano izquierda lo sacó. Pero en la pantalla no aparecía el nombre que estaba esperando, sino el de Mark. De todos modos, descolgó.

—Hola, guapo. ¿Te interrumpo? —La voz al otro lado era coqueta y amable, dos características propias del mayor de los Blackthorn.

—No, sólo estaba ensayando —respondió, mientras comenzaba a bajar del tejado. Fuera lo que fuese lo que quería, sabía que aquella noche tampoco podría sacar una nota buena—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Tiene que ocurrir algo para que te llame?

—Ha pasado ya la una de la madrugada, y aunque sabes que soy insomne… no, nunca me llamas a estas horas.

—Vale, me has pillado —admitió Mark, que después, tardó algo más de lo normal en añadir—. Mira, estoy en un pub del Soho y… también está Will aquí. Tu Will.

—Ajá.

—Está muy, muy borracho. De hecho, no sé cómo no ha perdido la consciencia ya. ¿Por qué no me das su dirección y le pido un taxi? Se niega a dármela, y ni Cristina ni yo estaremos tranquilos sin saber que llega a su casa bien… Esta noche parece estar dispuesto a cometer cualquier locura que se le pase por la cabeza.

—Dame la dirección y estoy allí en un momento.

—No hace falta, Jem… podemos acompañarle nosotros —Cristina, que estaba escuchando la conversación, asintió para corroborarlo.

Jem tardó unos momentos en decir, en un tono algo más seco y cortante lo habitual.

—Dame la dirección. En un momento estoy allí.

Cuando volvió a meterse el móvil en el bolsillo, su mano entró en contacto con un papel que había estado guardado allí durante toda la semana, que había estado viajando de pantalón en pantalón.

Era la nota que Will le había dejado el sábado pasado en el banco de su cocina. En ella había escrito un poema de dudosa calidad que él había releído múltiples veces. Le invitaba, además, a pasar las vacaciones con él en Devon. Sin pensar mucho en ello, se enfundó la gabardina y bajó a la calle, en busca de un taxi.

* * *

Nada más abrir los ojos, la luz le cegó. Los volvió a cerrar de golpe, y trató de hallar algo con lo que cubrirse pero, al palpar a su alrededor y no encontrar nada, se tapó con sus propias manos e intentó volver a dormir. La cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que dudaba que siguiera sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, al notar un fluir de líquidos por el suelo.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero tampoco quería descubrirse los ojos para hallarla por sí mismo.

—Sé que hay alguien ahí, quiero saber qué estás haciendo. Y quién eres.

De nuevo, nadie respondió. El sonido, en cambio, prosiguió. Will no estaba en las condiciones idóneas para atar cabos, pero acabó deduciendo que era el sonido de una fregona. Poco después olió a desinfectante, lo cual terminó confirmándoselo.

Y entonces, comenzó a sonar el violín. Era una melodía dulce y armoniosa. Will abrió los ojos. Estaba en su cama, la luz estaba apagada. Se levantó, buscando la fuente de aquella dulce música, sin importarle estar completamente desnudo.

Salió al salón, y se encontró frente a un Jem igualmente desnudo, de espaldas a él, tocando el violín con denotada concentración. Will se lo quedó observando por largo rato. Era fascinante contemplar cómo los músculos de sus brazos se contraían y extendían para moverse y crear música. Una música hermosa que, de pronto, se detuvo. Jem, sin abrir los ojos, preguntó:

—Will, ¿Will eres tú?

Pero Will no respondió, y siguió contemplándole. Jem abrió los ojos y se giró, para verle.

—¿Te he despertado? Lo siento, no podía dormir, y tenía una melodía en la cabeza…

El galés se acercó hasta él con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No te disculpes. No todo el mundo cuenta con el privilegio de ser despertado en mitad de la noche para encontrarse a Jem Carstairs desnudo en su salón.

—Entonces, te he despertado…

—Como si eso fuese algo malo —le cortó Will antes de que pudiera expresar arrepentimiento. Llevó una mano hasta su barbilla y le besó ligeramente en los labios—. Sigue, por favor, me estaba gustando mucho.

De este modo, Jem siguió tocando, y Will se tumbó en el sofá para verle y escucharle, hasta que contra su voluntad acabó quedándose dormido de nuevo.

Notó un tacto, y así fue como se despertó.

—¿James? —preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Por qué has dejado de tocar?

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró de pleno con los ojos grises y ligeramente rasgados de Jem, que se había quedado quieto ante él, mirándole de forma enigmática.

—¿Cuándo te has vestido? —preguntó, aún más confundido.

—¿Cómo? —Fue el turno de Jem de preguntar, igual de confuso que Will.

—Tú… estabas… desnudo y tocando, ¿no?

—Has debido soñar eso, William —respondió Jem, y volvió a su tarea, que al parecer no era tocar, sino limpiar con una bayeta el sofá.

—¿Soñar? No lo creo… Si hubiese soñado habría sido distinto… —murmuró, y se esforzó en centrarse porque su cabeza seguía abotargada y le costaba no pensar en cómo habría sido de distinta la situación si la hubiera soñado a su antojo—. Creo que lo que pasa aquí es que te ha dado vergüenza lo que pasaba y me has noqueado para que lo olvide y luego has vuelto a vestirte. Y ahora pretendes hacer que soy yo el loco aquí.

Mientras pasaba de nuevo el paño por el sofá, Jem soltó una risita, ante la cual el galés sintió una sorprendente sensación de alivio. Había recordado todos aquellos días el momento en que él le había guiñado el ojo y el asiático se había mostrado impasible, como si nunca más quisiera saber nada de él. Para su desahogo, Jem respondió como era típico en él. Como si fuese la única persona que pudiese poner razón en su sesera:

—William, no te he noqueado. Si te duele la cabeza, quizás y sólo quizás sea porque te has bebido la mitad de las reservas alcohólicas de todo Londres…

Tras enarcar las cejas, Will se levantó del sofá, acción de la que inmediatamente se arrepintió, pues su susodicha cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas de nuevo. En respuesta, Jem se levantó al instante para sostenerle y hacer que acabaran sentados de nuevo en el sofá, aunque en la parte derecha de éste. Al galés no se le escapó el gesto, por lo que miró a la izquierda, y pudo observar una larga mancha en el cuero.

—¿He vomitado? ¿Por eso estabas limpiando?

Jem asintió ante ambas preguntas.

—Mierda. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Aunque… —Jem giró el rostro y volvió a mirarle a los ojos—. Me gustaría que te tuvieses más cuidado, William. Ya te lo dije cuando nos conocimos… que no te metieras en líos.

—¿Es eso de lo que va todo esto, no? —preguntó Will, alzando la voz, cosa de la que se arrepintió inmediatamente. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y se las masajeó—. Vale… vale… ya lo he pillado.

—¿El qué?

—Ya sabes. Que hayas rechazado mis llamadas. Que el otro día me dejaras marcharme pensando que entre tú y Marco Antonio había algo… A propósito, creo que hoy he estado sentado encima de él. Tiene un regazo agradable, hay que reconocerlo. Y huele a bosque salvaje, a noche bajo las estrellas —se interrumpió, como si estuviera recordando su fragancia y buscando más metáforas para describirla—. A lo que iba… sé que no te merezco. No merezco ni que me hayas aguantado durante todo este tiempo. Sin ánimo de hacerme la víctima, simplemente como dato, soy un paria. Y un auténtico hipócrita. He insistido en que mi padre vaya a un centro de rehabilitación cuando en realidad, yo soy igual que él. Soy igual que él, James —murmuró, y le miró, y sus ojos estaban empañados y enrojecidos, su mirada era de pura desesperación.

Jem no había dejado de mirarle a la cara, y cuando llegó su turno de preguntar, lo hizo con voz calmada, compasiva:

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Soy un borracho, tú mismo lo has podido comprobar. Y un jugador. Compartimos los mismos vicios, él y yo. ¿Sabes lo que hice esta noche, antes de ponerme hasta arriba de alcohol, quieres saberlo? —Jem no dijo nada, pero como muchas otras veces, expresó más con sus gestos y su silencio. Simplemente, le tomó de la mano, en un gesto que decía que le estaba escuchando; no sólo con los oídos abiertos, sino también con el corazón. Will, al ver sus manos entrelazadas, se mordió los labios con fuerza, como si se despreciara por lo que tendría que escuchar su amigo—. Mi padre se apostó la casa el otro día. La casa familiar de Gales. El lugar donde Ella, Cecily y yo nacimos y crecimos. Y la perdió. Yo hoy he jugado y la he ganado. Pero ¿sabes?, ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad no me he sentido como un ganador en absoluto.

El chico con cabellos color de plata seguía sin decir nada, así que Will prosiguió.

—He recuperado un lugar, algo físico que no sirve de nada. Le eché en cara haberlo perdido, haberse jugado todas nuestras pertenencias, en especial las cosas de _mam_, sin albergar remordimiento de conciencia. Cuando yo lo que quería era recuperar lo que ya perdimos hace tiempo y resulta imposible de recobrar —realizó una pausa, en la cual tomó aliento para proseguir—. Mi madre no está, mi querida Ellie tampoco. Mi padre… él ya no es el mismo desde que las perdió. Y yo… yo tampoco soy aquel chico que un día fui. Y ahora esa casa, sin todas esas personas… no es nada. Bien podría haber seguido perdida. No ha servido de nada, salvo para confirmarlo. Soy como mi padre, un jugador, un borracho —repitió, como si se tratase de un mantra—. No soy nada.

—Will… —murmuró Jem, apretando su mano. Su expresión facial decía que no estaba de acuerdo con la conclusión a la que había llegado.

—No digas nada, lo entiendo, James. Perdóname por haber querido más de lo que podría merecer. No te voy a molestar más, lo prometo. Si a pesar de todo quieres seguir siendo mi amigo, créeme que me sentiré el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

El asiático suspiró, soltó su mano y finalmente dijo:

—William, tienes que dormir, aún sigues borracho…

El galés no lo negó, pero en cambio, le preguntó:

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Su mirada estaba tan llena de fragilidad que Jem no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir. Vio a William y no pudo evitar sentir envidia. Will se mostraba tal y como era, o tal y como creía que era, y lo hacía con contenida furia en los ojos, sin albergar ningún miedo al hacerlo.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor. Quédate como si pudieses quererme, como si yo fuese el Will que nunca has llegado a conocer. Lo necesito… te necesito.

Jem no dijo nada, no dijo que le daba igual el otro Will, y que él quería al actual. Simplemente asintió y dijo, en un quedo murmullo:

—Deberías lavarte, hueles un poco a…

—Sí, claro —Will asintió, y sin mediar una palabra más se encerró en el baño. Tras asearse un poco, se sentía algo mejor.

Le sorprendió no encontrarse a Jem en la sala de estar, realmente había creído que se quedaría con él. Aunque en realidad, con el sofá mojado (aunque limpio) no había otro lugar donde sentarse. Los sillones y las sillas tenían montañas de libros encima. El suelo estaba plagado de cajas. Las estanterías yacían desmontadas en el poco espacio libre que quedaba.

Pensaba que se había marchado. Pero no resultó ser así. Cuando entró en su habitación, Jem estaba sentado en su cama, ocupando el mínimo espacio posible de ésta. Will se dio cuenta de que nunca antes lo había tenido allí. Se quedaron sin decir nada, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente el asiático rompió el silencio:

—¿Cómo es que tienes todo ese guirigay de cajas y libros montado?

Como si le hubiese dado permiso para moverse, Will caminó hasta la cama, mientras respondía:

—Ah, es que me estoy mudando.

—Vaya, no sabía nada —respondió, y aunque el moreno no estaba en aquellos momentos muy para interpretar las cosas, le pareció que se lo decía con un ligero resentimiento.

—Tampoco es que me hayas dejado hablarte —comentó, sin rencor, mientras se ponía una camiseta de algodón blanca que estaba bajo la almohada. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado con su camisa y americana, las que había llevado esa noche… a saber dónde las habría dejado.

—¿Me darás tu nueva dirección?

—¿Vendrás a verme si lo hago?

Jem no dijo nada más. Will se echó en la cama.

—Está justo en el piso de arriba. Cuando alquilé esta casa, en realidad quería la de arriba, más grande, con otra habitación. Para que Jace tenga un cuarto propio, ya sabes. Pero había otros inquilinos que seguían renovando el contrato. El mes pasado finalmente se marcharon y ahora yo me mudo allá.

A falta de que Jem continuara con la conversación, Will enterró la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo cuando el otro chico dijo, en un murmullo apenas audible:

—_Yǒu jiàn shì wǒ yào gàosù nǐ._

Realizó una pausa y tomó aire, como si estuviese preparándose para seguir hablando, cuando Will le interrumpió diciendo:

—_Qǐng bùyào gàosù wǒ shénme, nǐ yǐwéi wǒ huì bù míngbái._ No hace falta que lo digas en chino. Puedes contarme lo que quieras, Jem. Puedes contármelo absolutamente todo.

Estupefacto, Jem preguntó:

—¿Sabes chino?

Will se giró, de modo que ahora estaba bocarriba, mirando a Jem, que seguía sentado en su esquinita, aunque con el rostro girado para ver el suyo.

—A los dieciocho, cogí los pocos ahorros acumulados en mi corta vida y decidí dejarlo todo atrás y viajar por el mundo. En mi locura itinerante, pasé unos meses en China. Aprendí la lengua a fuerza de tratar de sobrevivir, y después de eso seguí estudiándola… aunque últimamente la tengo un poco descuidada. ¿Se ha entendido lo que he dicho?

Jem asintió. Luego, reflexionó en voz alta:

—Podrías haber permanecido callado, no haber mostrado que me entendías. Podrías haber escuchado lo que te iba a decir.

—James —Se incorporó en la cama, de modo que se encontraban cara a cara. Will sabía imprimir sensaciones en sus palabras, y esta vez las llenó de dulzura y un intento de comprensión—, sé desde hace tiempo que hay algo que te remuerde la conciencia. Algo que no te atreves a decirme. Yo no te he querido presionar, y si alguna vez te has sentido así, por favor acepta mis disculpas porque ésa no era mi intención. Yo… yo quiero leer todas las páginas del libro que es tu vida, pero quiero leerlas contigo, sólo si tú de verdad quieres mostrármelas. Si te hubiese escuchado, habría sido como si estuviese espiándote… ¿lo entiendes? Porque si alguna vez decides decírmelo, quiero que sea de verdad.

Para rematar el discurso, y darle un auténtico toque de William Herondale, añadió, con una sonrisa torcida:

—Y mejor si es en inglés, porque como habrás podido comprobar, mi chino es muy de los bajos fondos.

La mirada de Jem escaba cargada de un sincero agradecimiento. Pero no le dijo nada más, ni tampoco Will lo hizo. Se tumbaron en la cama, separados el uno del otro, hasta que Will acabó quedándose dormido.

Despertó unas horas más tarde, con la certeza de que ya no habría ni rastro de James. Así era. Cuando volvió de haber bebido agua y tomado una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza, no obstante, encontró algo. En la mesilla de noche, sobre la pila de libros que tenía acumulados, había una figura de origami. Una garza.

Desdobló el papel, con la certeza de que se trataría de la nota con el poema que una semana antes le hubiera dejado en su casa. De nuevo, había acertado. En una esquina, Jem había escrito, en una bonita y delicada caligrafía china:

_Wǒ hěn bàoqiàn. Wǒ bùnéng._

Lo siento. No puedo.

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Puro drama. Y después de haber tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo. Lo sé, lo sé, soy mala. L__a verdad es que me ha costado mucho escribirlo y tenía muchas dudas de cómo encauzarlo, pero intentaré no tardar tanto con el siguiente. Creo que lo lograré._

_Por desgracia no sé chino, aviso que todo ha sido con ayuda del traductor de Google, así que a saber. Lo que Jem había empezado a decirle a Will, creyendo que él no le entendería era que: _Hay algo que tengo que decirte._ Will le responde: _por favor, no me cuentes algo que creas que no entenderé.

_La garza es el símbolo de los Herondale, por cierto (no lo digo para hacerme la sabionda, he tenido que buscarlo, pues si mi conocimiento de razas de aves en castellano es muy limitado, en inglés mucho más). _

_Creo que no me queda más que como siempre agradecer a los que seguís la historia y más aún a los que la comentáis. Muchas gracias, de verdad._

_Mizpah _


	11. Capítulo XI

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**Julio de 2013. Salcombe, Devon.**

El sol refulgía en lo alto, a punto de alcanzar su cénit. Una agradable brisa impregnada de espuma de mar soplaba. William Herondale jugaba con sus sobrinos en la arena de la playa, bajo el amparo de una enorme sombrilla que él mismo había clavado horas antes. Juntos, estaban construyendo no un castillo de arena, sino una auténtica fortaleza capaz de soportar ataques de dragones enemigos. Al menos ésta era la historia que ellos inventaban. Barbara Lightwood, la más mayor, se encargaba de supervisar cómo Jace, el menor, rellenaba los cubos de arena correctamente. Will les ayudaba a volcarlos. Eugenia iba para arquitecta de castillos, o eso le decía Will, y se aseguraba de que los cimientos fuesen consistentes.

—Éste ha quedado muy, pero que muy bien —aseguró el galés una vez hubieron terminado, contemplando desde cierta distancia el trabajo acabado.

—¿Mejor que el de ayer? —preguntó Eugenia, emocionada. La chiquilla se entusiasmaba ante cualquier halago proveniente de Will. Lo quería con locura. Todos en la casa se reían del hecho de que cuando estaban juntos, siempre fuese detrás de él. La pequeña tenía la gran ilusión de que cuando fuera mayor se casarían, y que no estaría mal pues "realmente Will no es mi tío de sangre".

—Pero no mejor que el de mañana, mi pequeña arquitecta —tras decirle esto, le guiñó un ojo y ella respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Dragones, dragones! —exclamó Jace, si bien había empezado a hablar hacía varios meses pocas veces se dignaba a abrir la boca.

—Claro, se nos habían olvidado… —Will sacó de su bolsa de playa las figuras de los horripilantes dragones malvados, junto con las de los que ellos habían decidido considerar como los buenos. Junto a éstas se encontraban otras pequeñas figuras de guerreros y guerreras (el galés había recorrido todo Londres hasta encontrar las figuras apropiadas, tanto masculinas como femeninas)—. Toma, colócalos tú Jace. Pero dales algunos a tus primas, ¿eh?

Su sobrino tomó entre sus pequeñas pero sorprendentemente hábiles manos las figuras de los dos dragones más terribles, y comenzó a hacer sonidos con la boca que pretendían ser temibles. Sus primas cogieron las otras, y Eugenia le tendió a Will la del guerrero moreno.

—Sir Galahad —enunció con voz teatral.

Justo cuando Will iba a aceptársela, una voz desde lejos lo llamó.

—¡Will! ¡Ven un momento!

El interpelado alzó la vista. Su amigo Magnus Bane caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas. Iba con un bañador tipo _short _en un tono de un amarillo tan potente que casi cegaba la vista al mirarle. En sólo una semana allí, ya había logrado el bronceado más perfecto de todo Devon.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, extrañado de que su atención fuese requerida en aquellos momentos. Cuando estaba en casa, especialmente cuando estaba encerrado en lo que consideraba como su habitación (ya eran varios los años en los que viaja a Devon, y ya eran años ocupándola), todos lo llamaban y perturbaban su paz sin pensárselo, habitualmente para pedirle o preguntarle cualquier tontería. Cuando se encargaba de los niños, no obstante, nadie decía nada, no parecía que nadie se interesase por sus demás prolíficas habilidades.

—Sophie dice que un repartidor ha ido a casa con un paquete grande para ti. Ha pensado que querrías ir a recibir el envío tú mismo… como eres tan especialito con tus cosas.

Will chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. Le gustaba cuando estaba él solo con los pequeños, disfrutando de la playa y los juegos infantiles; le mosqueaba mucho que los interrumpiesen. Por otra parte, si había un repartidor que preguntaba por él, sólo podía significar que el lote de libros que había pedido por encargo ya habían llegado. Se moría por poner las manos sobre ellos.

—Yo me quedo cuidando de los pequeños —dijo Magnus, sabiendo que por nada del mundo los dejaría solos.

—Está bien, ahora vengo… —Will echó a correr por la arena, y mientras lo hacía pudo escuchar cómo los niños exclamaban el nombre del asiático. Will y Magnus eran los mejores para todo tipo de juegos y diversiones, mucho más imaginativos que los Lightworms y por eso los niños los adoraban.

Subió las cortas escaleras que llevaban a la carretera, que posteriormente cruzó y en pocos pasos ya estaba entrando en la propiedad de los Lightwood. Tenían que tener una de las mansiones más grandes de aquella ostentosa zona de una ya de por sí población cara de Devon, y nada más y nada menos que una a pie de playa, sí señor.

Buscaba a alguien con aspecto de repartidor, pero mientras recorría el caminillo de piedras que llevaba a la puerta de entrada, a quien vio fue a un chico con ropa veraniega sentado en las escaleras del porche. Unos pocos pasos más adelante y se percató de que no se trataba de un chico cualquiera. Se levantó las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas y se las colocó sobre el pelo a modo de diadema. Con la vista más clara, se hizo más que evidente lo que parecía inimaginable.

Porque el chico que le estaba esperando sentado en los peldaños se trataba nada más y nada menos de Jem, _su James_.

La reacción del otro chico fue instantánea. Se levantó al verle y comenzó a caminar hacia él de inmediato. Así, Will pudo observar que llevaba una mochila a la espalda, y que había depositado una pequeña maleta de viaje a su lado, así como lo que a todas luces era el maletín que contenía su preciado violín. En cuanto a su atuendo, llevaba un gorrito de verano, gafas de sol, una camisa color pastel con pequeñas piñas y bananas estampadas, bermudas en tono camel y sandalias.

Estaba como a tres pasos de él cuando se había detenido. Will lo había mirado de arriba abajo como para comprobar que no tenía ante sí un espejismo. Como si necesitara algo más para comprobarlo, Jem habló, y ahí sí que no hubo lugar a dudas:

—Will, te debo una disculpa…

El galés no le dejó decir nada más. Interrumpió sus palabras con un abrazo de oso.

Nunca había estrechado entre sus brazos antes a Jem, y se preguntó entonces el porqué. Una sensación maravillosa recorrió su cuerpo de manera inmediata. Jem tenía un aspecto frágil, pero al abrazarle se notaba que en realidad era fuerte. Lamentó el hecho de que llevara mochila y no pudieran sus manos tener un contacto más cercano con su espalda, pero aun así tenían el pecho del uno pegado contra el del otro, y su barbilla descansaba sobre el hombro derecho de Jem. Superados unos primeros instantes de estupor, los propios brazos de Jem le correspondieron. Apoyó una mano sobre su omóplato derecho, la otra alrededor de su cintura. Will iba exclusivamente en bañador, y se imaginó que Jem lo encontraría pegajoso por la mezcla de sudor, protector solar y arena. No pensó en ello mucho más (así como decidió no pensar en el horrible estado de su cabello, después de haber sido enterrado en arena por sus sobrinos aquella mañana) y se dejó llevar por la dulce sensación del reencuentro.

—Will… —murmuró Jem en su oído, e hizo ademán de separarse de él. Pero no de un modo brusco, sino suave, tranquilo y moderado. Retiró sus manos lentamente, dejándolas estar un segundo más de lo necesario en sus caderas, justo encima del elástico del bañador, antes de separarlas de su cuerpo por completo—. Siento no haber…

—Ssh —espetó Will—. Has venido para quedarte unos días, ¿no?

—Si sigue en pie tu propuesta de invitarme…

—¿Por qué no debería seguir en pie? —enérgicamente, el galés fue hasta donde Jem había dejado la maleta y la cogió—. Ven, pasa y te enseño la casa. Dentro de nada estará preparada la comida.

* * *

En el interior Jem descubrió lo que desde el exterior ya se podía sospechar: se trataba de una casa espaciosa de grandes dimensiones, hecha para que corriera la brisa del mar de una punta a otra. La parte baja comprendía una amplia cocina antigua pero reformada y equipada con las últimas tecnologías, un aseo de cortesía, un gran regio comedor interior que raramente se usaba y una formidable sala de estar llena de sofás y sillones para grandes contingencias. Saliendo por ésta, en el lateral había un gran porche, con una larga mesa con muchas sillas bajo éste; era el lugar donde habitualmente hacían las comidas, y tenía unas formidables vistas elevadas a la playa. De vuelta al interior de la casa, y subiendo por unas escaleras señoriales, se llegaba a los pisos de las habitaciones. En el primero estaban el dormitorio principal de los padres Lightworm, un majestuoso baño, el dormitorio que ocupaban los niños, el de Gabriel y el de Gideon. En el siguiente piso se hallaba la habitación de Alec, la biblioteca, un estudio y dos habitaciones de invitados, una de las cuales solía ocupar Will. En la otra instalaron las cosas de Jem. En la última planta se hallaba un gran desván lleno de objetos de diversa índole procedentes de antiguos propietarios a los que sólo los niños –y Will, para sus teatrillos de verano— prestaban atención.

—Puedes ir instalándote, si no te importa yo me iré a cambiar.

El baño era compartido por las dos habitaciones, y Will dejó la puerta entreabierta para mientras tanto, conversar.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Un ruido blando que golpeaba el suelo, _¿sería el bañador de Will?_, no pudo evitar preguntarse Jem.

—En tren hasta Totnes, después he tomado un autobús.

—Vaya, me pregunto quién viajará en autobús hasta uno de los pueblos más ricos de Reino Unido —comentó, pero de un modo que no se burlaba de Jem por usar el transporte público, sino todo lo contrario. Criticaba a todos los propietarios de grandes fortunas que acababan juntándose en el mismo lugar, como si no pudieran mezclarse con la gente normal y sólo pudieran veranear entre los de su clase—. ¿Has tenido que esperar mucho para transbordar?

Se escuchó el sonido de la ducha, cómo comenzaba a caer el agua.

—No, ha ido la cosa muy fluida. Ya había mirado previamente el modo de llegar de la forma más rápida.

—Me alegro. Oye, ahora que lo pienso —dijo Will, y a partir de entonces se escuchó su voz bajo una cortina de agua. De nuevo, Jem no pudo evitar imaginarse la situación que estaba teniendo lugar a escasos metros de él—. ¿Estabas compinchado con Magnus o algo así? ¿O lo del repartidor era cierto y lo he dejado tirado por ti?

—¿Qué repartidor? Supongo que sería cosa de Magnus… La verdad es que llamé hace un par de días a Alec para preguntarle por la ubicación exacta la casa y cómo llegar hasta aquí… pero me dijo que mejor hablara con Magnus, que él se encargaría de ocultártelo porque a él esas cosas no se le dan bien.

—Ah no, pobre Alec. Siempre que quiere sorprender a Magnus me pide ayuda a mí… _Cach_— tras esto, saltó lo que seguramente serían toda una lista de improperios en galés, y entremezclado en ellos, estaba el nombre, precisamente, de Magnus.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el asiático contra la puerta, que seguía estando entreabierta de forma incitante.

Escuchó cómo Will salía de la ducha, caminaba por el baño con pies descalzos y no paraba de abrir armarios.

—Se ha llevado todas las malditas toallas. Ha tenido que ser él, yo había puesto unas limpias esta mañana…

—¿Quieres… la mía? —Jem sacó la de su maleta.

—Es igual —Will soltó un gruñido, y por el sonido pareció que entraba en su habitación—. Me exaspera. Cuando vivíamos juntos me hacía lo mismo. Me pasaba la vida yendo a la lavandería a hacer lavadoras con sólo toallas. Y cuando yo iba a ducharme, todas habían desaparecido por arte de magia —siguió quejándose un rato más, y entre sus palabras se encontraba el título "Gran Brujo irresponsable desaparecedor de toallas", hasta que al final dijo—. Así que ya lo sabes.

—¿El qué?

Will abrió la puerta, apareciendo ya vestido, con pantalones chinos grises, una camisa de manga corta azul marino con pequeños dibujos de anclas en blanco y unos bonitos mocasines que ya le había visto antes puestos. Sus cabellos estaban empapados, y brillaban como si en lugar de gotas tuvieran diamantes incrustados.

—Si no quieres hacerme enfadar, no me dejes sin toallas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Jem se levantó, quedándose plantado frente a él. No sabía qué decir, qué hacer—. Oye, Will…

—¿Por qué Will y no William? —preguntó el galés con el ceño fruncido, un tanto mosqueado ante tanto Will por parte del asiático.

Pero Jem no tuvo oportunidad de explicarse, pues la puerta del cuarto en el que se encontraban se abrió de par en par. Cecily apareció tras ésta. Les miró con una enorme sonrisa perversa en los labios (demasiado similar a la que acostumbraba a lucir su hermano) antes de decir:

—Oh, aquí estáis. No podías escondérnoslo por mucho tiempo, Gwilym. La comida estará en seguida, y tendrás que compartirlo con todos nosotros —su tono de voz trataba de resultar amenazante.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y tras ésta, se encontraba Magnus, que seguía con las mismas guisas que en la playa.

—Oh, aquí estáis —su tono de falsa sorpresa se asemejaba escandalosamente al de Cecily.

—Por el amor de la Gran Biblioteca de Alejandría, ¿qué no se puede tener un momento de intimidad en esta casa? —preguntó Will, exasperado, mientras Magnus y Cecily se enviaban miradas de complicidad.

—Claro que no —dijo Cecily, a lo que Magnus le siguió:

—¿Intimidad para qué? ¿Algo que deba saber…?

—La comida ya está lista… —comentó otra voz, una nueva para los oídos de Jem. El portador de la voz asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Cecily, y al instante de verlos, se puso colorado—. Oh… lo siento… no sabía que Jem ya hubiera llegado… lo siento, venid cuando podáis. La comida ya está lista…

Y dicho esto, se marchó.

—¿Todos sabían que vendría Jem? —preguntó Will, mirando a Magnus y luego a su hermana, de forma acusadora.

—Era necesario, para las raciones de la comida —arguyó Cecily, como si aquello lo explicara todo—. Bueno, os dejamos vuestra ansiada intimidad, pero ya hay que ir a comer. No tardéis mucho en hacer… lo que fueseis a hacer —les guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta sonoramente.

—Yo también me voy, creo que Alexander se estará quitando los restos de arena… debo ir a comprobar la operación... a veces se despista y necesita ayuda… —dicho lo cual, cerró la puerta del baño, marchándose en la otra dirección.

Will y Jem se miraron a los ojos, compartiendo una reacción que mezclaba la sorpresa y la diversión.

—¿Sorprendente, verdad? —comentó finalmente el galés—. Gracias, James, mis más sinceras gracias por venir a salvarme de esta panda de locos.

* * *

Ya abajo, como si la escena anterior nunca hubiese sucedido, llegó el turno de las presentaciones. Cecily dio un sonoro beso a Jem en la mejilla mientras sonreía descaradamente a Will, los hermanos Lightworm le tendieron la mano con mucha formalidad, aunque Alec con mayor cariño, Magnus dio sus acostumbrados y pomposos dos besos y en cuanto a Sophie… Generalmente, la gente solía advertir previamente de la presencia de la cicatriz que cruzaba el rostro de la chica para tratar de evitar las miradas de sorpresa y espanto, pero Will supo que con Jem no habría necesidad de hacerlo. Así fue, pues el asiático le sonrió y saludó como si no hubiese nada extraño en su cara, a lo que Sophie, siempre cohibida en las primeras presentaciones, le respondió con una cálida sonrisa. Los niños fueron niños al fin y al cabo, y le saludaron con la más natural espontaneidad. Y después, se sentaron todos a la mesa a compartir un refrescante almuerzo estival. Al principio la pequeña Eugenia miró con malos ojos a Jem por robarle su sitio al lado de su querido Will, pero más tarde y gracias a Barbara, que le hizo un pequeño interrogatorio, cuando descubrió que tocaba el violín se lo perdonó. A Eugenia le volvía loca la música, su sueño era poder tocar algún día el gran piano de sus antepasados, que lo único que hacía era guardar el polvo hasta que era afinado por un profesional de forma periódica.

La comida transcurrió animadamente y, para alivio de Jem y sobretodo de Will, el nuevo invitado no fue el centro de la conversación. Dejaron que los niños llevasen la voz cantante, por lo que hablaron de la obra de teatro que preparaban como todos los años con tío Will, hablaron de la hermosa fortaleza de dragones que habían construido con tío Will aquella mañana, de las ganas que tenían de hacer una excursión en barca como tío Will les había prometido (la familia poseía un pequeño yate, pero ellos preferían ir en la humilde barca de su tío), así como de lo bien que se lo pasarían aquella tarde yendo con él a la feria de Kingsbridge, una población cercana.

Después, y al ver que Jace ya empezaba a cabecear, Alec se levantó para llevar a los niños a hacer la siesta, y el resto hizo lo propio para recoger los platos. Jem hizo ademán de unírseles, pero Will se lo impidió.

—¿Por qué?

—Ley de los tres días —ante la mirada de interrogación de Jem, explicó—. Las visitas se libran de hacer tareas domésticas durante los primeros tres días de visita. Si se quedan más, ya tienen que adecuarse al ritmo de la casa. Siempre se queda alguien acompañando a las visitas. ¿Te apetece que demos una vuelta y te enseñe la zona? Aunque tampoco hay mucho que ver, la verdad. Playa y más playa, locales turísticos de lujo y más locales turísticos de lujo, casas pijas y más casas pijas.

—Si me lo pintas así tampoco me hace mucho verlo…

—Bueno, disfrutarás de la atracción más apetecible de la zona —como Jem no se adelantó a su broma, añadió—: un joven de atractivo sin igual con grandes dotes de carisma te acompañará.

—No sabía que vendría con nosotros Gabriel —replicó Jem, mirándole a los ojos de forma descarada.

—¡James! —Will hizo gesto de ofensa, pero se rió a gusto, con grandes carcajadas. Echaba de menos a Jem, desmontándole sus chistes—. Te enseñaré mi sitio favorito. Espérame un momento, voy a robar un vehículo —y sin decir nada más ni tampoco dejarle decir, volvió a entrar en la casa.

* * *

—Ni se te ocurra robarle el coche a Alec —comentó Magnus, desde encima de él. Estaba en el primer piso y le observaba desde el hueco de la escalera.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo sabías que iba a hacerlo? —Will comenzó a subir los peldaños que les separaban.

—Te conozco mucho y desde hace mucho… y sé que te gustaría impresionar a Jem con tus alocadas maniobras al volante, pero el biplaza de Gabriel no te serviría luego para llevar a los niños a la feria —para cuando dijo esto, Will ya estaba frente a él, y el asiático sonrió al ver que la mirada del galés decía "mierda, ha descubierto mi plan de principio a fin"—. Por cierto, ¿va todo bien entre vosotros? ¿Ya habéis solucionado… lo que fuera que teníais que solucionar?

Will suspiró, mientras se alborotaba los cabellos que casi ya habían secado.

—No hemos hablado de nada… profundo. Pero las cosas parecen ir como siempre. Y ha venido.

No dio ninguna conclusión porque él no había llegado a ninguna. Esperaba alcanzarla conforme avanzara el día… a ser posible, ahora cuando estuviesen los dos a solas de verdad.

—Realmente le sientan bien esos colores alegres… —comentó Magnus, y le sonrió de medio lado—. No es mi tipo, pero debo admitir que es muy atractivo. Al veros sentados juntos ha sido como ver el ying y el yang, opuestos que en su contradicción, armonizan.

Ante aquellas palabras, el galés no sabía qué responder, así que preguntó:

—¿Y por qué no me puedo llevar el coche de Alec?

—¿Quieres decir, además de porque no tienes el carnet y a él le daría un ataque? —en vistas de que sabía que a Will aquello no le importaba en absoluto, terminó diciendo—: Esta tarde tenemos la fiesta de pedida de mano de Lydia. Necesitamos el coche.

—Ah, cierto… —murmuró Will, recordando. Alec había conocido a Lydia Branwell estudiando la carrera, y se habían hecho grandes amigos.

—¿Por qué sonríes ahora de ese modo? —Magnus enarcó una ceja con suspicacia. Era cierto. Will sonreía como más le gustaba, esto es, con gran picardía.

—Estaba pensando… Aline, la mejor amiga de Alec, se casa este año. Lydia, otra gran amiga suya, se compromete hoy… ¿No te sientes un poco presionado?

—Ya sé por dónde vas. Y no. No me importaría en absoluto convertirme en el marido de Alexander Lightwood.

La sonrisa traviesa de Will se había desvanecido, mudando en una expresión de asombro. Era increíble cómo, después de años de la más irresponsable promiscuidad, Magnus Bane había encontrado la estabilidad en aquel chico (que no había que olvidar que era Lightworm al fin y al cabo, en palabras del galés).

Al mismo tiempo, se escuchó cómo alguien tropezaba en el inicio de las escaleras. De nuevo, Magnus se asomó para ver de quién se trataba. Era Alec. Seguramente había escuchado al menos el final de la conversación y se había puesto nervioso.

—¡Garbancito! ¡Tranquilo, no me refería a hoy mismo!

Con una risita, Will se encaminó a la habitación de Gideon y Sophie, para cumplir su objetivo inicial de conseguir un vehículo, mientras que Magnus se dedicaba a asegurarle a Alec que no le haría una pedida de mano sorpresa, y que si se acababan casando sería por iniciativa mutua.

* * *

—¿Jem? —preguntó Cecily, al tiempo que salía por la puerta y se encontraba cara a cara con él.

—Hola, Cecily, ¿necesitas ayuda en alguna cosa?

—Oh no, en absoluto. Quería decirte algo. Sin que mi hermano estuviera presente, quiero decir.

El asiático asintió, y se levantó de la silla que había estado ocupando. La joven Herondale bajó los peldaños del porche y comenzó a caminar por el jardín, sin mirar atrás pero esperando a ser seguida.

—No soy buena en esto… —admitió, una vez se detuvo en el fondo del jardín—. Como ya habrás podido darte cuenta, nuestros padres no se esmeraron mucho en enseñarnos los más refinados modales.

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisilla que a Jem se le antojó propia de Will. Era curioso ver a Cecily, ver lo igual que era a su hermano, en las facciones, en los gestos, en la manera de hablar y comportarse… pero al mismo tiempo, ver que no era Will en absoluto. Más tarde, reflexionaría que no era tan extraño que no se sintiera atraído por ella, pues al fin y al cabo Gabriel la amaba pero al mismo tiempo detestaba a su hermano. Quizás era otro de los curiosos rasgos de los Herondale, que eran tan intensos que sólo podías interesarte por uno, pues más resultaría una bomba de relojería para cualquiera.

—Quería darte las gracias, de corazón. Gracias por haber salvado a mi hermano… Últimamente estaba perdiendo su esencia. Fingía para que no se le notara (y realmente lo hacía bien, porque es un buen actor). Pero al verlo ahora… se nota que lo de antes estaba mal. Will es como yo, nunca puede estarse quieto, pero en el último año parecía que no le motivaba hacer nada… Al dejar el teatro y a Tessa pareció que había perdido todo lo que tenía y sin ninguno estaba perdido… hasta que te conoció. Es como si le hubieses devuelto el interés en la vida.

—No creo en Will como una persona que necesite ser salvada —respondió Jem, de un modo que podría haber sido malinterpretado, pero Cecily había crecido rodeada de palabras, por lo que comprendió exactamente lo que quería decir.

—Yo tampoco. Y estoy segura de que ni él mismo lo cree. Pero simplemente… ha resultado ser así —tras un pequeño silencio, terminó añadiendo—: Gracias por lo del otro día, también.

—¿Qué otro día? —preguntó Jem, sin comprender. Pensó en el suceso de la borrachera de Will, pero no creyó que nadie pudiera agradecerle por lo que hizo, y tampoco se imaginaba a Will contándole a su hermana aquel momento de bajeza.

—¿No te lo dijo? El fin de semana pasado fue el segundo aniversario de la muerte de nuestra madre y nuestra hermana Ella… —sin darse cuenta, Cecily se llevó una mano al corazón—. Sentí mucho no haber podido estar con él, aunque ya el anterior año se negó en redondo a tenerme cerca… En aquella ocasión Magnus estuvo con él, pero esta vez él no pudo encontrarle. Luego supe que fuiste a hacerle compañía.

Justo cuando Jem iba a decirle que él no había hecho realmente nada, que no se merecía su cálido agradecimiento, la joven Herondale le abrazó. Cuando él pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella, por primera vez sintió a Cecily como lo que realmente era: una chica que apenas pasaba la veintena y que a pesar de eso, se había tenido que enfrentar a situaciones que le habían hecho ser adulta antes de tiempo.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Will, de pronto. Con su voz, pareció romper el abrazo—. ¿Acaso siempre que te dejo un momento tengo que encontrarme con que estás compartiendo afectos con alguien más, James? —no parecía resentido, sin embargo. Más bien, divertido—. Aunque por otro lado, esto es tener mucho mejor gusto que con el Lightworm, Cecily. Te felicito por la evolución.

—Oh, cállate ya, Gwilym. Sólo le estaba diciendo que me alegro de que haya venido a pasar un tiempo con nosotros —se separó de Jem y caminó hasta Will. A su lado, dijo, aunque en una voz que permitía a Jem que la escuchara—: Y si lo que quieres decir es que te parece que Jem está muy bueno, adelante, puedes decirlo sin ambages; nadie te dirá lo contrario.

Cecily se marchó, orgullosa de haber dejado a Will sin palabras. Una vez se recompuso, él dijo:

—Ya he conseguido unas llaves…

—A propósito de eso —dijo Jem, y Will sintió cómo se le torcía el gesto, esperando malas noticias—, ¿luego iremos a la feria con los niños, cierto?

—Esto… sí. Como no sabía que vendrías, se lo había prometido. Pero si tú no quieres venir, puedes quedarte, por supuesto. Me sabría mal pero… no puedo decirles que no, ¿comprendes?

—No lo decía por eso. Me gustaría acompañaros a la feria. Nunca he ido a una feria aquí —dijo, y Will supo que se refería en Reino Unido—. Lo que quería decir es que estoy algo cansado por el viaje… y me gustaría poder descansar un poco.

—Oh. Claro. Lo entiendo —dijo Will, y asintió ligeramente—. Entonces, no te molesto más. Te dejo ir a la cama…

Se quedaron mirándose por un momento más del habitual, hasta que Jem acabó entrando a la casa y marchándose a su habitación a dormir.

* * *

Will decidió irse también a su habitación a leer, para así tratar de alejar de su cabeza la sensación de que Jem había querido irse a la cama para no tener que enfrentarse a estar con él a solas. Y como siempre le sucedía con una gran lectura, terminó tan atrapado en las páginas, que no se enteró de que alguien estaba reclamando su atención.

—¿Will? —preguntó Jem, y al tocar a la puerta, que había dejado abierta, lo que hizo fue abrirla un poco más—. ¿Te molesto?

Will parpadeó, confuso al dejar de observar las palabras impresas del libro y encontrarse, en cambio, con la visión de Jem en su puerta. Ya ni recordaba su atuendo veraniego, que le quedaba francamente bien aunque no se había atrevido a decírselo. Desde su posición, esto es, tumbado en la cama, podía fijarse en las delicadas rodillas y tobillos que aquel pantalón corto dejaba a la vista.

—Me gusta tu elección de vestuario, James —comentó rápidamente, justo antes de apartar los ojos de él para cerrar el libro y sentarse en la cama.

—Gracias. No soy muy de ir a la playa y no sabía… —dijo, aunque no terminó la oración.

—¿Has conseguido descansar?

—Un poco sí.

—Me alegro, porque debo decirte que ir a la feria con Will Herondale es toda una experiencia a la que se le deben dedicar los cinco sentidos.

Jem sonrió y con esto, salieron juntos de la habitación.

Los niños ya se habían despertado. Sophie estaba en proceso de terminar de arreglarles. Gideon le preguntó a Jem si sabía conducir, pues para sorpresa del asiático, Will no tenía el carnet. Instalaron la sillita de Jace en el otro asiento vacío en la parte posterior del coche familiar, ayudaron a que los niños se sentaran y los cinco emprendieron el camino hacia Kingsbridge.

Will no dejaba de toquetear la radio mientras daba indicaciones de cómo salir de Salcombe, y Jem acataba las órdenes en silencio. Los niños, en la parte de atrás, parecían cuchichear. Cuando ya habían salido del núcleo de la población, Will detuvo la búsqueda de cadenas cuando comenzó a sonar una canción de Artic Monkeys que había salido el mes anterior, llamada _Do I wanna know?_.

—Me encanta esta canción —confesó el galés, mientras comenzaba a tararearla.

_[…]  
He soñado contigo casi todas las noches de esta semana.__  
__¿Cuántos secretos puedes mantener?__  
__Porque está esta canción que he encontrado__  
__que de alguna manera me hace pensar en ti__  
__Y la pongo en modo "repeat"__  
__Hasta que me quedo dormido__  
__Derramando bebidas en mi sofá_

_¿Quiero saber__  
__si este sentimiento fluye en ambos sentidos?__  
__Triste por verte partir__  
__De alguna manera estaba esperando que te quedaras__  
__Cariño ambos sabemos__  
__Que las noches principalmente fueron hechas para decir cosas__  
__Que no puedes decir mañana por el día_

De algún modo, mientras cantaba el estribillo de la canción con su desafinada voz, a Will se le hizo imposible no pensar en que ésta realmente trataba de él y Jem.

—¿Sigo recto o tomo la salida? —le preguntó el asiático, sacándole de su meditación.

—Continúa por aquí. La salida es un par de kilómetros más adelante —le explicó, y después giró el rostro para ver cómo estaban los niños, que se callaron al mirarle. Alargó el brazo hacia atrás y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas en las piernas, expuestas al llevar sus atuendos de verano.

Jace era el que más sabía contenerse y fingir que las cosquillas no le hacían nada. A Will le resultaba fascinante ver cómo su cara de concentración máxima se desbarataba cuando acababa encontrándole el punto que le hacía estallar inevitablemente en carcajadas. Barbara y Eugenia, en cambio, no podían parar de reír desde el primer momento.

—Perdona, ¿te molesta para conducir? —preguntó Will—. Somos muy escandalosos.

Jem giró por un segundo el rostro para mirarle a los ojos y sonreírle.

—En absoluto.

Al rato, volvió a decir:

—Me estás mirando de forma extraña.

—Simplemente… me resulta raro verte conduciendo. No sabía que te hubieses sacado el carné.

—Y yo no sabía que tú no lo tuvieses —respondió, mientras torcía ligeramente a la izquierda. Como Will no respondía y ya no estaba girado hacia los niños, añadió—: Y no obstante, sabes conducir, ¿cierto?

—A los ocho años ya sabía conducir el tractor de mis abuelos. A los doce mi padre nos enseñó a conducir a Ella y a mí —comentó, mirando fugazmente a Jace, que estaba pasándole su peluche favorito a Eugenia—. La vida en el campo es muy distinta a la de la ciudad, el tiempo fluye de forma distinta.

Jem simplemente asintió.

—Ahora. Toma esa salida —le indicó el galés.

* * *

—Nada de separarse de nosotros, ¿entendido? —repitió una vez más Will, una vez habían salido todos del vehículo, habían sacado del maletero el carrito (ya ninguno de ellos lo usaba, pero sabía que seguramente terminarían tan cansados que alguno de ellos lo necesitaría) y habían cerrado el coche. Estaban a la entrada de la feria—. Si os apetece que vayamos a otro sitio, podemos dividirnos, pero sólo si vamos Jem o yo con vosotros. ¿Entendido?

Los tres niños asintieron.

Los niños no habían puesto pegas a la presencia de Jem, pues suponían que si era amigo de Will, sería también divertido. No se habían equivocado. A pesar de su corta edad y, por tanto, la imposibilidad de participar en muchas de las actividades, los tres se lo pasaron en grande. Los niños se pintaron la cara de animales de la selva, Jem se dejó dibujar hocico y bigotes de gato, así como unos ojos más rasgados, y todos juntos lograron arrastrar a Will al puesto de pintura facial, donde le maquillaron como un arlequín. También montaron en el tiovivo, varias veces seguidas porque a Jace le encantaba. Después, acudieron al puesto de tiro al blanco, pues a las pequeñas les habían encantado un par de peluches que querían conseguir. Los niños trataron de tirar, en vano, pues era demasiado difícil y eran demasiado pequeños. Barbara recordaba la buena puntería de Will y le pidió que probara, y entonces fue cuando el galés les contó que Jem era un lanzador de cuchillos profesional, y les "confesó" que lo había conocido cuando había viajado a China y él trabajaba en un circo ambulante. De este modo, ambos compitieron por conseguir lo que querían las niñas, pero fue Jem quien consiguió los preciados peluches. Aprovechando que Jace quería ir al baño, compraron dulces para la merienda (entre los que se encontraba el sempiterno algodón de azúcar) y tomaron asiento en una mesa libre al borde de la feria. Jem se quedó cuidando de las niñas, y aprovechando que su tío Will no se encontraba entre ellos, Eugenia le preguntó:

—¿Will y tú sois novios, como tío Alec y tío Magnus?

A Jem la pregunta le vino por sorpresa, pero la negó de forma amable.

—Lo digo porque no pasaría nada. Tú podrías ser el novio de Will y yo, cuando fuese un poco más mayor, podría ser su novia —explicó con una sonrisa.

—¿Un poco más mayor? ¿Cuántos años? —preguntó Jem, curioso por conocer su respuesta.

—Uhmmm pues… yo creo que cuando tenga ocho, ya podré ser su novia.

Jem sonrió y le alcanzó el vaso de batido de fresa que se había pedido.

—A mí me gustaría que fueseis novios —dijo Barbara, que había estado callada pegando bocados al algodón de azúcar—. Así tío Will tendría a alguien especial con quien pasar los cumpleaños.

—¡Los pasa con nosotros! —le discutió Eugenia.

—Ge, por favor, qué cría que eres —A Jem le hizo gracia, pues no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero las niñas no debían llevarse ni dos años de diferencia en edad—. Es como cuando es el cumpleaños de papá o de mamá, que les gusta estar con nosotras pero también quieren estar solos para darse besitos y abracitos.

—A veces tío Will está triste —replicó Eugenia, que como todos los niños fascinaba a Jem por su curioso modo de hilar las ideas—. Cuando le veo así me acerco y le doy un abrazo. ¿Le darás tú abrazos cuando lo veas triste y nosotras no estemos, Jem?

Jem asintió, complacido de ver lo mucho que las niñas querían a su tío, ya que estaba más que comprobado que Will las amaba como si fuesen sus propias hijas. Eugenia se escurrió por bajo la mesa para reaparecer en el banco en el que se sentaba Jem, subida al cual pudo darle un abrazo.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —exclamó Will, a sus espaldas—. De nuevo así, eh, ¿James? ¿Qué haces para tener el cariño de tantos y tan diversos pretendientes? —depositó a Jace, a quien había llevado en brazos, al lado de Eugenia. Después, él se sentó frente a ellos.

—Supongo que será mi encanto natural —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Ésa —dijo Will, señalando con el dedo—, es una respuesta muy mía.

Cuando terminaron de reponer fuerzas, Will les avisó que no podrían quedarse mucho más, así que cada uno podía elegir acudir a una atracción o actividad más a la que acudir. Tras muchas protestas, acalladas por la promesa de su tío de que volverían pronto, tomaron sus decisiones. Barbara se decantó por el puesto de calcomanías, Jace quería otra vuelta en el tiovivo y Eugenia decidió que tenían que subir a la noria.

Tras cumplir con los deseos de Barbara y Jace, acabaron subiendo a la noria.

—¿Se verá nuestra casa? —preguntó Eugenia, emocionada.

—La casa _tá_ muy lejos —replicó Jace.

—Tiene razón vuestro primo. No podemos ver la casa desde aquí. Es una noria mucho más pequeña que la de Londres. Pero no por eso es menos interesante.

Decidieron jugar a ver quién se daba cuenta de más detalles de su alrededor, y mientras los niños iban diciendo cosas, Will las iba buscando con la mirada o proponía buscar otras. Perdió toda la concentración, no obstante, cuando notó que le cogían de la mano. Pero no era ninguna de las pequeñas manos de sus sobrinos, sino la larga y estilizada mano de Jem. Asintiendo a lo que decían los niños, aunque contra todos sus principios no estaba fijándose en lo que le decían, Will paseó la mirada por sus manos entrelazadas, para posteriormente alzar los ojos y encontrarse con los de Jem, que le miraban de forma intensa.

Una pequeña sacudida y la noria se quedó detenida por unos segundos. Los niños se giraron nerviosos para preguntar qué era lo que sucedía, y Jem deslizó la mano para apartarla de la suya, pero con rápidos reflejos el galés se la agarró a tiempo, y las mantuvo entrelazadas mientras les explicaba a sus sobrinos que habían llegado a lo más alto de la noria y que estaba a punto de comenzar el descenso.

Sus manos permanecieron unidas hasta que tuvieron que salir de su cabina, momento en el cual las separaron, pues Jace pidió que lo llevaran en el carrito y Barbara si la podían coger en brazos. Volvieron al coche y condujeron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo que duró el camino de vuelta, sin mirarse entre ellos.

De vuelta en la casa familiar, se encontraron con que Gabriel y Cecily también se habían ido a cenar fuera, por lo que sólo les recibieron Gideon y Sophie, que se ofrecieron a acompañar a los niños a la cama. Ellos protestaron, pues querían que Jem les diese las buenas noches, y con risas por partes de los adultos Jem les prometió que iría a su habitación a llevarles sus nuevos peluches.

Will y Jem se habían quedado a solas afuera de la casa, al lado del coche, cuando Jem le dijo:

—Tengo una cosa para ti.

El galés le miró, sorprendido. ¿Le había comprado algo en la feria mientras él no miraba?

—Cierra los ojos… —dijo, y así lo hizo Will—. Ábrelos.

Will pegó un brinco.

—¡Un pato! ¡Aléjalo de mi vista! —exclamó.

Mientras tanto, Jem reía.

—Es sólo un peluche. Y es adorable.

—Apártalo de mi vista, Carstairs. Eso no entra en casa —dijo, haciéndose el ofendido mientras tomaba el camino para entrar a la vivienda—. Y no tardes en deshacerte del cadáver, que tenemos un cuento que contar y unos niños a los que dormir.

Pero Jem no lo tiró, sino todo lo contrario. Tenía pensadas muchas bromas que hacerle al galés de aquel momento en adelante, esto es, si su relación volvía a ser la misma después de lo que aquella noche tenía pensado contarle.

* * *

…

_¿Qué tendrá que decirle Jem a Will?_

_Siento dejarlo por aquí, pero el capítulo me quedaba inmensamente largo si no lo cortaba. Puede que esta parte peque un poco de introductoria del viaje a Devon. Trataré de subir la segunda parte la semana que viene. Prometo respuestas para entonces. _

_Si alguien tiene propuestas de posibles actividades con los niños, con las otras parejas o simplemente de Jem y Will (aparte de estar acurrucaditos en la cama, lo cual puede que pase o puede que no), podéis ir diciéndome. Estoy abierta a propuestas._

_Muchas gracias como siempre a mi querida FromTheFuture por sus ideas y apoyo, te debo el fic casi completo._

_Espero que os haya gustado, a quien deje review con su opinión prometo enviarle un Jem con camisa de piñas y bananas a casa. O eso intentaré. _

_Mizpah_


	12. Capítulo XII

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**Julio de 2013. Salcombe, Devon.**

—¿Desde cuándo esta habitación tiene sólo una cama? —se preguntó Will en voz alta, nada más entrar en la estancia. Después de cenar, Gideon y Sophie habían dicho que ellos se retiraban a su habitación. Antes de subir por las escaleras, se habían acordado de comunicarles el detalle de que aquella tarde habían decidido empezar a reformar las habitaciones de arriba (Will estaba seguro de que todo había sido fruto de una brillante idea de Magnus Bane), por lo que solamente quedaba una habitación vacía en toda la casa, que tendrían que compartir Will y Jem—. Maldito Magnus Bane, eres un maldito pervertido —Tras esto, se dirigió a Jem—. Tranquilo, puedo traer el colchón de una de las otras habitaciones… también creo que había algo donde acostarse en el desván, puedo ir yo…

Comenzó a ponerse en marcha, pero el asiático le agarró del brazo para detenerle.

—No es necesario. Al menos para mí —realizó una pausa, donde aprovechó para mirarle fugazmente a los ojos—, no lo es.

—Para mí tampoco —respondió, devolviéndole la mirada—. Entonces, voy a buscar algo de mi ropa…

Jem realizó una señal de asentimiento. Sus pertenencias habían sido previamente depositadas sobre una cómoda que había en la estancia.

Cuando Will volvió, con un cesto que parecía contener prendas y objetos varios, Jem estaba sentado frente al escritorio que se encontraba bajo la ventana, abierta y con vistas al mar. Parecía estar mirando con gran detenimiento una especie de álbum.

—Will —dijo, y el aludido supo que querría pedirle perdón o excusarse por su comportamiento de las últimas dos semanas. Todas las veces que lo había intentado le había salido inconscientemente llamarle Will, en lugar de William. Sin embargo, y para su completa sorpresa, sugirió—. ¿Te apetece que nos demos un baño en la playa?

Will enarcó una ceja, sorprendido, por lo que escrutó su rostro. Se lo decía, sorprendentemente, en serio. Aquello sí que era algo nuevo y sorprendente.

—Si estás cansado o no te apetece…

—En absoluto —le cortó el galés—. Tan sólo déjame que ponga mis cosas…

—Claro —Jem asintió—. Voy yendo yo. Te espero en el agua.

Completamente anonadado, Will dejó el cajón de sus pertenencias sobre el mueble. Tras reacomodarlas un poco, al girarse, algo de la estancia captó su atención. Y ese algo no era otra cosa más que el álbum que Jem había depositado sobre la mesa. No era nada que estuviera previamente en la casa. Era de Jem, y lo había dejado premeditadamente abierto. Will supo que se trataba de una señal.

El galés echó un vistazo por la ventana, y pudo observar cómo Jem que se dirigía con paso tranquilo a la playa, estaba cruzando la carretera. Después, y como si la visión de sus hombros relajados le estuviera dando permiso, bajó la vista y observó qué era realmente aquello que tenía ante sus ojos.

Se trataba de un álbum de recortes. La mayoría, o al menos los de las primeras hojas, pertenecían a periódicos. Habían sido todos recopilados por Jem, su delicada caligrafía lo decía, así como el cuidado y la dedicación que estaba presente a lo largo de todos los folios. Con los dedos pellizcó un puñado de hojas y las paso rápidamente, para ver que estaban todas llenas. Después, se detuvo justo donde Jem había dejado abierto el álbum.

En la página de la izquierda se encontraba una esquela con dos nombres. Jonah Carstairs (1965-1999) y Ke Wen Yu (1966-1999). En la de la derecha, un recorte de periódico, con fecha también del 1999. A lo largo de las siguientes páginas había más esquelas, más recortes. En inglés y también en chino. Todos contaban o se referían a la misma historia. Ke Wen Yu y Jonah Carstairs, junto a su hijo, todavía un niño habían sido secuestrados por una mafia china llamada Yanluo. Al parecer, el asunto guardaba relación con que Jonah había aceptado el cargo de cónsul británico en Shangái, dato que Will desconocía hasta el momento. La familia había sido sometida a largas horas de tortura hasta que las autoridades los habían localizado. Por desgracia, no habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos y para entonces Jonah ya estaba muerto. Wen Yu murió poco después en el hospital. El hijo, de tan sólo 10 años de edad, aunque grave, se había salvado.

No había lugar a dudas. El niño era Jem.

Tras muchas páginas con diferentes versiones de la historia, así como artículos de investigación más extensos publicados posteriormente (seguramente pormenorizarían los detalles de la operación, el galés no se detuvo a revisarlos), había fotos. Instantáneas de los que a todas luces serían Jonah y Wen Yu. Jonah era alto y delgado, rubio, con un aire calmado y porte recto, se parecía mucho al padre de Emma. Wen Yu poseía aquella sonrisa tranquila de Jem, la misma forma de la cara, los pómulos elevados y la misma curva de los ojos. A Will le pareció tan hermosa y tan joven que al saber que había muerto torturada… al pasarle por la cabeza los horrores que viviría en sus últimos momentos… se vio obligado a cerrar la tapa del álbum.

No se lo pensó más y decidió salir de la casa en pos de Jem. Quería saber por qué había decidido mostrarle aquello justamente ese día.

Al principio, el galés no le vio y se preocupó. Las farolas de la calle iluminaban ligeramente la playa, pero no era conveniente adentrarse mucho en las aguas pues uno podía caer engullido en una oscuridad casi total. Él mismo la había experimentado anteriormente. Su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad cuando vio la cabeza plateada de Jem emerger de la superficie. Estaba girado de espaldas a él. Podían observarse sus elegantes hombros a la luz de la luna, sus cabellos brillando bajo ésta como si estuviesen hechos de polvo de plata. En un montón en la arena, estaba su ropa. Will lo imitó y se desnudó por completo, y pronto el agua ya le cubría hasta la altura del ombligo.

Fue entonces cuando Jem, todavía de espaldas, le preguntó:

—¿Lo has leído?

—Sí —fue su escueta respuesta. Sabía que a él no le tocaba hablar aquella noche.

—El modo de torturar a mis padres, al principio, consistió simplemente en torturarme a mí. Con una navaja me fueron realizando tajos por todo el cuerpo. Después me administraron drogas alucinógenas.

Will no dijo nada, se limitó a escucharle.

—Sin embargo, fueron mis padres quienes murieron. Yo viví.

El asiático se quedó en silencio, con la cabeza ligeramente agachada. Parecía estar mirando cómo el agua iba y venía con tranquilidad, ajena al resto del mundo. Will se le acercó con cautela. En respuesta, Jem se giró y le miró. Había dolor en sus ojos. Dolor y… miedo.

El galés sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón. Por eso, le recordó:

—No tienes por qué contármelo, James.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Tienes que comprender por qué no puedo estar contigo.

Will se quedó de piedra ante aquella sentencia. Tragó saliva con fuerza y lo miró. Y esperó a que le hablara.

—No te merezco, Will. Soy todo lo contrario a ti.

—Ahora sí que tienes que explicarte —dijo, con el ceño fruncido—. Quiero saber qué tontería puede llevarte a formular semejante desafortunada conclusión.

—Es la pura verdad —Jem, por primera vez, le miró directamente a los ojos—. Yo… estoy enfermo, Will. Desde que nací. Tengo una anomalía en mi ADN con un largo nombre imposible de decir. En esencia, se trata de una enfermedad autoinmune. Estoy expuesto a todas las infecciones que te puedas imaginar. De pequeño, los oídos eran mi gran cruz. Resulta paradójico que haya acabado siendo músico. En mi familia ya existían antecedentes de esta enfermedad, por lo que por suerte me la detectaron al poco de nacer. Con un tratamiento regular se supone que podría llevar una vida normal… Y más o menos la llevaba. Pero al poco de cumplir los 18… enfermé, muy gravemente. Fueron unos meses de puro infierno. Y… yo no pude más.

Ahora Jem apretaba fuertemente los párpados. Will supo que estaba conteniendo el llanto. También con sumo cuidado, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro derecho del asiático. Realizó un círculo con su pulgar, para tratar de relajarle.

—¿Por qué yo había sobrevivido y mis padres no? —se preguntó Jem en voz alta.

—Jem. James…

Más segundos de silencio.

—Supongo que ya lo habrás adivinado. Intenté suicidarme. Por poco lo consigo, de hecho. Durante mi adolescencia, cuando tocaba fondo, recurría a la autolesión. Recordaba cómo aquel hombre me cortaba la piel frente a mis padres. Creía que aquello me ayudaba. Me hacía volver a la realidad, darme cuenta de que si mi piel sangraba, era porque había sobrevivido y mis padres no. Nunca lo hacía para matarme, sino para todo lo contrario. Eran cortes al azar por el cuerpo, cortes que se podría haber hecho cualquiera y que por eso eran fáciles de ocultar o en caso de ser vistos, de excusar.

De nuevo, un pequeño silencio. Will siguió acariciándole el hombro, en señal de escucha paciente.

—Cuando quise matarme, lo hice bien. Cogí una cuchilla bien afilada y al principio me corté en horizontal, como hacía normalmente. Aunque en aquella ocasión fue en las muñecas, y lo hice realizando una mayor presión, con ganas de provocar un daño mayor. Pero no quería limitarme sólo a eso, yo aquella vez no quería seguir con vida… así que también me corté en vertical.

»Quedé inconsciente en seguida. Habría muerto si no llega a ser porque Emma se había dejado unas partituras importantes del conservatorio en casa. Se las había dejado en su cuarto, y su cuarto estaba al lado del baño… —la voz de Jem se quebró, y tras unos segundos de silencio, retomó su relato—. Me quería morir para que ella y mis tíos no sufrieran más aquella vida mía. En cambio, así es como les causé aún mayor dolor. Traté de tirar por la borda esa preciosa vida que a mis padres les habían arrebatado. ¿Lo ves, no? —Will no respondió, no sabía a qué se refería—. Will, tú eres la persona más vital que he conocido nunca. Sales a la calle a beberte el mundo. Tomas aire y no te importa cuánto coges. Vives porque te gusta la vida, le sacas el jugo, no dejas de hacer cosas. Y yo, por el contrario, soy un suicida. Yo… me imagino que debes detestarme ahora mismo.

»Es por eso que no quería que me vieses las muñecas. De normal llevo manga larga en el trabajo, por si a alguno de los alumnos se fija más de la cuenta y saca conclusiones e inventa alguna historia, pero de normal no me importa exponerlas. En cambio contigo… no quería que lo supieras. Bajo ningún concepto. No quería perderte, no quería que me mirases con desprecio… por eso intenté apartarte de mí y cortar la comunicación contigo. Pensaba que eso sería mejor antes que ver cómo me detestabas.

»¿Sabes? Llevaba seis años sin autolesionarme, pero el día que nos conocimos, aquel día… encontré una cuchilla en un cajón, y por alguna extraña razón, acabó metida en mi bolsillo. Dudé, dudaba… y estuve a punto de sucumbir. Pero entonces te vi trepar a mi azotea, y sentí que tu extraña aparición era una señal que me decía que no tenía que hacerlo, que había esperanza. Tiré la cuchilla.

»Y ahora, ya sabes toda la historia.

—Y ahora, es cuando debo decirte que te odio, ¿no? —dijo Will, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. Seguía teniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Jem, y la subió hasta su barbilla—. Mírame, James. Mírame bien, mírame a los ojos.

Le costó, pero lo hizo. Tenía miedo, miedo a ver aquella temida mirada de Will, miedo a llorar. No pudo evitar que dos grandes lagrimones brotaran de sus ojos, porque el galés nunca le había dedicado una mirada tan llena de amor y compasión.

—Nunca podría odiarte, Ke Jian Ming —dijo, al ya conocer su nombre completo en chino—. Jamás. Ni en mil universos paralelos.

Will sabía ante qué delicada situación se encontraba, así que midió sus palabras.

—Puede parecer que vivo para ser un rebelde, que siempre hago algo y que mi vida no es monótona y tiene un propósito. Pero yo también he tenido mis momentos bajos. El otro día, sin ir más lejos, y tú estuviste a mi lado para padecerlo. Y cuando acabé mi relación con Tessa, en aquel momento realmente creí que se iba a acabar el mundo. Incluso antes de eso, ya estaba pasando por una mala racha entonces. También puedes preguntarle a Magnus cómo me encontró cuando nos conocimos. Y eso que yo lo tenía todo. Estaba sano, tenía a mi familia todavía entera, y era (y soy) —añadió, esta vez con una sonrisa de medio lado— terriblemente guapo. Y a pesar de eso, iba a dar con mis huesos a locales de mala muerte, emborrachándome y haciendo de vez en cuando escarceos con las drogas estimulantes. ¿No deberías odiarme tú a mí por, teniendo todo lo que tú no tenías (salvo el hecho de ser terriblemente guapo) también haber tratado de echarlo todo por la borda?

Jem no dijo nada, por lo que el galés prosiguió:

—Todos cometemos errores, dicen que eso es lo que nos hace humanos. Pero, ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que estamos aquí, que seguimos aquí a pesar de ellos, y que podemos remediarlos.

»¿Puedo? —preguntó Will, mientras bajaba sus manos por el agua, hasta tocar los antebrazos de Jem, que asintió en respuesta.

Will sacó sus manos de debajo del agua con cuidado, y besó con suma delicadeza las muñecas de Jem, cubiertas por pequeñas cicatrices de piel plateada.

—_Ya pasó… —parecía que les susurraba—. Ya pasó… _

Al sentir sus labios acariciarle en la muñeca derecha, Jem suspiró con fuerza. Cuando lo hizo en la izquierda, no pudo más y rompió a llorar. Entonces Will soltó sus manos para agarrarle de las espaldas y llevarlo a llorar sobre su hombro en silencio. Le tocó los cabellos, mojados, que lucían mucho más oscuros que de habitual. Y notó cómo Jem temblaba ligeramente contra su cuerpo, cómo su piel parecía ponerse en carne de gallina mientras sollozaba.

—¿Tienes frío, verdad? ¿Quieres que volvamos a la casa?

Jem tardó en asentir, y no lo hizo hasta que no consiguió que cesase su llanto.

—Se me ha olvidado traer toallas. Menudo desastre —comentó Jem en esa voz irregular que surge tras las lágrimas.

—Menudos desastres ambos —le corrigió Will—. Espérame aquí un momento.

Hizo el camino de vuelta completamente desnudo, sin ningún pudor. No había nadie por la calle en aquellos instantes, pero de haber habido alguien, no le habría importado. Les habría guiñado un ojo de un modo que demostraría que sabía que se estaban llevando unas más que hermosas vistas como suvenir de Devon. En el tendedero del jardín de la casa siempre había unas cuantas toallas tendidas, dejadas a secar. Tomó dos, se aseguró que una de ellas fuera bien grande, y volvió a la playa. Para entonces Jem ya había salido del agua. Will corrió por la arena para reunirse con él.

—Te había dicho que esperaras… ahora te habrás enfriado más —le reprochó el galés, al tiempo que extendía la enorme toalla que había llevado para pasarla por su espalda y enrollar su cuerpo en ella con cariño. Le frotó la espalda con las manos para hacerle entrar en calor y al rato preguntó:

—¿Mejor?

Jem asintió, por lo que Will se anudó su propia toalla a la cintura y se agachó para coger las ropas de ambos. En silencio, caminaron de vuelta a la casa.

* * *

El galés entró a la habitación detrás del asiático, que se quedó quieto, de pie, cerca de la cama.

—Lo digo en serio. Si prefieres que me vaya a otra habitación…

—No. Quédate conmigo —replicó, en una forma más tajante de la habitual que a Will le hizo sonreír—. Quiero decir, si quieres. Si después de lo que te he…

—¿Sabes? —Will le interrumpió—. Me gusta cuando te pones en plan mandón. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo. Y claro que quiero quedarme contigo, Jem. Esta noche y las que tú me permitas que me quede…

Will le estaba mirando con intención, pero el gesto en respuesta de Jem era interrogante.

—¿Recuerdas la pintada que hice en tu casa?

—_La vida es una cosa incierta_ —respondió mecánicamente. Por supuesto que recordaba la frase.

—Exacto. Mi vida era muy incierta, muy incierta en los últimos tiempos… —al decirlo, pareció mirar muy lejos, a un lugar en el que no se encontraban por aquel entonces. Después, volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el asiático, y sonrió—. Pero a tu lado, Jem, siento que eso podría ser cosa del pasado. Que tú podrías ayudarme a despejar toda la incertidumbre en la que ando metido.

»De nuevo, claro, eso sólo podría pasar si tú me dejas que eso sea así…

—¿Me estás pidiendo que salga contigo? —preguntó Jem, confundido.

En su réplica, Will no pudo emplear el mismo tono de confianza con el que hablaba habitualmente:

—Quería ver si podíamos ser amigos de nuevo… o lo que fuera que fuésemos antes… pero sí, en mis mejores ensoñaciones sobre cómo se desarrollaría esta situación, te estaba pidiendo que salieses conmigo.

Jem no dijo nada, sino que caminó hacia la ventana de forma enigmática, para girarse después.

—Has dicho que soy terriblemente guapo —ante la mirada de extrañeza de Will, replicó—. Antes.

—Y ahora digo que terriblemente tonto, también —dijo Will, ya recordando, y sonriendo. Era gracioso ver a Jem sacando de toda la conversación anterior precisamente aquello.

—Pero… quiero saber… sin bromas… ¿de verdad te parezco guapo?

A Will se le escapó una risa teñida de mofa en respuesta, pero al observar la reacción de Jem, supo que la pregunta iba en serio. Con una ceja enarcada, se acercó a él. Le miró, como si realmente tuviera que comprobarlo, cosa que resultaba absolutamente innecesaria. Seguía enrollado con la toalla, por lo que lo que quedaba a la vista era su largo y elegante cuello y su delicado rostro, con aquellos labios suaves siempre dispuestos a ofrecer cálidas sonrisas, su nariz fina, los ojos, almendrados y cálidos, y aquellos cabellos finos de color único…

—Eres guapo, Jem. Muy guapo —respondió, con aplomo.

Y entonces Jem, sin mediar palabra, se retiró la toalla de los hombros y dejó caerla a sus pies. No volvió a emitir la pregunta, pero el galés supo que le estaba preguntando: _¿y de esta forma sigo pareciéndote guapo?_

Y claro que se lo parecía. Y mucho más que eso. Al tener la visión completa de su cuerpo, Will no pudo evitar contener el aliento. Su largo y esbelto cuerpo, con piel pálida y fina, con huesos estrechos pero músculos en cambio fuertes… aquel cuerpo le llamaba, le incitaba a abrazarlo, a protegerlo con su vida y a amarlo… aquella ya era una cuestión inherente en su ser.

En silencio, se acercó un poco más y se fijó en lo que Jem quería que se fijase. En las cicatrices. A simple vista y con la luna como única iluminación, pocas eran reconocibles, pues las únicas evidentes de verdad se encontraban en sus muñecas. Revisó cada detalle de su cuerpo, varias veces, recreándose en él ahora que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo. Finalmente dijo:

—_Ni hen piao liang, Ke Jian Ming_ —se lo dijo mirándole a los ojos, y se quedó mirándoselos para ver su reacción, realmente de sorpresa—. Eres hermoso, James Carstairs.

»Y ahora, ¿no crees que merezco después de esta aclaración, en mi opinión innecesaria, una respuesta?

Jem pareció sorprendido, pero se agachó a recoger la toalla y la dobló. Abrió su maleta y de ésta sacó una bata, que se puso. Mientras se la cerraba en torno a su cuerpo, dijo:

—Tú también me pareces muy guapo, Will, como al resto del mundo.

El galés ladeó la cabeza, contrariado.

—No era ésa a la pregunta que me refería pero… ¿qué quieres decir con "como al resto del mundo"? ¿Acaso crees que a ese supuesto resto del mundo no le pareces tú guapo? Porque, vamos, Jem… tú eres… ya te lo he dicho, ¿no? —pocas veces el galés perdía la capacidad de hablar con corrección, pero en aquel campo era demasiado nuevo como para seguir haciéndolo—. Joder, si nunca me había sentido interesado de esta manera por un chico hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida… ni siquiera te conocía cuando te vi aparecer en el tejado y me pareciste jodidamente atractivo. Un ángel en mitad del infierno londinense. Quizás no sea suficiente respuesta pero es lo que…

—Hay algo más que tengo que contarte —admitió Jem, y esta vez se sentó en la cama. Will le siguió, y lo que hizo fue sentarse en el suelo, de rodillas ante él, con el rostro alzado para mirarle—. Después de con Mark tuve otra relación… —tragó saliva—. Mark me amaba en exceso, me veneraba, me trataba con sumo cariño, hacía todo por hacerme feliz… En cambio, Nathaniel me maltrataba.

—¿Cómo? —Will, que había apoyado las manos en las rodillas de Jem, no pudo evitar apretárselas al escuchar aquello.

—Él decía que yo no valía para nada… cuando vio mis muñecas y supo lo que había hecho, me dijo que debería haber acabado con mi vida cuando lo hice, pero que era un sucio cobarde… me pegaba, me insultaba, destrozaba todo aquello que yo hacía y se burlaba… dejé de tocar el violín por miedo a que en uno de sus ataques de rabia me lo rompiera. Pero yo seguía con él… porque creía que me lo merecía. Que por haber intentado suicidarme, ahora merecía aquello, en lugar de merecer a alguien tan bondadoso conmigo como lo era Mark.

Jem no dijo nada más. Tampoco era que en aquellos momentos Will estuviera preparado para más detalles, pues le estaba costando lo suyo mantenerse calmado para escuchar a Jem.

—¿Cómo terminó la relación? —preguntó, deseando con todas sus ganas que ésta hubiera finalizado tiempo atrás. Que toda la noche no le hubiera estado contando todo aquello para decirle que seguía con él.

—Raphael —dijo Jem—. Él se olía algo, pero yo se lo sabía ocultar bien. Cuando se enteró… pensé que lo mataría. Pero no como un modo de hablar, sino que lo mataría de verdad. Por suerte, Nate acabó en la cárcel antes de que Rafe tuviera oportunidad de hacer nada. Al parecer había estado con otro chico… se le fue la mano en uno de sus ataques de ira y acabó matándolo.

—Oh, Jem. James… —Will alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero justo antes de hacerlo, se detuvo. Se veía en su rostro el miedo al rechazo. Al mismo tiempo, no sabía qué decir. William Owen Herondale, por una vez en su vida, se había quedado sin todas sus palabras.

—Entiendo si es demasiado… sé que lo es —terminó diciendo Jem, y una vez más, confundió a Will.

—¿Cómo?

—Pensaba que tenías que saber todo eso para replantearte si de verdad quieres salir conmigo.

A Will se le curvaron las comisuras de los labios. Le hacía gracia aquella expresión empleada ya en dos ocasiones por Jem. "Salir conmigo" resultaba tan casual, tan poca cosa, tan como de todo el mundo… sentía que lo que tenían ellos iba mucho más allá. Incluso cuando sólo habían compartido un par de besos y habían dormido unas pocas veces juntos. Sentía que esas muestras de puro afecto superaban en intensidad a las de la mayoría de las parejas.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Ésa es la mejor de mis ensoñaciones. En cambio, tú sigues sin darme una respuesta.

Jem le tomó la mano, esa mano que antes había querido acariciarle pero había sido retirada por temor al rechazo. La llevó contra su mejilla y asintió.

—_Yǒu méiyǒu zài zhège shìjiè shàng, wǒ xīwàng gèng duō de xiànzài_ —la voz de Jem era dulce y calmada, pero en chino lo era mucho más. Giró el rostro ligeramente para poder besarle la palma de la mano, y después tradujo, para demostrar que también se atrevía a decirlo en inglés, hablando contra ésta—. No hay cosa en este mundo que desee más ahora mismo.

La sonrisa de Will se fue extendiendo poco a poco, y pareció que fueran pasando diapositivas con el proceso. Cuando ya era bien grande, la de Jem también comenzó a formarse. Se estaban sonriendo como bobos cuando se oyeron pasos en el pasillo y el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba con cierta impaciencia.

—Alec y Magnus duermen en la habitación de al lado —explicó Will.

Era tarde, así que decidieron coger los pijamas y se vistieron. El pijama de Jem era tan elegante como él mismo, un conjunto en seda de color azul cobalto. El de Will no era un pijama en sí, pues no acostumbraba a llevarlos. Eran unos calzoncillos sueltos, a rallas marineras, y una camiseta de algodón blanca. Se metieron los dos en la cama, mirándose detenidamente en el proceso. Era extraño, pues habían dormido varias veces juntos, pero nunca habían tenido aquella sensación. Nunca habían estado con las mentes tan claras y despiertas, nunca había estado tan presente la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Will alargó la mano pero dudó a medio camino y la dejó sobre la cama.

—¿Es por aquella vez que rechacé que me cogieras de las manos, cierto? —preguntó Jem, un tanto triste.

—No sólo _aquella_ vez —sabía perfectamente a cuál se refería, siempre la tenía presente. Sin embargo, no lo decía con rencor—. Siempre has estado esquivando mi mano.

—Lo siento. Sé que no es excusa, pero temía que tocaras mi muñeca y lo supieras… —Will hizo un gesto de quitarle importancia, pero no realizó ningún acercamiento. Jem, en cambio, se acurrucó junto a él. En aquel momento, lo que ya les había parecido oír antes, se evidenció. Alguien estaba gimiendo al otro lado de la pared. Dos gemidos distintos, en concreto.

—Maldito Magnus… —chistó Will—. No hay cosa que le ponga más que hacer soniditos todo el rato. Menuda nochecita nos espera…

Jem se incorporó, dejando a Will anonadado. Justo cuando estaba acostumbrándose a tenerlo tan cerca…

Pero él volvió a la cama en seguida, tras sacar algo de su mochila. Se trataba de su mp3, junto a un par de auriculares y un adaptador para poder escuchar ambos a la vez. Le explicó que los solía llevar porque a veces Emma y él compartían música mientras viajaban. Will los aceptó de buen grado.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar?

—Lo que te apetezca. Aquí el entendido de música eres tú —le recordó, dejándole elegir.

Al poco de ponerse los auriculares, la inconfundible voz y guitarra de Elliott Smith llenó sus oídos. El galés sonrió, al ver que Jem se acordaba del disco que él había puesto una vez en su casa meses atrás. Había sido la noche de su primer beso, la primera noche en que habían dormido juntos…

Dejándose llevar por la música, compartiendo la misma sonrisa y abrazados el uno al otro, acabaron cayendo dulcemente dormidos.

* * *

_Los reviews serán recibidos con un amor tan grande como el que Will y Jem se tienen._

_Mizpah_


	13. Capítulo XIII

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**Junio de 2009. Camdem, Londres.**

Tessa dormía acurrucada, abrazando la almohada. Su cara, al igual que sucedía mientras estaba despierta, a Will le inspiraba paz. Tenía los cabellos un tanto enmarañados, pero seguía pareciéndole adorable, incluso un poco más al llevar aquella camiseta que le venía demasiado grande y que él le había prestado el día anterior, cuando la había invitado a dormir.

Will Herondale, invitando a alguien a dormir. Algo completamente impensable, algo que nunca había sucedido hasta… precisamente hasta aquel mismo día.

Era algo demasiado raro, algo que nunca había hecho. A Will nunca se le había dado bien dormir con nadie, era una especie de mecanismo extraño en su cerebro, ya de por sí lleno de mecanismos extraños. En la gran casa familiar de Gales cada uno de los hermanos tenía una habitación individual ya desde niños, y en su primera acampada se había descubierto incapaz de dormir en toda la noche a no ser que tuviera una tienda para él solo. Años después, a la hora de compartir cama con alguien nunca lo había hecho para dormir, y o bien se había vuelto antes a casa, o bien si era en la suya propia echaba a la otra persona de allí (en los mejores casos, le ofrecía el sofá). El único con el que rompía la norma era con Magnus, que a su vez, tampoco dormía con nadie salvo con él; si se iban de fiesta acababan durmiendo juntos, pero solos, sin nadie más en la estancia.

Sin embargo, se estaba enamorando de aquella chica (si es que no lo había hecho ya), algo que nunca antes había sucedido, aunque nadie lo creyera. Will era de la opinión de que nunca se había cruzado con alguien igual o más fascinante que él mismo, y por eso hasta entonces permanecía como su primer y único amor. Por primera vez en su vida la cosa iba en serio, y sabía que tarde o temprano acabarían enfrentándose a la situación de dormir juntos… Tessa no le había pedido quedarse de forma explícita, pero aquella noche, después de tantas otras noches compartiendo tertulias y lecturas que finalizaban con el uno o el otro despidiéndose y marchándose a su respectiva casa, había notado que si no se lo ofrecía, a la larga acabaría desencadenándose algún tipo de problema que, como todos los problemas (por eso se llamaban así), podría ir a peor.

Así que lo había hecho. Se lo había ofrecido. La había invitado a quedarse. Y ella, con una sonrisa modesta había aceptado. Y él no había dormido en cuanto apenas, pero tampoco estaba tan cansado (o al menos, nada que con un buen té negro no pudiera solucionarse) y observarla resultaba gratificante.

Verla despertar resultó serlo mucho más. Lo primero que hizo, antes de abrir los ojos, fue arrugar aquella pequeña naricilla que a él siempre le gustaba acariciar con su propia nariz después de besar. La visión de sus iris grisáceos llenos de vida vino después. Unos rápidos parpadeos le siguieron, en los que parecía al principio no saber bien dónde estaba y luego se acabó ubicando.

—Es de mala educación mirar tan fijamente a alguien —le recriminó ella una vez estuvo en completa consciencia, a modo de saludo—. Y más si ese alguien está dormido.

—No conocía yo esa segunda parte del dicho —replicó él, sonriendo. Alargó un brazo para acariciarle el muslo, que al haber movido las sábanas entre sus piernas al estirarse, había quedado expuesto.

—Pues ahora, ya la sabes —dijo ella, y le puso las manos en el pecho, para tocarle y al mismo tiempo para mantenerle a cierta distancia—. ¿Qué hora es?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea —fue su sincera respuesta. Sabía que estaba sonriendo como un bobo. No podía evitarlo, la mera presencia de aquella chica en la misma habitación le producía un calor en su interior que no podía compararse con nada que hubiera experimentado anteriormente. Magnus decía que eran las hormonas, la mejor droga estimulante de la historia. Era probable que tuviera razón.

—¿No? Pero si estás completamente despierto… ¿no has podido de verdad mirarlo o preocuparte por ello por un solo segundo? —Ella alzó la cabeza, miró a un lado y a otro de la habitación, y cuando se volvió a girar tenía el rostro de Will casi encima del suyo, y al instante siguiente la besaba con dulzura, sujetándola por el codo, que acariciaba al mismo tiempo.

—No tengo ningún reloj en la habitación —admitió él, contra sus labios—. Así la vida es mucho más fácil.

—Discrepo —le dijo ella, como siempre hacía. Quizás aquello era lo que le había hecho enamorarse de ella, que siempre estuviera corrigiéndole y mostrándose disconforme a sus argumentos—. Debe ser tarde… —se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa, un enorme escritorio de caoba maciza que para él era la joya de su propia corona y de sólo verlo se sentía hinchado de orgullo. La noche anterior ella había dejado sus cosas allí, y ahora de su rebeca extrajo su pequeño teléfono móvil. Mientras tanto, Will se recreaba en la visión de sus piernas desnudas. Desde aquella posición podía apreciar lo fantásticos que eran sus muslos—. Tengo que irme ya, ya de ya. ¿Tienes algo decente para tomar de desayuno? —preguntó, mientras se llevaba sus ropas hacia la cama.

—Uhmm… para desayunar… tantas cosas tengo —murmuró, mientras colocaba sus rodillas tras la cintura de ella. Le apartó la melena a un lado para comenzar a besarle el cuello.

—Will, tengo que ir a clase. Ya he perdido la primera…

—Si ya has perdido una, entonces ¿por qué no también las demás? ¿Por un día, qué más da?

—Will —su tono mostraba que, dijera lo que dijese, no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión—. Además, a mediodía tengo una conferencia que promete ser realmente interesante sobre Dickens a la que debo asistir. Podrías venirte, está abierta a todo el público. Sé que te gustará.

—Discrepo —replicó él esta vez, y bajó la mano por su espalda, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos su columna vertebral, descendiendo hasta acabar en su bonito trasero, enfundado por desgracia en aquel _culotte_ color coral—. Y no empieces con eso de…

—Eres muy inteligente. Podrías sacarte una carrera perfectamente.

—Aburrido —replicó él. Ya habían discutido sobre aquello. Ella se empeñaba en que estudiara, él decía que no era necesario. Que no quería ser como los demás, que se metían en la universidad a hacer algo sin saber muy bien el qué y acabar siendo supuestamente "algo" en la vida. Él quería convertirse en aquel "algo" por sí mismo, y ser precisamente él mismo, William Owen Herondale, no algo más como un abogado, un arquitecto o cualquier otro título enmarcado en un cuadro.

—En fin —Sabía que la discusión no llevaría a ningún lado, él era igual de testarudo que ella misma, y seguir hablando sólo le serviría para perder más tiempo. Así que se levantó, al parecer ya se había terminado de calzar las medias y los zapatos. Se quitó la camiseta de espaldas a él, y rápidamente se puso el sujetador que iba a juego con el _culotte_. Después, se enfundó en un vestido color granate, sin mangas, que iba abotonado hasta el cuello y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se giró mientras se estaba arreglando un poco el pelo con los dedos, justo antes de hacerse un moño desenfadado—. Sigues tumbado.

—Estaba admirando tu cuerpo —admitió él, con sinceridad.

—Eres un sinvergüenza, Will Herondale —ella se inclinó sobre él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Venga, vamos a ver si hay algo de desayuno que pueda alimentar a la futura doctora en literatura inglesa.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta, mientras Tessa recogía su bolso, la rebeca y los libros que había llevado consigo, de los que habían estado debatiendo por la noche. La había invitado porque sabía que Magnus estaría fuera por muchas horas… pero al parecer, su siempre impredecible compañero de piso había decidido volver antes a casa.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, con las piernas abiertas, desnudo a excepción de una camisa prácticamente transparente color amarillo limón que se ceñía a su cuerpo y tenía medio abierta. A pesar de su desnudez, su sexo no estaba visible (gracias al cielo, pues de haberlo hecho estaría apuntando en su dirección, y si Will estaba más que acostumbrado a éste, no sabía qué reacción podía provocar en Tessa, completamente desprevenida) pues la cabeza de un chico con melena rubia, agachado ante él, cubría dicha zona.

—¡Jesús! —exclamó Will.

—Magnus, me llamo Magnus —replicó él, a modo de saludo.

—Tu nombre lo sé bien. Y dime, ¿no podrías hacer lo que estás haciendo en tu cuarto? —Will pasó por delante de aquella escena como si tampoco fuese una cosa fuera de lo normal (para ir a la pequeña cocina no había otra, y además, viviendo con Magnus, aquella no era la situación más subida de tono a la que se había tenido que enfrentar) y siguió su camino hasta la nevera.

—Ahora mismo no estoy haciendo nada en concreto. Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi cuarto está lleno de telas carísimas que no pueden ser ensuciadas bajo ningún concepto.

La puerta de la habitación de Will se volvió a abrir y de ésta salió Tessa, que se quedó estupefacta, incapaz de hacer ni decir nada por unos largos instantes, al toparse con aquel inesperado espectáculo que se estaba produciendo ante sus ojos de forma completamente gratuita.

—Esto… al parecer Magnus acaba de venir —dijo Will, como si aquello explicara toda la situación—. ¿Porque no has estado toda la noche aquí, no?

Una vez se recuperó un poco del sobresalto, la chica caminó hasta él con la cabeza gacha y en silencio.

—Uhmmmm… —Magnus suspiró—, no, hará media hora… o… —inspiró profundamente, y por un momento, se desconectó de la conversación— algo así. La fiesta de Woolsey, un auténtico aburrimiento.

—Así que has decidido montarte la tuya propia aquí…

Will había estado rebuscando en el inusualmente lleno frigorífico, y encontró un zumo de frutas tropicales (el favorito de Magnus, que él detestaba, como sucedía con los zumos embotellados en general), que le ofreció a Tessa, que estaba encantadoramente sonrojada. El galés le acarició con cariño la mejilla, ya bonita de por sí y todavía más con el nuevo toque de color, y la besó con delicadeza. Ella se retiró con rapidez, aceptó un paquetito de galletas que el galés le estaba ofreciendo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada del piso. Al girarse, evitó premeditadamente mirar en dirección al sofá.

—Así… un poquito más e… exacto, sigue así… —eran algunas de las murmuraciones de Magnus, que se iban volviendo cada vez más frenéticas—. Tessa, un gusto tenerte por aq…

—HastaluegoMagnus —respondió la chica a la velocidad del rayo como si de una sola palabra se tratara, antes de poner ambos pies fuera de la casa.

—Ey, espera —Will le agarró de la muñeca sin fuerza para detenerla, pero no hizo que volviera al interior—. Lamento lo de Magnus. No sabía que estaría aquí. Y mucho menos… ya sabes.

—No pasa nada… es su casa —dijo ella, avergonzada de que le avergonzara tanto aquello.

—¿De verdad? ¿Entonces no te has asustado tanto y podremos repetirlo? —ella le miró un tanto extrañada—. No lo de ver cómo le hacen una felación a mi compañero de piso… y supongo que mejor amigo —admitió, como si le supusiera un enorme esfuerzo. Ella sabía bien que no iba en serio y que aquella era una más de las extrañas poses propias de la idiosincrasia del galés—. Sino a lo de leer juntos, hablar sobre libros, cenar juntos y… dormir.

La joven mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando lo hacía, se le curvaba el labio por la comisura izquierda, en la que tenía una pequeña peca oscura que contrastaba con el tono encarnado de sus labios. Will tuvo que contener el deseo de volver a besarla. Con Tessa, siempre sentía que un beso no era suficiente, y se descubría incapaz de parar.

—O algo más antes de dormir, si quieres, claro —añadió, con una mirada y una sonrisa incitante y descarada—. A eso tampoco le haría ascos.

—No te emociones tanto tan rápido, Will Herondale —replicó ella, tratando de mostrarse dura, sin conseguirlo—. Llego tarde. Adiós —le regaló un último pequeño beso antes de desaparecer de su campo de visión y su edificio.

Cuando entró de nuevo en el piso, Magnus estaba medio levantado, con las manos agarrando con fuerza el respaldo del sofá. Will se imaginaba varias posturas en las que podía estar su acompañante, pero intentó borrarlas de su cabeza y dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina, donde encendió el calentador de agua para empezar a prepararse un té.

—No has dormido nada —comentó el asiático, con seguridad en la voz—, ¿verdad?

—Bueno… un poco… —comentó él—. Creo.

—Estás enamorado. Y la relación va en serio —observó, de nuevo, con absoluta certeza.

—Pufff… —Will se llevó las manos al rostro, avergonzado por una vez en su vida, sin saber por qué. Todo aquello era tan nuevo para él. Los sentimientos habían invadido y aflorado en su corazón de una manera brutalmente repentina—. Sí, creo que sí.

—Es increíble… —comentó Magnus, en un tono que el galés no supo si se estaba refiriendo a su amor por Tessa o a las atenciones del rubito que se encontraba en algún lugar bajo su anatomía.

Will siguió con la preparación de su bebida, en vistas de que su amigo no seguiría la conversación en un rato. El timbre sonó, y se vio obligado a abrir, para descubrir a un chico de piel bronceada, largos cabellos y ojos profundamente negros enmarcados en kohl, que a todas luces iba a unirse a la fiesta privada de Magnus Bane, que comenzaba a apuntar maneras de ser una nueva orgía internacional.

—Malik Safar —dijo, a modo de saludo.

—Sydney Carton —respondió Will, tras lo cual le dejó pasar esperando que él mismo cerrase la puerta, se pusiera cómodo, se quitase la ropa que quisiera y se comiera la parte que prefiriera de su compañero de piso—. Debo decirte, Magnus, que veo tus intenciones y te advierto que no esperes que a un indonesio-holandés, un árabe y un ruso se una un galés…

—Ya sé que estás pillado, querido —comentó Magnus mientras el rubio replicaba, siendo completamente ignorado:

—Soy eslovaco.

Will volvió a la cocina, y poco después, justo cuando estaba vertiendo con cuidado el agua hirviente en su tazón Magnus le dijo:

—¿Por favor? —llevaba una taza en la mano que había acercado para posicionarla al lado de la suya.

El galés alzó la mirada para ver a su amigo, y luego inevitablemente la desvió al sofá, donde vio cómo Malik y el eslovaco se comían a besos e iban desnudándose poco a poco. Magnus, a su lado, seguía igual de desnudo que antes, pero al mismo tiempo, no parecía que hubiese estado haciendo nada que el galés había visto que había estado haciendo. Will decidió llenársela sin comentar nada al respecto.

—Aguanta tus charlas interminables, le gustan los libros tanto como a ti y podría decirse que tolera mis hábitos de vida. Esa chica es perfecta. No debes dejarla marchar, lo sabes ¿no?

—¿Hábitos? Tú no has tenido un hábito en toda tu vida, te riges puramente por los impulsos provenientes de tu caos interior.

Magnus se encogió de hombros ante el comentario, sin negarlo, tras lo cual dijo:

—Yo creo que si seguís como hasta ahora podéis durar hasta cinco años juntos, ¿sabes?

—¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? —Will no sabía adónde quería ir a parar, pero sabía que aquel comentario, como todo en su amigo, no era casual.

Magnus tomó un trago del té. Tras saborearlo, como siempre le gustaba hacer, prosiguió:

—Sí. Luego un día ella decidirá que lo hagáis, quizás con el propósito de tener Gwilyms y Tessies, y descubrirá que después de años y años fanfarroneando la tienes diminuta y te dejará.

Will abrió la boca, frunció el ceño, se le echó encima y le replicó al mismo tiempo:

—¿Qué se supone que has querido decir? —sabía que Magnus había hecho varias acusaciones en una sola.

—Simplemente he comprobado algo que debatía con Ragnor el otro día —dijo, con las manos del galés en torno a su cuello.

—Ay, Ragnor y tú, hablando de mi persona… —Will le dejó libre—. Miedo me dais.

—Hablábamos de que te pasas la vida comentando que seduces y encandilas a toda hembra que se te cruza por delante, pero nunca hablas de tus habilidades en la cama.

Lo normal en él habría sido decir _¿y por qué tengo que hablar de ellas, si es evidente que como todo en mí, son fabulosas?_ En cambio, Will bebió de su té de una manera que le animaba a proseguir con su argumentación.

—Yo decía que tú nunca te acuestas con una chica a no ser que veas que ella realmente quiera que lo hagáis.

—Ante todo, soy un perfecto caballero —replicó el galés, comentario que se ganó que Magnus rodara los ojos.

—A lo que me refería es a que en realidad… es como si realmente no le dieras importancia el sexo, contra todo pronóstico —terminó añadiendo.

Contra todo pronóstico, tras un largo silencio valorativo, Will lo admitió:

—Es cierto. Recuerdo que cuando estaba en el instituto todos los chicos hablaban de cómo conseguir que las chicas se acostaran con ellos, y de cuántas ganas tenían, estaban realmente obsesionados con ello… y yo lo hice, más bien por probar cómo era. Tampoco es que tuviera un mayor interés que el de saber si al hacerlo sentía mínimamente aquella emoción que corroía tanto a los demás. Así que decidí hacerlo con la chica que todos los subnormales de mis compañeros difamaban porque en realidad se morían por estar con ella y ella los rechazaba porque tenía mejor cabeza y veía que todos eran una pandilla de patanes incapaces de hacerla gozar como se merecía.

—Y lo conseguiste. La sedujiste y perdiste la virginidad con ella. Una chica más mayor y mucho más experimentada que tú. ¿Cierto?

Will asintió. Magnus le sonrió en respuesta.

—Desde luego y ante todo, no vivo con un tonto. Y dime, ¿cómo fue?

El galés se encogió de hombros.

—Satisfactorio, en cierto modo. Me sentí orgulloso de mí mismo al ver que había conseguido lo que me había propuesto y los demás no. Pero lo otro… —se encogió de hombros y dejó la frase inconclusa.

Fue Magnus quien continuó la conversación:

—¿Así que cuando lo haces, es a disgusto?

—¡Tampoco es eso! —replicó con rapidez—. El sexo está bien, es divertido, una manera interesante de ejercitar el cuerpo —añadió, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a los otros dos presentes, que seguían a lo suyo, ajenos a su conversación—, está bien de vez en cuando compartir intimidad y calor con otro ser, o descubrir lo que a otros les gusta y hallar la forma mejor de complacerles… pero no le veo nada más —terminó admitiendo.

—Y con Tessa, ¿no quieres acostarte?

—No… quiero decir, sí. No hay cosa que me gustaría más que satisfacerla.

Magnus frunció las cejas. En su rostro, había una expresión de incomprensión.

—¿Estás seguro de que no eres gay?

—Magnus —Will le miró con las cejas alzadas—, Tessa me atrae. Me atrae muchísimo. No sólo intelectualmente —puntualizó, casi por obligación.

—¿Se te pone dura al pensar en ella? —Magnus se apartó un poco de él para mirar hacia su entrepierna, sólo cubierta por la fina capa de lycra del bóxer, y Will le empujó en respuesta.

—No soy gay, créeme. Y, sé que esto no me va a servir de nada, pero me gustaría que en un futuro no sacases lo que te acabo de confesar para burlarte de mí.

—Ey, Will, descuida que no lo haré. Te lo aseguro —se llevó el índice a los labios, pensativo—. Quizás, no sé. Yo soy capaz de disfrutar prácticamente con cualquiera, pero sé que hay quien necesita de alguien que realmente le comprenda, alguien a quien ame para poder sentir un verdadero deseo que pueda ser posteriormente satisfecho. En caso de que sea eso lo que te pase a ti, ojalá que Tessa sea esa persona indicada para ti, y que encajéis en eso al igual que encajáis en tantas otras cosas.

—Sí… —Will murmuró, pensativo.

Magnus se terminó el té, se giró y se dirigió hacia Kadir y el eslovaco, que ya estaban completamente desnudos, dándose placer el uno al otro.

—Aunque quizás me equivoque y resulte ser cierta la primera suposición. Por si acaso quisieras despejar tus dudas sobre los chicos, aquí estaremos durante un rato…

—Sabía que no podrías dejarlo estar —murmuró Will entre dientes—. Y no, gracias. Ya sabes bien que tú y yo no podríamos compartir nunca.

Magnus murmuró algo sobre una tal "Lily", mientras el galés se dirigía a su habitación. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, se giró y dijo:

—Para tu información, no la tengo diminuta.

Magnus soltó una risita en respuesta.

—Oh, créeme, ya me he percatado yo de eso.

Will y Tessa acabaron compartiendo el lecho para algo más que leer, charlar y dormir (cosa que al final él fue capaz de hacer con ella), y como auguró Magnus aquel día, la experiencia resultó única. Will nunca había deseado tanto a alguien y nunca había sentido tanto placer como lo sintió con Tessa. Sin embargo, no llegaron a durar aquellos cinco años que Magnus había estimado. El amor, por desgracia para ellos, en este caso no había resultado suficiente.

* * *

_Sé que es un capítulo corto, lo siento (aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo, este fic estaba pensado para ser en un origen de capítulos cortos), y sé que sólo es un flashback, pero al escribirlo éste se extendió mucho más de lo imaginado, y me iba a quedar un capítulo demasiado largo. Pero quizás así consiga publicar el próximo la semana que viene… espero._

_He querido plantear algunos detalles que se extenderán más adelante, y acercaros un poco más al Will de esta historia, no tan mujeriego como pretende hacerse ver, y mostrar que él sí que quería de verdad a Tessa, ya que el exceso de azúcar que viene en el futuro con Jem podría hacer pensar que no fuera así… No sé si lo he conseguido, esto de escribir sobre una relación sabiendo que luego se rompe ha sido complicado. Ah, y por supuesto, quería mostrar a Magnus siendo Magnus. _

_Mizpah_


	14. Próxima actualización

Hola, hola.

Sí, sigo viva. Esto no es un espejismo.

En primer lugar, debo pedir doblemente disculpas. Porque, como habrás adivinado, si querías seguir leyendo esta historia, esto es una nota de autora, no una actualización. Mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto en dar señales de vida. No tengo una verdadera excusa porque estaba en mis vacaciones de verano, pero es algo que me pasa todos los años.

¿Y por qué la nota? Pues porque me conozco, y llevo un mes ya pensando en escribir la continuación, que ya la tengo pensada desde hace ya ni se sabe cuándo, pero nunca me decido. Y sé que así me voy a obligar a hacerlo. Así que, quizás esta semana no, porque la tengo bastante ocupada, pero a la próxima seguro, sí, va a haber continuación.

Porque Will y Jem se lo merecen.

Un beso, queridas

Littlemacca.

P.D Si sigues otras de mis historias, también las trataré de actualizar cuando pueda, cuando la vida y la imaginación me dé, pero de momento sólo puedo asegurar que vendrá pronto la de esta historia.


End file.
